Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Goldshadow
Summary: Siehe Summery... Hauptcharas Sawyer,Jack,Sayid u.Kate
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:**

Kate bekommt immer wieder die Streitereien zwischen Sayid und Sawyer mit. Sie versteht die beiden einfach nicht und möchte versuchen, die Streithähne zu versöhnen. Dabei stösst sie auf Geheimnisse aus der Vergangenheit der beiden, die die Männer zu dem gemacht haben, was sie jetzt sind.

Pairing : nicht nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber Slash nicht zwangsläufig ausgeschlossen

Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir schnief ... Auch die Serie und die Ideen sind nicht von mir...

Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte und gebt auch fleissig Eure Meinung – gut oder schlecht – wir beides gern genommen, ab.

Viel Spass... Goldshadow

Die Tage waren lang geworden, seit dem sich die Gruppe der Gestrandeten in zwei Lager geteilt hatte. Jack war noch immer dabei, sich mit der einen Hälfte in den Höhlen eine Art „ Behausung" einzurichten während Kate mit den anderen am Strand blieb und nach Rettung Ausschau hielt.

Die Situation am Strand war wie immer angespannt. Sayid hatte den ganzen Tag über Brennholz für den Abend gesammelt und war nun erschöpft unter der schützenden Plane in sich zusammen gesunken. Sawyer, der wie immer sein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht halten konnte, provozierte ihn so lange, bis der Iraker wütend aufsprang und auf den grossen Blonden losging.

„Könnt ihr nicht mal wenigstens einen Tag ohne Schlägerei verbringen?" Kates durch dringende Stimme zeriss die wüsten Beschimpfungen der beiden Männer und sie schauten noch verdutzter, als die junge Frau zwischen die Beiden sprang und sie anfunkelte. „Ihr seit schlimmer als die Jungs in der Schule waren, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr mal knappe 20 Jahre älter seit."

Ein wütendes Schnauben von der Seite von Sawyer liess sie innerlich zusammen fahren. Er würde sie doch nicht angreifen? Doch noch während sie diesen Gedanken verdrängte, packte er sie schon am Arm und schleuderte sie bestimmt, aber nicht brutal zur Seite in den weichen weissen Sand.

„Freckles, misch dich nicht immer in Dinge die dich nichts angehen." zischte er noch hinter her und wand sich wieder dem Iraker zu.

„Du wagst es Hand an eine Frau zu legen? Das hätte ich selbst von dir nicht erwartet !" Sayids Augen waren zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogen und blitzen wütender denn je. Die Müdigkeit, die er noch bis vor wenigen Minuten gespürt hatte war gänzlich verflogen.

Einige Sekunden taxierten sich die beiden Kontrahenten noch, bevor sie sich mit einer Art Kampfschrei, aufeinander stürzten.

Kate die nun ein paar Meter weiter im Sand sass, schüttelte nur noch resigniert den Kopf. „Solche Kindsköpfe, tötet euch doch selbst verdammt." Damit stand sie auf und überließ den Männern ihr eigenes Schicksal.

Auf dem Weg zu Claire, die noch immer im Zelt lag, traf sie Locke. „ Na haben sie es wieder getan?" fragte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er erkannte allein schon an der Mimik der Frau mit den langen dunklen Haaren, dass wieder etwas derartiges vorgefallen war. „Ja verdammt. Warum können sie sich nicht einmal zusammen reißen? Sie könnten sich einfach aus dem Weg gehen und alles wäre wunderbar."

„Meinst Du?" wieder ein wissendes Grinsen. „Du kennst doch inzwischen Sawyers Art mit Menschen umzugehen. Er kann scheinbar keine Zuneigung zeigen ohne zynisch oder agressiv zu sein, sodass ihn niemand in seinen Gefühlsbekundungen ernst nimmt. Man reagiert automatisch genauso und schon hat man einen Teufelskreis. Sayid ist natürlich auch sehr empfindlich. Sawyer weiss ja leider auch, wie er ihn so provozieren kann, dass unser junger Iraker an die Decke geht."

Kate war mit Locke vor dem Zelt der schwangeren Frau angekommen. „ Ich weiss das Sawyer oftmals böse ist. Aber ich denke er ist nicht von heute auf Morgen so geworden. Da steckt viel mehr dahinter, was wir zur Zeit nicht sehen oder einfach nicht wissen. Ich habe ihn seit dem Absturz sehr oft allein am Strand sitzen sehen. Gedankenversunken mit einem Stück Papier in der Hand. Er sah aus, als würde er weinen." Kates braune Augen wurden ein wenig traurig, bei dem Gedanken an den Anblick von dem grossen Blonden.

Locke jedoch schaute sie nur ernst an „ Glaub mir Kate, ich bin mir sehr sicher das unser Mister Obercool nur eine Maske trägt. Es hilft ihm mit der Situation hier klar zu kommen. Jeder verarbeitet solche traumatischen Erfahrungen anders und wer weiss, was für eine Vergangenheit er hinter sich hat."

Damit stoppten sie das Gespräch und traten in das weisse Leinenzelt ein. „Hallo Claire, na wie geht's Dir?" Charlie der neben ihr saß, bedeutete den beiden leise zu sein. „ Psst, es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie hat kein Fieber mehr und schläft seit zwei Stunden ganz ruhig."

Charlie hatte sich von Anfang an sehr um Claire bemüht. Er hatte ihr geholfen als es ihr besonders schlecht ging und war anschließend nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen.

„Ist gut." flüsterte Kate zurück „ Dann pass mal gut auf sie auf. Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich lege mich jetzt ein bisschen schlafen."

Locke folgte ihr hinaus und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls „ Schlaf gut Kate und mach dir nicht mehr soviel Gedanken! Die Insel wird schon alles zum Guten wenden!" damit drehte er sich um und lief Richtung Wasser davon.

Die junge Frau hatte gerade ihr provisorisches Bett unter den Palmen hergerichtet, als sie aus dem Dunkeln hinter sich Schritte hörte. „Wer ist da?" fragte sie vorsichtig, da sie niemanden erkennen konnte. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlte, erstarrte sie vor Schreck. „ Angst, Freckles?" die Stimme klang tief und ein bisschen furchteinflössend. Dennoch entspannte sie sich wieder, als sie die fremde Person als Sawyer erkannte.

„Du unsäglicher Idiot!" schrie sie ihn wütend an. „Weiter so Wildkatze, ich steh darauf wenn du dich aufregst!" Er drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und ihre Nasen waren nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt. „Verschwinde du Mistkerl !" schrie sie ihn erneut an, doch auch diese Aufforderung zu gehen ignorierte er gekonnt. Stattdessen liess er sich neben ihr auf die Decke fallen. „Nein." Sie hörte sein typisches Sawyer lachen und brodelte innerlich vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Vorhin, ja da hatte sie sich noch Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Warum er so geworden war und ob es ihm vielleicht schlecht ging. Doch jetzt!

Als Sawyer merkte, dass Kate den Spass, den er eigentlich hatte machen wollen, nicht verstand legte er sich zurück „ Ach Freckles, glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir was tun?" seine Stimme klang ein wenig deprimiert. Etwas das die Frau seit Ankunft auf der Insel noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Ich weiss nicht." Sagte sie vorsichtig. „ Vorhin bei dem Streit mit Sayid und dann eben, Sawyer ich kenne dich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht einschätzen. Du bist der typische Bösewicht, wer weiss zu was du fähig bist." Diese Worte hatte sie sehr leise gesagt. Sie wusste das sie ihm damit sicher, wenn er nur ein bisschen Gefühle haben sollte, weh tun würde. Vielleicht aber schaffte sie es auch ihn damit einmal aus der Reserve zu locken.

Doch die gewünschte Reaktion blieb aus. Sawyer erwiderte nichts sondern stand ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf und lief in den Dschungel zurück.

„Super!" schimpfte Kate jetzt leise mit sich selbst. So wirst du nie einen Zugang zu ihm finden.

Sawyer hatte sich indess an seine Lieblingsstelle zurück gezogen. Unter einem riesigen Blatt eines Farns lag er auf dem Rücken und betrachtete den dichten Urwald über ihm. Es drang kein Licht hier her, weder Sterne noch der Mond waren im Stande, dass dicke Blätterdach zu durchbrechen. Einzig seine glimmende Zigarette leuchtete als kleines rotes Licht.

Seine Gedanken waren beim heutigen Tag. Er hatte es wieder nicht lassen können, Sayid zu provozieren, bis er auf ihn losging. Bei dem Gedanken befühlte er seinen Bauch, der sich wieder einige blaue Flecken davon getragen hatte.

Er war einfach nicht fähig irgendwelche sozialen Verbindungen einzugehen. Nicht mal bei Kate schaffte er es, nur zwei Minuten eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Dabei gab sie sich seit Beginn ihrer unfreiwilligen Ankunft hier alle Mühe Kontakt zu ihm zu bekommen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin einfach geboren um ein Aussenseiter zu sein." Nuschelte er traurig und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung in seinen Träumen eine andere, weitaus fröhlichere und freundlichere Welt ihm gegenüber zu sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch einen lauten schrillen Schrei aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

Es musste Kate sein, die aus Leibeskräften nach Hilfe schrie. Mit einem Schwung war er hoch geschossen und lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung Strand zurück. Was er da sah, liess ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren...

To be continue


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier nun schon das zweite Kapitel … hoffe es gefällt Euch ebenso wie das Erste und Ihr schreibt mir ein kleines Review….

Vicki so nun geht's weiter.. hoffe es gefällt Dir!

Yami ja mir geht's auch so.. war auch schon auf der Suche nach Slash Geschichten, bin leider auf nicht wirklich viele gestossen und habe mich wie gesagt auch riesig gefreut als ich gesehen habe, dass Du eine schreibst ( wie gesagt, bin grosser Fan Deiner Orli und Craig Geschichten )..Hoffe Du schreibst Deine auch bald weiter schon extrem neugierig bin… So denn… hier geht's nun erstmal weiter

Kapitel 2

Die junge Frau kniete neben jemanden, der offensichtlich starke Verletzungen hatte Die Haare am Kopf waren nicht mehr erkennbar und auch Kleidung war so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden.

„Oh Gott, oh mein Gott!" hörte er sie immer wieder vollkommen verzweifelt schreien, bis auch die anderen aus allen Ecken des Strandabschnitts angelaufen kamen.

Sayid hatte sie als erstes erreicht und auch Sawyer war fast an der Stelle angekommen.

„Ruhig Kate, sag mir was passiert ist." sprach der Iraker sanft auf die Amerikanerin ein, der Tränen wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen liefen. „Er ist aus dem Wald gekommen!" schluchzte sie laut „ ist dann an mir vorbei und zusammen gebrochen."

Sawyer warf einen Blick auf den verbrannten Körper vor ihm. Der Mann lebte anscheinend noch, kam ihm aber nicht bekannt vor. Scheinbar konnte es keiner von der Gruppe sein, die schon einige Zeit hier am Strand war.

Ein leises Ächzen liess ihn aus seinen Gedanken auffahren „ Wasser, Wasser bitte!" stöhnte der Verletze aus einem Mund, der nahezu nicht mehr erkennbar war.

„Bring sie weg Sayid!" sagte Sawyer ernst und ohne einen Gedanken an ein Wiederwort zu verschwenden zog der Mann mit den langen dunklen Locken die geschockte Kate in Richtung Bäume zurück.

Sawyer zur selben Zeit kniete sich nun ebenfalls neben den Verletzten. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Geruch des verbrannten Fleischs und auch das ganze Blut setzte ihm mächtig zu, doch er verbot sich jetzt in dieser Situation Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Ruhig Mann." sprach er beruhigend auf den anderen ein, der versuchte seinen Körper in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. „Bleib liegen. Wir holen Jack, den Doc. Ich weiss nicht ob du jetzt was trinken darfst."

Der Verletzte stöhnte erneut und unter einem gurgelnden Geräusch konnte Sawyer noch ein „bitte schnell" heraus hören.

Charlie der die ganze Sache von weitem betrachtet hatte, stürzte unterdessen in den Dschungel um Jack, aus den Höhlen zu Hilfe, zu holen. Auch wenn der Doc vielleicht nicht die richtigen medizinischen Geräte zu Hilfe hatte, aber vielleicht gab es ein paar Medikamente in seiner Bevorratung die dem Verbrannten Linderung bringen konnten.

Sayid war mit Kate im Zelt von Claire angekommen. Er legte die junge Frau auf das zweite Feldbett und nahm den nassen Lappen, der im Eimer neben Claire lag. „ Ruh dich einen Moment aus Kate. Du hast einen Schock. Das geht bald vorbei."

Claire die sich in der letzten Nacht sichtlich erholt hatte, sah Sayid fragend an. „ Ich erzähl dir später was passiert ist. Kannst Du ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen?" die dunklen Augen sahen das schwangere Mädchen forschend an.

„Ja kann ich. Geh ruhig."

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Kate wirklich in guten Händen war, verließ er das Zelt und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg zu Sawyer. Es wunderte ihn, dass der sonst so desinteressierte Blonde noch immer neben dem Mann hockte und sich scheinbar so gut es ging um ihn kümmerte.

Von weitem hörte er die tiefe Stimme des Südstaatlers „ Bleib ruhig . Es wird bald Hilfe da sein. Ich bin übrigens Dave Sawyer. Auch so ein armes Schwein, das mit dem Flieger hier abgestürzt ist. Zum Glück aber mit dem Mittelteil, wie ich jetzt an dir sehe."

Sayid schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wirklich aufmunternde Worte waren es ja nicht die sein selbsternannter Intimfeind sprach, dennoch wusste er das Sawyer es im Moment wirklich nur gut meinte.

„Charlie kommt gleich mit Jack wieder." Sagte der Iraker als er die beiden endlich erreichte.

„Hilfe kommt gleich. Ich bin Sayid" sprach er den im Sand liegenden und kontinuierlich vor Schmerzen stöhnenden an.

Plötzlich begann der Verwundete nach Luft zu schnappen. „Hilfe hilfe!" hörten die beiden den Mann noch röcheln, bevor die Geräusche endgültig verstummten.

Sawyer sah Sayid mit Schreck geweiteten Augen an „ Was machen wir jetzt verdammt?" er sprang auf und blickte gehetzt Richtung Dschungel aus dem jeden Moment der Doc kommen sollte.

„Bleib ruhig. Es ist zu spät. Er hatte zu schwere Verletzungen." Sayid sprach leise und ruhig. „ Nein, es kann nicht zu spät sein." Die blau grauen Augen von Sawyer flogen panisch vom Verbrannten zum Urwald und wieder zurück. „Nein niemals!" schrie er jetzt Sayid an, dessen Augen nur traurig hochsahen und versuchten ihm das Unausweichliche begreiflich zu machen.

„Doch Sawyer, wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Das war zu viel und der blonde Mann begann zu rennen. Einfach ohne Ziel. Er hatte schon einige Menschen sterben sehen. Ja, er hatte sogar versucht den Marschall zu töten, um ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Das hier war aber etwas anderes. Er starb ihm unter den Händen weg. Er hätte ihn doch retten wollen...

Als Jack zehn Minuten später am Ort des Geschehens eintraf, konnte er auch nur noch den Tod des Unbekannten feststellen. „Er hatte doch keine Chance, oder Jack?" fragte Sayid verunsichert. „Nein hatte er nicht. Die Verbrennungen sind zweiten und dritten Grades und das über den ganzen Körper verteilt. Es wundert mich, dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, „ Aber irgendwie scheint auf dieser Insel ja so einiges anders zu funktionieren." Damit deutete er auf Locke, der ihnen am letzten Abend am Feuer seine Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Kannst Du Dich bitte gleich noch um Sawyer kümmern?" Der Iraker sah den Arzt bittend an. „ Er scheint nicht damit klar gekommen zu sein, dass der Mann hier unter seinen Händen weggestorben ist. Was mich ja eigentlich wundert, denn beim Marschall…" Jack nickte „ Ja mach ich. Wenn du gehen würdest, hätte es eh keinen Sinn. Ihr streitet euch ja sowieso nur.

Das mit dem Marschall war aber etwas ganz anders. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr leiden sehen und er hatte ja schliesslich auch um Erlösung gebeten.

In diesem Fall aber wollte der Mann Hilfe."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Hat mich aber gewundert, dass unser ach so kalter und abgebrühter Süd-Staatler plötzlich derartig Gefühle zeigen kann." Er stoppte kurz „ Ich meine natürlich ausser Hass und Wut auf andere."

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Jacks Gesicht als er an Sawyer dachte. Ja dieser Mann war wirklich die Arroganz, Ignoranz und alles was sonst noch als negative Eigenschaften zu nenne war in einem. Selten hatte man seine andere Seite zu sehen bekommen, doch wenn hatte diese Jack sehr gut gefallen.

„Ich denke Sawyer ist nicht halb so böse wie er immer tut. Ich denke es ist eine Art Maske die ihn davor schützt durch andere Menschen verletzt zu werden."

Damit stand Jack auf und deutete auf den toten Körper vor sich. „ Könntest du dich mit Charlie oder Locke darum kümmern, dass der Mann beigesetzt wird. Am besten verbrennen?" fragte der Arzt nun und wusste, dass es sicher nicht einfach sein würde. Auch nicht für den recht psychisch stabilen Iraker, der schon sehr viel im Krieg gesehen hatte.

„Ja ich kümmere mich Doc."

Jack war schon ein ganzes Stück den Strand hinunter gelaufen, als er auf den Felsen ein paar hundert Meter vor ihm eine Gestalt in sich zusammen gesunken sitzen sah. Im Moment war es noch zu weit um das Gesicht der Person zu erkennen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nur der blonde sein konnte, den er suchte.

Und wirklich, als er näher kam erkannte er ihn sofort. Diese hoch gewachsene Statue, die langen blonden Haare, der inzwischen wild gewachsene Drei-Tage-Bart, die zerrissene Jeans und das schwarze T-Shirt machten den Mann mit dem starken Süd-Staaten Akzent aus.

„Hey!" rief er aus noch einiger Entfernung um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Dieser jedoch reagierte nicht. „Sawyer, hey darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Jack stand inzwischen fast neben ihm, doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion. Sawyer blickte weiter aufs Meer hinaus. Die Augen auf den weiten Horizont gerichtet. Jack erschrak, als er die blau grauen Augen sah. Sie wirkten leer und ganz weit aus der Realität entschwunden.

Aus seiner Studienzeit wusste er noch, dass er sehr behutsam mit Personen umgehen musste, die unter Schock standen. Leider hatte er nicht wirklich viel Erfahrungen mit psychischen Problemen gemacht, da er sich relativ schnell für die Chirurgie entschieden hatte, aber ein paar Grundkenntnisse hatte er dennoch.

„Sawyer, du konntest ihn nicht retten. Die Verbrennungen waren einfach zu schwer." Sprach er leise auf den blonden Mann ein.

„Ich weiss das du dich jetzt furchtbar fühlen musst. So ging es mir auch, als der erste Patient auf dem OP-Tisch gestorben ist, für den ich verantwortlich war. Aber es ist leider so Sawyer… Menschen sterben und wir können manchmal einfach nichts tun." Er stoppte und wartete ob er auf die Aussage irgendwie reagieren würde, doch noch immer passierte nichts.

„Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt nicht allein bist und dir hier zu viele Gedanken machst. Komm mit, Hurley wollte etwas von dem Wildschwein machen, das Locke gestern gefangen hat."

Jetzt drehte Sawyer das erste Mal langsam den Kopf zu Jack, der ihn besorgt ansah.

„Wie kannst du jetzt nur ans Essen denken Doc?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Der Mann ist elendig verreckt. Er hatte Schmerzen und ich habe nichts getan." Die Stimme klang gebrochen. Nichts so, wie ihn der Doc sonst kannte. Nichts erinnerte in dem Moment an den zynischen Mann, der jedem einen Spruch an den Hals warf, der es wagte ihn anzusprechen.

„Du konntest nichts tun Sawyer. Glaub mir. Du hast ihm bei gestanden in der schwersten Zeit. Du warst bei ihm und hast ihm Geborgenheit gegeben." Sawyers Augen begannen auf einmal wild zu leuchten „ Ich habe ihm Geborgenheit gegeben? Ich weiss ja nicht mal selbst wie es ist, diese zu erfahren." Damit sprang er auf und liess den komplett verwirrten Jack zurück.

Sawyer lief und lief, bis er an seinem Lieblingsplatz angekommen war. Dort liess er sich fallen und vergrub sofort sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Die Tränen kamen schneller, als er reagieren konnte und kurze Zeit später schluchzte er hemmungslos.

Jack war inzwischen zu den anderen zurück gekehrt und sah nach Kate, die noch immer bei Claire im Zelt sass. „Geht's wieder? Ich habe gehört, dass hat dich vorhin sehr mitgenommen!" er sah die Frau mit den dunklen Locken besorgt an. „ Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's schon wieder gut. War wohl nur der Schock. Mein Kreislauf ist ein bisschen durcheinander geraten und dann bin ich halt innerlich zusammen geklappt. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin soweit wieder fit."

„Dann ist ja gut. Sawyer scheint es nicht so schnell wieder besser zu gehen." Kate sah ihn fragend an. „Ich war eben bei ihm. Er saß abseits auf den Felsen und war total in sich zusammen gesunken. Ich habe versucht ihn zu trösten in dem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass der Mann auf jeden Fall gestorben wäre. Aber er hat mich gar nicht wirklich wahr genommen und ist dann irgendwann einfach hochgesprungen und weg gelaufen." Die dunklen Augen des Mannes spiegelten extreme Besorgnis wieder.

„Er ist lange nicht so hart und kalt, wie er immer versucht uns glaubend zu machen." Sagte Kate leise. „Ich weiss und ich hoffe das er sich bald wieder fangen wird. Morgen werde ich auf jeden Fall noch einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden."

Damit beendeten sie das Gespräch und Jack ging nach draussen zum Lagerfeuer. „ Ich bleibe heute hier, falls es euch nichts ausmacht." Sagte er zu den Jungs die ums Lagerfeuer herum sassen und auf Stöcken Fleischstücke brieten.

„Hey Jack, wie kommst du auf so eine dumme Idee. Schön das du da bist." Sagte Hurley und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Gerade als er sich gesetzt hatte, hörte er leises Schluchzen aus Dickicht. „Ich bin gleich wieder da…" entschuldigte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg um den Klagelauten nachzugehen.

To be continue


	3. Kapitel 3

So, nun Kapitel 3... 

yami Ich weiss, ich bin ja so doof... wie komm ich denn auf Dave?am Kopf kratz.. hatte bestimmt voher irgendwas gelesen in dem ein Dave die Hauptrolle gespielt hat **lach** . Nein das war nur ein Versehen.. mir ist durchaus bewusst, das Sawyer mit Vornamen James heisst.

Wann geht's denn bei Dir weiter?

Kapitel 3 

Als er sich langsam durch das dichte Farnkraut kämpfte hörte er die Laute immer deutlicher. Der jenige der so weinte schien wirklich verzweifelt zu sein und in seinem Kopf machte sich immer mehr die Vermutung breit, dass es sich hier um keinen anderen als Sawyer handeln konnte. Am Strand hatte er alle gesehen, die nicht mit in die Höhlen gekommen waren und jemand anderen vermutete er hier nicht wirklich.

Zwei Minuten später war er dem Geräusch so nah wie nicht zuvor. Er blickte unsicher hin und her, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen. Die Blätter der Farnkräuter waren hier teilweise einen Meter hoch, so dass man nicht auf den Boden sehen konnte. Doch da, bewegte sich eines der Blätter. Sein Blick glitt sofort nach unten. Da lag er, der starke Blonde. Zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind schüttelten die Schluchzer den so durchtrainierten Körper. Sein Gesicht noch immer in seinen Armen vergraben bot er einen furchtbar traurigen Anblick.

„Sawyer?" sprach er ihn leise an. „Ist gut, ich bins nur Doc." Er benutzte absichtlich den Spitznamen, dem Sawyer ihm gegeben hatte. „Pst, es ist doch alles gut." Er hatte sich neben den Mann fallen lassen und strich ihm nun sanft über den Rücken. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung wie die Reaktion des anderen darauf ausfallen würde, aber eine andere Art ihn zu trösten fiel ihm nicht ein.

Und tatsächlich, nach einer Weile beruhigte sich dieser ein wenig und schniefte nur noch leise vor sich hin.

Jack der das, jetzt schon ein wenig beruhigt, zur Kenntnis nahm hörte aber nicht auf, den anderen mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da war.

„Es ist gut, dass du es raus lässt Sawyer." beugte er einer eventuellen Schamreaktion des anderen vor. „ Es ist keine Schwäche zu weinen. Gerade nach dem was wir hier alles erlebt haben!" sprach er weiter. „ Ich habe auch abends oft gelegen, in den Himmel geschaut und geweint. Es hilft und befreit." Langsam merkte er, wie der Atem des anderen immer ruhiger wurde und der andere scheinbar einschlief.

„So ist gut. Schlaf ein wenig, morgen sieht die Welt vielleicht schon wieder ganz anders aus." damit strich er ihm noch einmal sanft über die langen Haare und stand auf um zu gehen, aber ein leises , fast nicht zu verstehendes „ Bitte bleib." Liess ihn umkehren. „Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole nur kurz eine Decke für Dich." Damit stand der Doc auf und lief zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig. Sawyer schlief zwar durch, aber er schien immer wieder in Alpträumen gefangen, sodass ihn Jack immer wieder durch sanfte Streicheleinheiten beruhigen musste. Irgendwann jedoch musste er selbst auch eingeschlafen sein, denn als Jack am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und neben sich blickte, war Sawyer verschwunden.

Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass sich nicht auf einmal alles geändert haben konnte und dennoch hatte er es nach dem gestrigen Abend gehofft. Sawyer hatte sich ihm in gewisser Hinsicht anvertraut. Hatte ihn gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben. Es war wenigstens ein Anfang auf einem langen Weg.

Sayid stand gerade am Feuer als Sawyer an ihm vorbei lief. „ Hey Ali, habt ihr mir wenigstens noch etwas zu Essen übergelassen?" Der Iraker sah ihn irritiert an und wollte schon zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten, als er bemerkte, dass Sawyer ja gar nichts bösartiges gesagt hatte.

„Ja da drüben." antwortete der gutmütige Hurley, bevor Sayid etwas erwidern konnte.

Sawyer ging zur Tragfläche, auf der einige Essensvorräte aufgereiht lagen. Ein paar Stücke Fleisch und ein Stück Mango schienen ihm zuzusagen, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er die Sachen in die kleine Tasche die er bei sich hatte und ging den Strand entlang zu dem Felsen, auf dem er auch am vergangenen Tag gesessen hatte.

Zur selben Zeit traf Jack auf Kate, die gerade aus dem Krankenzelt von Claire kam.

„Wo warst du die Nacht ? Wir dachten eigentlich du wolltest hier bleiben." Kate sah ihn mit grossen fragenden Augen an.

„Ich habe mich um einen Patienten gekümmert." sagte er abwesend und suchte den Strand mit seinen Augen ab. „Welchem Patienten denn? Es ist doch nicht wieder jemand verletzt worden?"

„Nein keine Angst. Es war Sawyer." Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde, doch er hatte sich auf diese Situation vorbereitet.

„Du warst bei Sawyer? Er hat das zugelassen? Weißt du mehr über ihn und seine Vergangenheit? Sag schon."

Er atmete einmal ruhig durch um dann mit der Antwort zu beginnen. „Er hatte keine andere Wahl als es zuzulassen! Es ging ihm schlecht. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl! Im Gegenteil, er ist glaube ich sehr sensibel. Ich weiss nicht mehr über ihn, wie vorher. Ich bin einfach nur über Nacht bei ihm geblieben, damit er nicht allein war." Innerlich klopfte er sich auf die Schulter. Er hatte viel gesagt, aber eigentlich ohne wirklichen Inhalt. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie schlecht es Sawyer wirklich ging. Schliesslich hatte er sich extra versteckt um nicht von den anderen in seiner Schwäche gesehen zu werden.

„Unglaublich. Du bist halt doch ein Wunder, Doc." sagte Kate und folgte dem besorgten Blick, der wieder über den Strand wanderte, scheinbar aber sein Ziel nicht fand.

„Er sitzt wieder hinten bei den Felsen." Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. Ihr war von Anfang an nicht entgangen, dass Jack sich immer sehr um den schwierigen Blonden bemüht hatte. Alle anderen hatten nach kurzer Zeit resigniert aufgegeben, nur Jack suchte immer wieder das Gespräch, obwohl er oft genug harsche und schroffe Worte an den Kopf geschmissen bekommen hatte.

„Du machst dir grosse Sorgen oder?" fragte sie jetzt, obwohl es offensichtlich war.

Er wurde ein bisschen rot und nickte dann. Das reichte Kate als Antwort und mit einem leichten Stupser in den Rücken sagte sie „Geh zu ihm. Rede mit ihm. Wenn er jemanden an sich ran lässt und vertraut, dann dir."

Und so machte sich Jack erneut auf den Weg zu den schroffen Felsen, die ins Meer hinein ragten.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" kündigte er sich schon von Weitem an. Er hatte Angst, dass die alte Maske wieder voll da war und er gleich eine schroffe Abweisung bekommen würde. „Worüber?" die Stimme klang wie immer. Kalt und unnahbar.

„Über die Ereignisse gestern!" antwortete Jack vorsichtig.

„Da gibt's nichts zu reden Doc. Der Mann ist tot und das wars." Sawyer hatte die Augen bereits wieder aufs Meer gerichtet und erwartete scheinbar, dass Jack dies als Aufforderung zum Gehen verstehen würde.

„Nicht nur darüber Sawyer. Vor allem über den Satz den du gesagt hast." er schluckte und traute es dann auszusprechen „ Das du nie Geborgenheit erfahren hast." jetzt war es raus und Jack atmete ein wenig erleichtert aus.

„Wie bitte?" die Stimme des Blonden klang aufgebracht und aggressiv. „Na ja, das hast du gesagt, gestern hier." Jack fühlte, wie der andere sich immer mehr in seiner Wut hoch puschte.

„Verschwinde Doc oder ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren." Die blau grauen Augen blitzen den Arzt gefährlich an.

Jack hatte ja mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet, aber das sie so heftig ausfallen würde, hätte selbst er nicht vermutet.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens noch immer da stand sagte Sawyer in einem gefährlichen Ton „ Halt dich von mir fern und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen."

Jack zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. Also hatte sich nichts verändert. Sawyer war noch immer der Mann mit der kalten Maske, die so perfekt sass, das man nicht mal die Ansatzpunkte erkennen konnte.

Aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Irgendwann würde er die Maske runter reißen und den so sensiblen James Sawyer zum Vorschein bringen.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage. Jack war zwischenzeitlich mehrmals in den Höhlen gewesen, um nach den dort verbliebenen Leuten zu sehen. Es ging allen gut und so entschied er sich bis auf weiteres sein Leben wieder an den Strand zu verlegen.

Abends sass er oft mit Sayid oder Kate am Feuer und sprach über ihr gemeinsames Sorgenkind, dass sie seit Tagen komplett ignorierte.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass sich sogar Sayid Sorgen um Sawyer macht." sagte Kate lachend, als sie sich ein Stück Fleisch aufspießte um es zu braten.

„Na ja, er vermisst sicherlich den täglichen Streit mit ihm. Das war für ihn eine Art konstante Position hier. Er wusste, wenn Sawyer kommt gibt es Ärger bei dem er auch seinen eigenen Frust ablassen konnte. Nun aber geht Sawyer ihm aus dem Weg und provoziert nicht mehr und das ist etwas was unser Iraker ganz und gar nicht verarbeiten kann." Jack grinste bei dem Gedanken. Sonst war es immer der Blonde gewesen der ankam und Sayid versucht hatte, zur Weißglut zu treiben. Jetzt lief das Spiel genau anders herum. Nur mit der Einschränkung das der Mann aus den Süd-Staaten nicht auf die Beschimpfungen oder Neckereien einging.

„Du hast Recht. Ich sehe Sayid ganz oft grübelnd irgendwo sitzen. Wahrscheinlich versucht er sich neue Sachen auszudenken um den anderen vielleicht doch auf die Palme bringen zu können." Die dunkelhaarige Frau lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und genoss das warme Feuer, dass den recht feuchten und Verhältnis mäßig kühlen Abend erträglicher machte.

„Bestimmt. Wie die kleinen Kinder." Jack lachte nun richtig, denn die Kinder seiner Freunde daheim waren auch nicht anders.

„Ich sag es ja immer. Aber was solls... lassen wir die beiden machen..:" damit war das Gespräch über die beiden beendet und Kate und Jack widmeten sich ein wenig den anderen.

Sawyer hingegen lag wieder einsam unter seinem Farn und starrte ins dunkele Blätterdach.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Abend, an dem Jack bei ihm war und ihm eine so schmerzlich vermisste Wärme gegeben hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass Jack sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte und das die Zuneigung die er spürte sicher nicht gespielt war, doch er konnte sie einfach nicht annehmen. So gern er es auch getan hätte. Er konnte und durfte es sich selbst einfach nicht erlauben.

Jack hatte sein Nachtlager in der Nähe des Farnkrautes in dem auch Sawyer lag aufgeschlagen. Somit hatte er immer die Möglichkeit den anderen, aus sicherer Entfernung, im Auge zu behalten.

Als er am Abend noch da lag und die Sterne betrachtete hörte er auf einmal wieder dieses verzweifelte Schluchzen.

Ohne lange zu überlegen sprang er auf und stürzte durch das Dickicht hin durch...

To be continue


	4. Kapitel 4

  
Hier schon der 4. Teil... scheine gerade einen regelrechten Schreibflash zu haben lach 

yami Heulsuse ? **g**.. na ja im Pilot sass er ja auch schon mit Tränen in den Augen über dem Brief in seiner Hand ( ich habe noch keine Ahnung was weiter passiert – daher ist die Geschichte komplett ausgedacht – habe nur bisher erfahren, dass übernächste Folge endlich Erklärungen folgen sollen, warum er so ist, wie er ist...)...

Nein, aber ich finde nicht das er eine Heulsuse ist.. ich denke das wird sich bald auch wieder regenerieren, wenn er erst Vertrauen gefasst hat. Mal schaun wie´s weiter geht böse grins

Ich freue mich wie immer über ein Review!

Kapitel 4 

Und wieder fand er den grossen Blonden. Diesmal sass er, die Knie mit dem Armen umschlungen und wippte im Takt der Schluchzer hin und her.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?" flüsterte Jack sanft und setzte sich erneut neben Sawyer, der ihn scheinbar nicht wahr nahm.

„Komm her. Ich halte dich." sagte Jack noch kurz, bevor er den anderen vorsichtig umarmte und ihm leise beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte.

„Ich will nicht, geh weg." Kam noch einmal eine kurze, kaum zu erkennende Gegenwehr, bis er schliesslich aufgab und die Wärme des anderen akzeptierte.

Jack hielt ihn fest, bis die Schluchzer abgeebt waren. Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas das alles gut werden würde, doch da er ja noch nicht einmal wusste wieso es dem Blonden neben ihm wirklich so schlecht ging, hielt er sich zurück.

„Möchtest du jetzt darüber sprechen? Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer und verspreche dir, das nichts was du mir erzählst, jemals an jemand anderen weitergegeben wird." Jack sah ihn aufmunternd an und Sawyer erwiderte den Blick und versuchte in seinem sarkastischen Ton zu sagen. „ Ich weiss Doc, ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Damit herrschte erst einmal Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Jeder machte sich darüber Gedanken, wie die Situation nun weiter gehen sollte, doch irgendwann brach Sawyer die Ruhe „ Ich werde es dir erzählen Doc, aber sollte ich jemals erfahren, dass Du es jemanden weiter erzählst. Ich schwöre, ich bringe dich um."

Jacks Herz machte einen Sprung. Sawyer wollte sich ihm wirklich anvertrauen. Er hatte es geschafft und schnell bemühte er sich ihm die Sicherheit zu geben. „ Ich verspreche es dir James Sawyer. Ich werde niemanden auch nur ein bisschen von dem sagen!" damit gab sich der Blonde zufrieden, drehte sich aus der Umarmung und blickte in die Dunkelheit.

„Du weißt ja nun, dass ich mit dem Tod des Mannes nicht klar gekommen bin. Ich habe das einmal zu viel erlebt." Er schluckte und rieb sich kurz über den Nacken.

„Meine Eltern, also mein Vater war ein Säufer, Betrüger und Schläger. Er hatte am Ende nicht einmal mehr das Geld um mir etwas zu Essen zu kaufen." Sawyer redete jetzt in unzusammenhängenden Sätzen, sodass Jack versuchen musste die Teilchen des Puzzles zusammen zu fügen.

„ An meinem 9.Geburtstag, da bin ich heim gekommen. Von der Schule. Ich bin rein und hab mich gewundert das alles so ruhig war. Es war sonst nie ruhig bei uns. Ich bin dann jedenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und da sah ich meine Mutter liegen." Er stockte und erneut begannen die Tränen über seine Wangen zu fliessen. „ Sie lag in einer grossen Blutlache. Mein Vater hatte sie in den Kopf geschossen, aber sie lebte noch." Jacks Magen krampfte sich zusammen er ahnte was jetzt gleich kommen würde. „ Sie flehte mich um Hilfe an. Sie hatte mir nie geholfen, wenn mein Vater mich geprügelt hatte, immer nur gesagt ich sei ein schlechtes böses Kind und hätte es verdient." Der Körper des Blonden begann wieder vor und zurück zu wippen und der Arzt befürchtete schon, Sawyer könnte in einen tranceartigen Zustand eines Traumas verfallen. „Ich habe sie einfach liegen lassen. Ich bin raus aus der Wohnung. Habe beim Nachbarn eine halbe Stunde später die Polizei rufen lassen. Da war sie dann bereits tot." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich hätte sie retten können Jack!" er liess sich auf den Bauch fallen und schlug mit beiden Händen fest auf den Boden ein. „Ich habe sie sterben lassen. Ich bin Schuld das sie tot ist!" Jack stand noch immer unter einer Art Schock. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass etwas Gravierendes geschehen sein musste in Sawyers Vergangenheit, aber so etwas. Sanft berührte er seine Schulter. „ Pssst. Du hast keine Schuld. Wenn dein Vater sie in den Kopf geschossen hat, gab es keine Überlebenschance." Er wusste selbst, dass es durchaus Fälle gab, in denen man Patienten mit solchen Schussverletzungen noch retten konnte, aber gerade das konnte er Sawyer sicher nicht sagen. „Doch ich bin schuld. Ich verdiene es nicht am Leben zu sein! Ich bin ein Bastard. Es ist nur recht und billig, dass mich jeder hier hasst." Die letzten Worte hatte er wütend heraus geschrieen, sodass einige Minuten später Kate besorgt vor ihnen stand.

Sawyer hatte sie zum Glück noch nicht gesehen und so deutete Jack ihr mit Handzeichen, sich schnell wieder leise und unbemerkt zurückzuziehen. Kate sah ihn zwar unsicher an, nickte dann aber und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Sag sowas nicht Sawyer, wer hasst dich denn? Du hast leider eine Art manchmal, die es den Leuten nicht einfach macht, dich zu mögen. Du bist zynisch und aggressiv und oftmals auch arrogant. Aber Kate und ich zum Beispiel wissen genau, dass hinter dieser Maske ein James Sawyer wohnt, der sehr sensibel und feinfühlig ist."

„Keiner kann mich mögen. Ich bin ein kaltblütiges Schwein!" schrie er nun erneut und Jack sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als die beiden Arme des Blonden, die immer noch wie verrückt auf den Fussboden einhämmerten festzuhalten und ihm in die Augen zu schaun.

„Hör auf damit Sawyer!" die Stimme war streng und unnachgiebig und Sawyer war die Überraschung darüber in den Augen abzulesen. Nie hatte jemand so mit ihm gesprochen. Nie hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht ihn, bei etwas das er tat, aufzuhalten.

„Du bist kein kaltblütiges Schwein. Verstehst du. Ich habe dich durchschaut. Du bist nur ein armer Kerl, der versucht seine Angst, seine Gefühle hinter Bösartigkeit zu verstecken damit er nicht wieder verletzt werden kann. Stimmts?" Die Augen des Arztes blickten immer noch unbarmherzig in die blaugrauen des anderen.

Dieser schlug seine jetzt zu Boden und nickte. Keine Sekunde später brach er in sich zusammen.

„Sawyer, hey!" Jack rüttelte mit aller Kraft ihm, doch kein Laut war mehr von ihm zu hören. Er prüfte sofort den Puls und stellte fest, dass der andere scheinbar einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Er musste jetzt handeln, ihn jetzt schnell ins Zelt bringen und ihm von den vorhandenen Medikamenten geben, damit er wieder in Ordnung kam.

„Hurley, Charlie!" schrie er durch die Nacht.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten schon lange geschlafen. Müde blinzelnd setzten sie sich auf und hörten erneut Jacks Rufe.

„Los komm, der Doc braucht unsere Hilfe!" Charlie zog den noch immer verschlafenen Hurley auf die Beine.

Als die beiden bei Jack im Dickicht ankamen sahen sie zuerst nicht was los war.

„ Was ist denn los Jack? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

„Helft mir bitte, ich kann ihn nicht allein tragen." Da erst sahen die beiden Sawyer bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Charlie sofort. „ Er ist zusammen geklappt. Wir müssen ihn schnell ins Zelt bringen."

Einige Stunden später hatte Jack den Kreislauf seines Patienten wieder stabilisiert. Er war zwar noch immer nicht ansprechbar, aber das war nach der Gabe der Schlafmittel auch nicht verwunderlich.

„Wie lange lässt du ihn jetzt schlafen?" fragte Kate, die Jack Gesellschaft beim Wache halten leistete.

„Ich weiss nicht genau.. Am liebsten würde ich ihn gar nicht mehr aufwachen lassen."

Kate blickte den Arzt mit Erstaunen im Blick an.

„Du willst ihn umbringen?" fragte sie schockiert.

„Nein du verstehst mich falsch!" antwortete er kraftlos. „ Er hat viel durchgemacht und wenn er aufwacht, wird er wieder in der harten Realtität sein. Ich habe Angst, dass es ihn endgültig zerbricht."

Jack wischte sich seine aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augen.

„So schlimm?" fragte Kate vorsichtig und umarmte den Mann mit den kurzen Haaren sanft. „Schlimmer!" sagte er und liess sich in die warme Umarmung fallen.

Als Sawyer am übernächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er erstaunt, dass er nicht mehr unter seinem Farn lag, sondern über ihm die weisse Plane des Krankenzeltes zu sehen war.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter und blieb an Kate hängen, die in der anderen Ecke des Zeltes unter einer Decke zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden schlief.

Ansonsten war niemand mehr in dem Zelt. Alles wirkte aufgeräumt und ordentlich. Er beschloss erstmal aufzustehen um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, denn sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau an.

„Wo willst du hin?" Kate die bei den Geräusche sofort wach geworden war, blickte besorgt auf den Blonden Mann der nun aufrecht auf dem provisorischem Bett sass.

„Was zu trinken holen Freckles?" fragte er mit ein bisschen Biss in der Stimme.

„Du bleibst liegen. Ich hole dir Wasser." Sagte Kate bestimmt und ging zur Truhe, in der sie die Wasserflaschen gelagert hatten.

„Welch ein exzellenter Service!" sagte Sawyer grinsend, als sie ihm das Wasser reichte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Mann, der noch vor zwei Tagen so gebrochen im Urwald gelegen hatte.

„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran!" sagte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Ich hole dann mal Jack. Er möchte sicher nach dir sehen." Damit verliess sie das Zelt und machte sich auf, um den Arzt zu suchen.

Dieser sass gerade mit Locke zusammen und liess sich Backgammon erklären. „Verdammt, ich bin einfach zu doof dafür." Sagte Jack und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als Locke ihn ermahnte, dass er seine Steine so nicht setzten dürfe.

„Nein, es fehlt dir einfach die Übung Jack. Lass uns die nächsten Tage öfter mal ein Spiel machen, dann hast Du es ruck zuck drauf." Sprach ihm der ältere Mann Mut zu.

„Jack!" rief Kate quer über den Strand. Dieser drehte den Kopf zur Geräuschquelle und sah die junge Frau wild mit den Armen wedeln. „ Ich glaube ich werde gebraucht. Können wir unsere Partie auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben?" Der ältere Mann nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „ Lauf schon los." Sagte er noch und schon war Jack verschwunden.

Kate war inzwischen wieder zu Sawyer ins Zelt zurück gekehrt. Dieser war gerade dabei seine Turnschuhe wieder anzuziehen um das Krankenlager zu verlassen.

„Nichts da!" rief sie empört. „Du bleibst liegen, bis Jack sein o.K. dazu gibt, dass du aufstehen darfst!" sagte sie bestimmt.

„Genau sie hat Recht." Hörte Sawyer plötzlich die Stimme vom Eingang her sagen.

„Du bleibst liegen, bis ich sage das du wieder rumlaufen darfst." Jack nickte Kate kurz zu und diese verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Jacks Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und er wandte sich mit sanften Worten an seinen Schützling. „Geht's dir ein bisschen besser? Du hattest einen Nervenzusammenbruch und ich musste dich zwei Tage mit Tabletten ruhig stellen."

Sawyer wich dem musternden Blick aus und sah auf den Boden. Also hatte er all das nicht geträumt. Es war Wirklichkeit gewesen und er hatte dem Doc tatsächlich erzählt, was ihn zu dem gemacht hat, was er heute war.

„Ein wenig besser ja. Ich fühle mich sehr ausgeschlafen." Die Stimme des Süd-Staatlers klang neutral und ohne jede Emotion.

„Das freut mich. Sawyer, mir ist klar das du dich jetzt sehr unwohl fühlst. Ich weiss inzwischen eine Menge über dich, dass du mir in einer anderen Lage sicher nicht erzählt hättest. Aber glaube mir, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde versuchen dir das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass dir so fehlt, zu geben. Ich verspreche dir das ich versuche dich zu schützen. Dir Wärme zu geben. Nimm meine Freundschaft an. Bitte." Jacks letzte Worte klangen fast flehend und er blickte angespannt zu Sawyer, der sich die langen Haare unsicher aus dem Gesicht hinter die Ohren strich.

„Aber was habe ich dir zu bieten? Eine Freundschaft besteht aus Geben und Nehmen, soweit ich weiss. Ich habe nichts was ich dir geben kann, ausser meinem Zynismus, meiner schlechten Laune und meiner arroganten Art." Sawyer fing wieder an ins alte Muster zu fallen, die Augen nach unten zu schlagen, aber Jack ging sofort dazwischen.

„Du gibst mir schon alleine dadurch viel, dass Du mir vertraust und mit mir sprichst."

Sawyer sah ihn mit grossen blauen Augen an. „Und das reicht dir?" fragte er ungläubig. „ Ja das reicht mir." Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Arztes als er sich zu Sawyer setzte. „Freundschaft?" er hielt ihm die Hand hin und überraschender Weise zog der Blonde ihn auf einmal in eine feste Umarmung. „Ja Freundschaft."

Jacks Herze hüpfte und er fühlte wie Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch einen Freudentanz aufführten. Er war einen bedeutenden Schritt weiter gekommen. Er würde Sawyer wahrscheinlich nie seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren können, aber es war zumindestenes ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

In den nächsten Tagen machten die beiden Männer viel zusammen. Jack gab Sawyer viele Aufgaben, die er für ihn mit Freude erledigte. Er war zwar zu allen anderen noch immer grob und ungehobelt, aber wenn er mit Jack allein war, zeigte er seine andere Seite ganz offen.

Als sie eines Abends als letzte am Lagerfeuer sassen sagte Jack vorsichtig „Sag mal, kannst du dir vorstellen deine Maske auch gegenüber anderen Leuten fallen zu lassen?" die braunen Augen sahen den anderen forschend an. Ein Grummeln war das Einzige, was Jack als Antwort erhielt. „Also nicht gesprächig heute!" sagte er grinsend und lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete verträumt das Spiel der Flammen. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch begann Sawyer dann doch leise zu sprechen „ Ich weiss nicht. Sie haben mich alle so kennen gelernt. Ich glaube nicht das sie mir das, was ich ihnen bisher angetan habe, verzeihen können."

Jack war sofort wieder näher an den anderen heran gerutscht, als er die traurige Stimme hörte. Auch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass Sawyer inzwischen durch das Gröbste durch war, schien das nicht ganz der Fall zu sein.

„Ich denke die anderen würden sich freuen, den echten James Sawyer kennen zu lernen! Stell dir mal Sayids Gesicht vor, wenn du ihn morgens fragen würdest, wie er geschlafen hat." Er schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung. Der Iraker würde die Welt nicht mehr verstehen und vielleicht hätte er da das nächste Trauma zu behandeln.

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen, aber versprechen werde ich dir nichts." Sagte er und sah Jack direkt in die Augen.

Dieser musste sofort den Blick abwenden, denn ein Kribbeln breitete sich beim des Blonden im ganzen Körper aus und liess ihn erschaudern.

„Schläfst du heute bei mir?" Jack wäre fast die Wasserflasche aus der Hand gefallen, als er diese Bitte hörte. Es war eine einfache leicht zu verstehende Bitte gewesen und dennoch brachte sie ihn aus dem Konzept. „Sicher wenn du willst." Antwortete er mehr mechanisch und er strafte sich innerlich, an etwas anderes als an Freundschaft gedacht zu haben.

Damit verliessen sie das Feuer und zogen sich unter die Farne zurück.

Als Jack in der Nacht wieder einmal von Sawyers unruhigem Schlaf geweckt wurde, betrachte er ihn lange. Die markanten Gesichtszüge des Amerikaners, die blonden wilden Haare, der durchtrainierte Körper. Und plötzlich schien ihn der Teufel zu reiten und er küsste seinen Schützling ganz zart auf die Stirn, doch in dem Moment schlug dieser panisch seine Augen auf...


	5. Kapitel 5

Hier nun das fünfte Kapitel... 

Ein dickes Danke und einen Knuddler an meine Beta-Leserin Yamica!

Über ein Review würde ich mich wie immer freuen!

Kapitel 5 

„Was soll das? Was machst Du da Doc?" Sawyers Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Jack fiel vor Schreck nach hinten über, auf den Boden.

Was sollte er jetzt nur sagen? Er wollte den anderen doch in keinem Fall verschrecken. Er war ein solcher Idiot! Wie konnte er nur?

„Sorry, ich habe nur deine Temperatur fühlen wollen und bin dabei nach vorn übergekippt." Jack schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wenn er ihm diese Ausrede abnehmen würde... „Ach so. Und ich dachte schon du wolltest mich küssen, Doc!" kicherte Sawyer, wie ein kleiner Junge.

Der Arzt schluckte. Er hatte es ihm tatsächlich abgenommen. Erleichtert lachte er

„ Was denkst Du denn James Sawyer, ich habe solchen Entzug, dass ich dich im Schlaf überfalle." Sawyer schaute den anderen auf Grund seiner ungewohnten Ausdrucksweise mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an... „Wäre eine neue Seite an dir Doc." Kam es ein bisschen provozierend, bevor er sich wieder zurück legte um weiterzuschlafen. „ Und jetzt bitte, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf!" sagte er noch und drehte Jack den Rücken zu.

Jack stand am Morgen besonders früh auf, um dem großen Blonden nicht gleich in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sicher, er hatte ihm seine kleine Notlüge abgenommen, doch es war ihm immer noch mehr als peinlich, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen.

„Hey Jack, ich wollte in den Wald Holz holen, kommst du mit?" Sayid hatte sich bereits die Axt und eine große provisorisch erstellte Tragetasche geschnappt und wollte sich auf den Weg machen.

„Ja gern. Ich komme." Als der Arzt dem Iraker in den Dschungel folgte, war Jack froh ein paar Stunden ohne den Südstaatler verbringen zu können. Sein Kontrollverlust steckte ihm noch zu sehr in den Knochen und er befürchtete, dass wenn er nicht wieder ein wenig Distanz aufbauen könnte, das Ganze zu einem wahren Desaster werden würde.

„Sawyer geht's besser, oder?" fragte Sayid unbefangen, als sie kurz an einem großen Wasserfall Pause machten.

„Ja ich denke schon. Er hat Vertrauen gefasst und wirkt insgesamt jetzt etwas entspannter."

„Du hast recht. Er hat mich die ganzen letzten Tage nicht mehr versucht zu provozieren. Es war richtig angenehm."

Jack nickte zustimmend. „Er bemüht sich wirklich. Ich hoffe nur, dass die anderen das auf Dauer auch honorieren werden."

Sayid sah ihn skeptisch an. „ Es wird sicher einige geben, die ihm seine Art mit ihnen umzugehen nicht verzeihen können, aber Leute wie Hurley, Charlie, Locke, Kate, du und ich sind schon dazu in der Lage würde ich sagen."

„Du meinst echt, du könntest mit ihm in Frieden leben?" Jack zog fragend seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und sah den anderen ungläubig an. „Natürlich. Ich war es nicht, der damals mit den Streitereien angefangen hat. Er hat damit begonnen, mich als Auslöser für unsere Katastrophe hier, zu beschimpfen. Erinnere dich. Er hat mir sogar unterstellt, ich hätte den Transiever mutwillig kaputt gemacht." Augenblicklich schwang wieder Ärger in der Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich denke wirklich, dass diese anfängliche Schuldzuweisung mehr daran lag, dass ein Schuldiger für die Misere gefunden werden musste. Menschen sind nun mal so, sie können besser mit unbekannten oder unangenehmen Situationen umgehen, wenn sie den Auslöser kennen."

Sayid nickte zustimmend und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Zur selben Zeit wachte nun auch Sawyer auf. Er blickte neben sich und erkannte, dass Jack bereits aufgestanden war. Wie jeden morgen ging er erstmal runter zum Meer um ein kurzes Bad zu nehmen und so den Schweiß des gestrigen Tages abzuwaschen.

Er tauchte gerade aus einer Welle wieder auf, als er Kate am Strand sitzen sah. „Hey Freckles, wolltest mal einen gut aussehenden Mann nackt sehen, oder wie darf ich das verstehen, dass du da sitzt und mich anstarrst!" Seine Miene war amüsiert und Kate lachte laut auf. „ Na klar. Du bist schließlich der einzige vernünftige Mann auf der ganzen Insel." Antwortete sie sarkastisch, löste die Spannung aber sofort wieder mit einem befreiten Lachen.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur Fragen, ob du gleich mit uns Frühstücken willst." Sie deutete zu den anderen, die schon wie ein kleiner Ameisenhaufen dabei war, ihre Vorräte für ein gemeinsames Essen herzurichten.

„Hmh, ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen…", wollte Sawyer gerade ausführen, als Kate bestimmt sagte „ Keine Widerrede. Ich drehe mich jetzt um, du kommst raus und dann nehm ich dich gleich mit." Damit drehte sie sich in Richtung Dschungel um und wartete.

„Freckles, seit wann erteilst du mir Befehle?" fragte er grinsend, bewegte sich dann aber doch aus dem angenehm erfrischenden Wasser.

„Seit eben gerade. Also schwing deinen hübschen Hintern, ich habe nämlich Hunger."

„Oh die sonst so feine Dame kann auch ausfallend werden!" Er lachte leise und zog sich nebenbei seine Jeans über den noch immer feuchten Körper.

„Obwohl, du hast Recht, ich habe einen hübschen Hintern." Damit klopfte er sich den Sand von der Hose und trat mit Kate gemeinsam den Weg zu den anderen an.

Jack war inzwischen schon vollkommen verschwitzt. Er hatte sich seinen ganzen Frust und sein durcheinander gekommenes Gefühlsleben aus dem Leibe gehackt. „ Mach mal langsam Jack." Meinte Sayid irgendwann, als er spürte das sich Jack am verausgaben war und bald wie eine alte Dampflok schnaubte.

„Gleich, es geht mir schon wesentlich besser!" rief dieser nur zurück und hieb wieder fest auf einen dicken Ast vor ihm ein.

„Du bist der Arzt, aber ich denke nicht, dass zu viel Holzhacken gut für deine feinen Chirurgenhände ist."

Jack lachte laut auf. „ Glaubst du im Ernst, ich werde jemals wieder einen OP-Saal von innen sehen, Sayid? Wir werden hier für den Rest unseres Lebens bleiben. Und da können ein paar Schwielen an den Händen, keinen Schaden anrichten."

Der Iraker wunderte sich zwar über das komische Verhalten des Arztes, sagte aber nichts weiter sondern sammelte die Holzscheite zusammen und packte sie ordentlich in die Tragetasche.

„So, es reicht jetzt." Er winkte Jack zu sich heran. „Mehr können wir heute sowieso nicht transportieren und der Weg wird uns so schon recht lang vorkommen."

Jack nickte zustimmend. „Gut, dann lass uns langsam zurück gehen."

Sawyer hatte das erste Mal mit Freude, mit den anderen gefrühstückt und sogar auch das eine oder andere freundliche Wort fallen lassen.

„Hey, du hast mir heute richtig gut gefallen!" lobte Kate den Blonden am späten Nachmittag glücklich lächelnd. „Echt? Ich habe mir heute auch besonders Mühe gegeben." Er legte sich in die Brust und die blauen Augen leuchteten vergnügt.

„Das hat man gemerkt und die anderen sind doch auch schon ganz anders mit dir umgegangen." Er überlegte kurz und stellte wirklich eine Veränderung fest. Jeder versuchte auf ihn einzugehen. Versuchte eine Konversation zu führen.

Plötzlich stutze er. So plötzlich konnten sich Menschen nicht einfach verändern. Da musste jemand was gedreht haben. Hatte nicht Charlie oder Hurley ihn vorhin mitleidig angesehen?

Sein Herz krampfte sich kurz zusammen. Jack hatte ihnen doch nicht etwa etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählt?

Kate wollte ihm gerade ein Stück Fleisch reichen, als er ihre Hand grob zur Seite schlug und aufsprang.

Die Idee, Jack habe ihn verraten hatte sich auf einmal ganz tief in seinen Kopf gefressen und eine Wut, die er bis dahin nie so gespürt hatte, wallte in ihm auf.

„Hey, was soll denn das?" fragte Kate, die das Stück Wildschwein mit Sand paniert wieder aufhob.

„Halt den Mund Freckles, ihr seit alle falsch und ganz besonders der liebe Onkel Doc." Damit verließ er die Gruppe und zog sich an seinen alten Platz zurück.

Stunde um Stunde wuchs seine Wut weiter, bis er irgendwann aufsprang und Jack das geben wollte, was er ihm damals versprochen hatte, falls er ihn verraten würde.

Jack war gerade aus dem Dschungel zurück gekehrt und ruhte sich ein wenig aus, als Sawyer plötzlich wild mit den Augen blitzend auf ihn zulief. „Du mieses Schwein!" schrie er schon von weitem und die Augen des Arztes weiteten sich unter großem Schrecken. Sein Herz raste bei dem Anblick des Blonden, der so sehr in Rage schien, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Du hast mich verraten, du bist das allerletzte! Ich bringe dich um!" Mit einem Satz hatte er sich auf Jack gestürzt und begann ihn zu prügeln. Dieser wehrte sich nicht. Er verstand nicht, was auf einmal los war und war froh, als er Sayids Stimme hörte „ Sawyer, hör auf! Was ist in dich gefahren?" Doch dieser schlug noch weiter auf Jack ein.

„Hör sofort auf!" versuchte er ihn noch ein letztes Mal verbal von dem Arzt wegzubekommen, doch als das nichts half versuchte er ihn von Jack zu ziehen.

Die Wut von Sawyer schien kein Ende und kein Erbarmen zu kennen. Jack blutete inzwischen schon aus der Nase und sein Auge war bereits leicht angeschwollen, doch der Blonde prügelte weiterhin, nur ein bisschen behindert durch den Iraker, ein.

„Du wirst sterben. Ich habe es dir versprochen." Jack begann zu begreifen. Unter all den Schlägen die er einsteckte begann sein Gehirn die gehörten Worte zu begreifen. Leise, fast zu leise um gehört zu werden sagte er „ Ich würde dich nie verraten Sawyer. Das weißt du ganz genau! Hör auf, bitte. Glaube mir, ich liebe dich und könnte nie etwas tun was dich verletzt" Sawyer hörte zwar die Worte, doch noch schienen sie nicht in sein Inneres vorzudringen.

Sayid dagegen schluckte. Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört? Mit einem festen Ruck schaffte er es endlich den Blonden von dem jetzt schon beträchtlich verletzten Jack herunter zu ziehen. Charlie und Locke die inzwischen auch dazu gekommen waren, halfen ihm den noch immer tobenden Blonden Mann festzuhalten.

„Jetzt komm runter!" schrie Charlie den Südstaatler an und erreichte damit nur, dass dieser ihn ins Gesicht spuckte. „Schnauze du Made!"

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis Locke und Sayid Sawyer soweit im Griff hatten, das sie ihn wegbringen konnten.

Jack hatte sich vorsichtig aufgerappelt und befühlte seine verletzten Stellen. Da kam Kate angerannt „ Was ist denn hier los gewesen?" Ihre Stimme klang leicht panisch, als sie die Wunden des Arztes sah. „ Sawyer ist ausgerastet!" sagt er tonlos. „ Er dachte wohl, ich hätte allen über seine Vergangenheit erzählt." Seine Stimme klang kraftlos und niedergeschlagen.

„Aber das hast du doch gar nicht!" Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber irgendwas muss das ausgelöst haben, dass er es zumindest geglaubt hat. Er wollte mich tatsächlich umbringen." Jack fasste sich an seinen Hals, an dem er immer noch die starken Hände spüren konnte, die ihn kurzzeitig gewürgt hatten. „Er hatte es gesagt, damals. Wenn ich es wagen würde, jemanden von ihm zu erzählen, dann würde er mich umbringen."

Kate konnte noch immer nicht glauben was sie da hörte. „Aber Jack, Sawyer ist kein Mörder!" sagte sie empört. „Nein das ist er nicht. Aber er ist innerlich so zerbrochen, dass er zu einem werden kann. Hilf mir bitte, ich muss mit ihm reden."

Als Jack zu dem Flugzeugteil gehumpelt war, an das die anderen Sawyer festgebunden hatten, sah dieser ihn immer noch an als ob er ihn sofort, ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, töten würde.

„Lasst ihr mich bitte kurz mit ihm allein?" bat er die anderen, die sorgenvoll vom Gefesselten zum verletzten Arzt sahen.

„Ist in Ordnung, aber wir bleiben in der Nähe." Sagte Hurley und deutete den anderen ihm zu folgen.

Jack wartete noch einen Moment und begann dann auf Sawyer zuzugehen. Dieser schimpfte auf ihn ein, wie er noch nie im Leben beschimpft worden war.

Das alles jedoch ließ Jack an sich abprallen. Er hatte einen Plan und den würde er jetzt in die Tat umsetzen.


	6. Kapitel 6

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier nun das 6.Kapitel… ich hoffe, dass ich Euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat und bitte Euch noch mal ganz herzlich, mir doch immer mal ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen bettel… so denn, viel Spass

Kapitel 6

„Ich weiss was du denkst!" sagte Jack leise und ohne auf die weiteren wüsten Beschimpfungen zu hören, die Sawyer los liess. „Aber du denkst falsch. Ich habe niemanden etwas über dich verraten."

Der Blonde wurde nur noch wilder. „ Verpiss dich du elende Missgeburt! Niemand braucht so jemanden auf der Welt!"

Diese Worte trafen den Mann, mit den schwarzen kurzen Haare zwar hart, aber er liess sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich werde dich jetzt losbinden Sawyer. Wenn du der wirklich der Meinung bist, dass ich dich verraten hätte, kannst du mich umbringen. Ich werde mich nicht wehren. Ich habe dir mein Ehrenwort gegeben und wenn du der Meinung bist, ich habe es gebrochen hast du das Recht mich zu bestrafen. So wie es abgemacht war. Mit dem Tod."

Jack wusste, dass er ein sehr hohes Risiko einging. Er kannte den anderen inzwischen zwar ziemlich gut, aber er konnte die Wut, die Sawyer in sich hatte, noch immer nicht hundertprozentig einschätzen.

Wenn dieser wollte, könnte er ihm ohne grosse Probleme das Genick brechen oder ihn erwürgen, aber daran wollte er jetzt gar nicht denken.

„Ich würde mich nicht los binden, Jack!" die Art wie Sawyer seinen Namen gebrauchte liess ihn erschaudern. Kein liebevolles „Doc", nein sein Name in einer furchtbaren und grausigen Art.

„Ich werde dich töten. Überleg es dir lieber. Deine Freunde werden zu langsam sein um dich zu retten."

Jack hatte inzwischen die Beinfesseln gelöst und begann nun an den Handfesseln die ersten Knoten zu öffnen.

„Es ist nur noch ein Knoten Sawyer. Ich bin bereit zu sterben, aber eines möchte ich noch sagen, bevor du deine Tat begehen kannst. Er sah direkt in die blauen Augen und fühlte wie sich eine nicht zu erkennende Verbindung aufbaute.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und sagte dann ganz ruhig „ Ich liebe dich James Sawyer." Und damit öffnete er den letzten Knoten.

Im ersten Moment wollte der Blonde auf den Mann vor ihm losgehen, doch da kamen die Worte, die Jack gerade gesprochen hatte, bei ihm an.

Er stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und seine Augen suchten nach einer Lüge im Gesicht des Arztes. Er sah dort aber nur Zuneigung und absolute Aufrichtigkeit.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er in die verletzten, fast schwarz wie Obsidiane wirkenden, Augen seines Freundes sah.

„Ich…" wollte er etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Plötzlich erkannte er, was er beinahe mit der einzigen Person, die ihm wirklich was bedeutete gemacht hätte und er schreckte zurück.

„Ruhig." Sagte Jack leise, als er erkannte, dass jetzt keinerlei Gefahr mehr für ihn drohte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." er wollte auf ihn zugehen und ihn am Arm berühren, doch Sawyer rutsche rückwärts immer weiter nach hinten. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und totale Panik war in ihnen zu lesen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist doch nichts passiert." „Nichts passiert?" schrie der andere jetzt hysterisch. „Nichts passiert? Oh mein Gott, ich …" damit stoppte er, sprang auf und rannte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen in den Urwald hinein.

Obwohl Jack sofort hinterher rannte, war es ihm nicht möglich den Blonden zu verfolgen. Dieser war wesentlich schneller und schon nach ein paar Minuten nicht mehr auffindbar.

Kate war ebenfalls hinter den beiden Männern her gerannt und zog Jack in eine tröstende Umarmung, der nur noch verzweifelt Sawyers Namen in den Dschungel hinein schrie.

„Jack, er wird wieder kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er braucht jetzt Zeit."

Jack jedoch schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden. „Er wird sich umbringen. Und wenn nicht er sich, wird „Es" ihn umbringen." hörte Kate die tränenerstickte Stimme sagen.

„Wir können jetzt nichts tun. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass er keine Dummheiten macht." Die Frau fühlte mit Jack, der aussah, als ob er jeden Moment zusammen brechen würde und so brachte sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zum Lager zurück.

Sayid hatte die Aktion aus einer sicheren Entfernung gesehen und war Sawyer sofort gefolgt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Arzt, war er wesentlich schneller und konnte mit dem Blonden Schritt halten.

Es kam ihm vor, als liefen sie schon seit zwei Stunden, als Sawyer endlich auf die Knie sackte und dort wie betäubt sitzen blieb.

Sayid atmete erleichtert aus. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und er hätte die Verfolgung abbrechen müssen. Seine Kondition war zwar schon sehr gut, aber eine solche Distanz bei der Wärme konnte selbst er nicht vertragen.

Um den anderen nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, setzte er sich leise auf den weichen Waldboden und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche, die er immer in seinem Gürtel mit sich trug.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum war er diesem Idioten eigentlich nach gerannt? Sie hatten sich doch eigentlich immer nur gestritten, es könnte ihm doch vollkommen egal sein, was aus Sawyer wurde.

Der Iraker überlegte lange, was der Auslöser gewesen war, als er auf einmal an Jacks Worte zurück dachte, als der Blonde auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte.

Die magischen drei Worte. Jack hatte sie zu Sawyer gesagt. Er kratzte sich ungläubig am Kopf. Er war sich so sicher, dass der Arzt Kate zugewandt war und das vielleicht sogar schon so etwas wie ein zartes Pflänzchen einer Beziehung zwischen den beiden wäre. Aber das? Nein, dass hatte er wirklich nie erwartet.

Plötzlich regte sich Sawyer wieder. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und wollte gerade wieder los rennen, als ein riesiger Keiler aus den Büschen vor ihm, auf ihn zu stürzte.

Sayid wollte ihn noch durch einen Schrei warnen, doch da war es bereits zu spät.

Sawyer lag blutend und stöhnend auf dem Boden. In seinem Bauch klaffte eine grosse Wunde und sein rechter Arm stand seltsam ab.

„Hilfe" hörte ihn der Iraker leise rufen. Zu leise, wenn er hier allein gewesen wäre.

Einen Augenblick überlegte Sayid noch, ob er sich dem anderen schon sofort zeigen sollte, doch er konnte die schwere der Verletzung nicht einschätzen und so stürzte er gleich zu dem Blonden rüber.

„Sawyer! Alles klar?" er beugte sich über den Süd-Staatler und besah sich den grossen Schnitt, der quer über den Bauch verlief.

„Das sieht böse aus. Das müssen wir nähen lassen. Komm kannst du laufen? Ich bringe dich zurück ins Camp." Sayid wollte dem anderen gerade beim Aufstehen helfen, als dieser leise sagte „ Danke Sayid. Ich weiss es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mir helfen willst." Er hustete kurz „ aber ich möchte hier allein gelassen werden."

Er schloss die Augen, denn der hohe Blutverlust, der durch die Wunde entstanden war, machte ihn furchtbar müde.

„Nichts da, du wirst jetzt nicht schlafen." Der Iraker wusste, dass er es um jeden Preis verhindern musste, dass der andere wirklich einschlief. Provisorisch machte er ihm einen Druckverband mit seinem Shirt. Es war zwar nicht sauber, aber immerhin besser als nichts.

„Lass mich doch einfach Ali." Sawyers Stimme hörte sich schwach an und Sayid fürchtete schon, dass dieser nicht mehr bis ins Camp durch halten würde.

Mit einer Kraftanstrengung die kaum ein anderer überstanden hatte, kam er nach zwei Stunden am Strand an. Alles tat ihm weh und erschöpft liess er den Körper in den warmen Sand gleiten.

„Hierher!" rief er, um die anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Die anderen hatten sich schon über das Verschwinden des Arabers gewundert, waren aber davon ausgegangen, dass er sicher noch einmal in den Dschungel zum Wasserholen gelaufen war.

Hurley war als erster bei ihm und wurde sofort kalk weiss im Gesicht, als er die Wunde bei Sawyer sah.

„Hurley, sag bitte Jack Bescheid. Schnell." Dieser nickte nur und rannte, so schnell er es mit seiner korpulenten Figur schaffte zu Kates Schlafplatz, an dem ihn die Frau gebracht hatte.

„So, jetzt ist gleich Jack da und wird sich um dich kümmern." Sayid sprach auf den Blonden ein, obwohl dieser inzwischen kaum noch etwas um sich herum wahr nahm.

Als Jack am Ort des Geschehens ankam, bemerkte Sayid sofort die rot geweinten Augen, des sonst immer so gefestigten Arztes.

„Ich habe ihn verfolgt. Er hatte gerade kurz eine Pause eingelegt und da hat ihn ein Keiler erwischt. Ich konnte nichts tun."

Jack nickte mechanisch und deutete Sayid, den Amerikaner ins Krankenzelt zu bringen.

Auf der einen Seite war Jack ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als er sah das Sawyer zurück war, aber sein Zustand war mehr als beunruhigend. Ohne ihn näher betrachtet zu haben, fiel ihm sofort seine blasse Farbe auf und der provisorische Verband war bereits komplett durchgeblutet.

„Kate, kannst du bitte heisses Wasser holen?" fragte er ruhig, als er sich die Bauchwunde angesehen hatte.

„Ist es schlimm?" die junge Frau blickte ihren Freund beunruhigt an.

„Er hat sehr sehr viel Blut verloren." Jacks Stimme wankte. „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er stirbt." Seine dunklen Augen blickten jetzt fest und entschlossen und schon wandte er sich wieder seinem Patienten zu, der ihm so ans Herz gewachsen war.

„Kann ich dir auch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Sayid vorsichtig.

„Ja, hole mir bitte das Nähzeug und den Alkohol. Ich muss das hier nähen. Ausserdem brauch ich irgendwas, mit dem ich den gebrochenen Arm schienen kann."

Die Versorgung von Sawyer dauerte den ganzen Abend und als Jack endlich fertig war, konnte er immer noch nicht einschätzen, ob dieser die Nacht überleben würde.

„Setzt dich ein bisschen hin." Charlie war inzwischen ins Zelt gekommen und versuchte den Arzt zum Ausruhen zu bewegen.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier Charlie." Die Stimme liess eigentlich keinen Platz für einen Widerspruch.

„Aber Doc, es hilft doch niemanden wenn du auch noch umklappst. Locke sagt auch das du Ruhe brauchst." Der kleine Charlie wurde nun auch bestimmter und liess sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Kate ist hier und ich auch. Es hilft ihm nicht wenn du die Nacht wach bleibst und nicht bei ihm bist, wenn er vielleicht morgen früh aufwacht."

Jack nickte nun ergeben. Sicher hatte Charlie Recht mit dem was er sagte, doch was würde Sawyer sagen, sollte er tatsächlich die Nacht überstehen!

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen aufgeregte Stimmen hörte, riss er sofort die Augen auf. Er befand sich ausserhalb des Krankenzelts und sprang sofort auf…


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

Hmh ich weiss gar nicht, ob das hier ausser Jasmin und Yami überhaupt noch jemand liesst.. bitte teilt mir mit, ob ich weiter schreiben soll…..

Viel Spass

Goldshadow

Kapitel 7

Sawyer war inzwischen aufgewacht und ein furchtbarer Schmerz ging von seinem Bauch aus. Der Versuch sich auf zusetzten endete in einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen, dass sofort Charlie und Kate aufspringen liess.

„Bleibt bitte ganz ruhig liegen Sawyer." Sagte Kate sanft und drückte den Amerikaner zurück in eine liegende Position.

Dieser sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „ Wo bin ich hier. Wer seit ihr?"

Charlie schluckte und sah besorgt zu Claire.

„Du bist gestern von einem Wildschwein angegriffen worden Sawyer." Sagte Kate leise und strich dem Blonden sanft über seinen unverletzten Arm.

„Ah ja." er nickte kurz und begann sich langsam zu erinnern.

Genau in dem Moment stürzte Jack ins Zelt hinein. „Ist er wach?" war seine erste Frage, denn Sawyer lag hinter einen Plane, sodass er vom Eingang nichts erkennen konnte.

Charlie nickte und deutete ihm, ruhig zu sein.

„Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?" die blauen Augen sahen fragend zu Kate, die unentschlossen den Blick des Arztes suchte.

„Ja kann er." Bestätigte dieser und bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf den anderen zu.

„Ist es o.k., wenn ich dich untersuche?" fragte er jetzt sanft und liess seinen Blick über die verbundenen Wunden streifen.

Als Sawyer die Stimme von Jack hörte, prasselten auf einmal die Erinnerungen des voran gegangen Tages auf ihn ein und er schloss beschämt die Augen.

Er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Schon gar nicht von dem Mann, den er gestern fast getötet hätte.

„Darf ich?" fragte Jack erneut und wollte gerade anfangen die Mullbinde zu öffnen.

„Bitte nicht!" kam es nur flehendlich von Sawyer, dessen Gesichtsausdruck echte Qualen zeigte. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte sich so von dem Arzt weg zu bewegen.

„Nun sei nicht albern." Sagte Jack bestimmter, als der Blonde bei der Bewegung vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. „Lass dir helfen. Du bist wirklich schwer verletzt und machst es nicht besser, wenn du einen Aufstand probst und dich wehrst."

Sawyer atmete tief durch und versuchte mit starker Stimme zu sagen „ Ich will keine Hilfe von dir."

Jack schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu überlegen, was er noch tun konnte, um den anderen umzustimmen, doch da kam ihm die rettende Idee.

„Ich bin Arzt Sawyer. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen, den Menschen zu helfen. Wenn du dir nicht helfen lassen willst, ist das eine Sache." er stockte kurz, „ aber ich werde dich hier nicht sterben lassen, nur weil du gerade in einer selbst zerstörerischen Phase bist!"

Kate sah den Jack bewundernd an. Sie wusste, wie viel Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kosten musste, den Mann den er scheinbar liebte, so verletzt zu sehen und trotzdem noch mit Sinn und Verstand zu handeln.

„Und wenn du dich wehrst," einen Moment hielt er noch inne und sagte dann in einem Ton, der eigentlich zu Sawyer gehörte „ müssen wir dich eben festbinden."

Charlie musste grinsen, als er diesen so fremdartigen Ton des Arztes hörte. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte er Jack auf die Schulter gehauen und gesagt, wie gut seine Parodie auf Sawyer doch gewesenist. So aber hielt er einfach den Mund und wartete auf die Reaktion des Blonden.

Der jedoch liess sich nichts anmerken und ignorierte einfach alle weiteren Behandlungen die an seinem Körper vollbracht wurden.

„So," sagte Jack,"jetzt geb ich dir noch eine Schlaftablette und dann wird es aufwärts gehen." Er war froh, dass er seine Drohungen nicht wahr machen musste. Jede überflüssige Bewegung hätte Sawyers Bauchwunde noch mehr geschadet und so hatte er in Ruhe den Verband wechseln können.

Sawyer sträubte sich zwar kurzzeitig gegen die Einnahme der Tablette, sah dann aber ein, dass es eh keinen Sinn hatte sich zu wehren.

„So nun schlaf... Ich werde die nächsten Tage nur nach deiner Wunde sehen, wenn du schläfst. Dann musst du meine Anwesenheit nicht ertragen." Jack hatte diese Worte mit tiefster Traurigkeit ausgesprochen und Sawyers Augen öffneten sich einen kleinen Spalt.

Er wusste zwar nicht wirklich, wie er nun zum Doc stand, aber er wusste schon, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht verletzten wollte. Schliesslich war er wirklich der erste Mensch, der sich selbstlos und liebevoll um ihn kümmerte.

Darum sagte er leise „Bitte sei mir nicht böse, vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich ein wenig Abstand zum Nachdenken haben." damit schloss er die Augen und schlief ein.

Und so lief es auch die nächsten Tage. Die Campbewohner wechselten sich immer abwechselnd mit ihren Wachen ab. Jack aber erschien nur, wenn der grosse Blonde schlief.

„Redet er mit euch eigentlich ein bisschen?" fragte Jack abends am Feuer.

„Nein, ein Danke oder ein Bitte ist das Einzige, was ihm seit Tagen über die Lippen kommt." Claire streichelte liebevoll den Bauch. „ Er tut mir leid. Ganz oft blickt er mit todtraurigen Augen ins Leere. Sein ganzer Zynismus, die offene und ehrliche… na ja manchmal auch extrem verletzende Art" alle grinsten, als die schwangere Frau das sagte, „ist vollkommen verschwunden. Er sieht aus wie ein gebrochener Mann. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, sooft wir uns auch über den alten Sawyer geärgert haben. Jetzt vermisse ich ihn." Das Geständnis von der blonden Frau löste gleich eine ganze Welle plötzlicher Symphatiebezeugungen für den Süd-Staatler aus.

„Mir fehlt seine Art auch oft. Er war derjenige, der es mir erlaubte Spannungen loszuwerden. Nicht immer auf die feine Art." Dabei grinste Sayid Kate an, die oft genug ihre Streitereien zu schlichten versucht hatte „ aber nie wirklich ernsthaft böse."

Hurley nickte. „Auch seine Beleidigungen oder Spitznamen. Er hat hier alles ein wenig lebendig gemacht."

Plötzlich sprang Jack wütend auf „ Ihr sprecht von ihm als wäre er Tod!" rief er und wurde dann aber gleich wieder von Kate nach unten gezogen.

„Nein Jack. Aber der alte Sawyer den wir kannten, der wird sicher nie in der Art wieder kommen. Er hat sich verändert. Du hast ihn verändert."

Jacks Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Sie hatten es also alle mitbekommen, was er für den Kerl im Krankenzelt empfand.

Als er in die Augen seiner Freunde sah, erkannte er nur Aufmunterung und Bestätigung. Keine Ablehnung, mit der er seit der Sache in seiner Jugend damals, fest gerechnet hatte.

„Es sind jetzt einige Tage vergangen. Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen." Charlie war dazugekommen und liess sich neben Claire in den Sand fallen.

Einen Moment brauchte er um darüber nachzudenken, doch als Kate ihm dann einen kurzen Stoss mit dem Ellbogen versetzte stand er auf.

„In Ordnung. Danke Leute, dass ihr die letzten Tage für mich da wart." Er nickte kurz in die Runde, lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zelt.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Jack hatte gerade das Zelt betreten, als er die ruhigen Atemzüge von Sawyer hörte. Er schlief also. Ein Grund nicht jetzt die Abfuhr zu erhalten, die Jack unwillkürlich von Sawyer erwartete.

Als er sich gerade zum Gehen umdrehte hörte er die tiefe sonore Stimme mit dem starken Süd-Staaten Akzent.

„Bleib bitte, ich schlafe nicht."

Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz in dem Moment stehen geblieben war, als die ersten Silben Sawyers Lippen verliessen.

Er rührte sich nicht, sondern stand nur bewegungslos am Zelteingang.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, Jack." Sawyers Stimme klang fest und klar. „Ich hätte fast den grössten Fehler meines Lebens begangen und den einzigsten Menschen getötet, der sich etwas aus mir macht."

Jack wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, dass nicht nur er Zuneigung zu dem Blonden fühlte, aber Sawyer schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich wollte mich an dem Nachmittag umbringen Jack. Ich konnte nicht mit der Schuld leben, mich so für deine Freundschaft revanchiert zu haben. Ich habe damals gesagt ich kann dir nichts von mir geben. Du sagtest es wäre egal…aber alles was ich dir gab war Misstrauen und Gewalt." Sawyer versuchte sich umzudrehen, um den anderen ansehen zu können, doch seine Verletzung liess dieses noch nicht zu.

„Kannst du bitte zu mir kommen, ich möchte dich ansehen können." bat er Jack sanft.

Dieser schritt, mit dem Blick auf den Boden, zu ihm rüber. Er konnte ihm einfach noch nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wusste er liebte ihn, aber eine Abweisung konnte er nach diesen Tagen einfach nicht auch noch verkraften.

„Du hast gesagt du liebst mich Jack!"

Jack nickte ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin noch nie geliebt worden und war auch nie in der Lage Liebe zu fühlen.

Jack, ich will dich nicht verletzten. Ich weiss nicht, ob das was ich für dich fühle die Liebe ist, die zwischen zwei Partnern entsteht, oder ob das was da in meiner Brust ist einfach Liebe für einen Freund ist."

Die Augen des Arztes sahen langsam auf, doch noch immer mied er den direkten Augenkontakt.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir Liebe zeigst Doc. Bring mir bei zu lieben. In die eine oder andere Richtung. Bitte." Die blau grauen Augen sahen den anderen fast flehend an und in dem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Erstmals seit Tagen konnte Jack wieder in den wunderschönen Seen versinken.

Auch Sawyer fühlte etwas in dem Augenblick. Sein Magen fing an zu kribbeln und es war ein ganz komisches Gefühl, dass er nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

„Ich glaube ich habe Hunger Jack." Sagte er und unterbrach somit den Blickkontakt.

„Hunger?" fragte dieser verwirrt. „Ja mein Bauch kribbelt. Ich denke es wäre Zeit."

Jack fing wie verrückt an zu lachen. Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen aus seinen Augen und nichts und niemand konnte ihn in diesem Moment stoppen. „ Du hast Hunger Sawyer?" kicherte er immer wieder. „Dein Bauch kribbelt" er wischte sich mit Handrücken die Lachtränchen aus den Augen und lief zum Zeltausgang. „Ich bin sofort wieder da. Was darf es denn sein? Obst oder Wildschwein?"

Sawyer hatte nicht verstanden, warum der andere so gelacht hatte. Was war so komisch daran, dass er auf einmal ein Gefühl wie Hunger hatte!

„Ich denke von beidem etwas."

Kapitel 9

Seit diesem Abend verbrachte Jack jede freie Minute bei Sawyer im Krankenzelt. Die anderen waren mehr als froh, dass die beiden sich endlich ausgesprochen hatten, denn die Spannung war immer fühlbar gewesen.

Jack der sonst immer gelassen und besonnen reagierte war auf einmal gereizt und aggressiv gewesen:

Flashback-

„Kannst du dir bitte mal kurz meinen Fuss ansehen, ich habe mich beim Fische fangen am Riff verletzt."

Charlie hielt dem im Sand sitzenden Arzt seinen leicht ledierten Fuss vor die Nase.

„Das ist nur eine Schramme." Sagte Jack, der eigentlich nur mal ein paar Minuten allein sein wollte.

„Aber es tut furchtbar weh Jack!" klagte Charlie und hüpfte auf einem Bein um ihn herum.

„Dann hol dir ein Pflaster und leg den Fuss hoch." Die Anweisung kam überraschend kalt und gefühllos. Etwas das Charlie gar nicht kannte.

„Aber Doc, ich brauch doch was zum Desinfizieren. Was wenn sich die Wunde hier entzündet?"

Jack fühlte wie Ärger in ihm keimte. Die Wunde die Charlie da hatte war nicht der Rede wert. Ein kleiner Schnitt der durch ein Pflaster wunderbar versorgt sein würde. Er wollte nicht seine letzten kostbaren Medizinreserven für solche Kinkerlitzchen verbrauchen.

„Jack, nun mach doch bitte."

Das war zuviel. Der schwarzhaarige sprang wütend auf und die fast schwarzen Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ich habe gesagt nimm dir ein Pflaster." Charlie hüpfte einen Schritt zurück „Ja, werde ich machen." Sagte er vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

„Und jetzt verschwinde, ich will allein sein."

Flashback Ende-

„Wann darf ich denn endlich wieder normal rumlaufen?" fragte Sawyer den inzwischen schon ziemlich genervten Jack an diesem Tag schon zum bestimmt 10. Mal.

„Wenn ich dir sage das Du darfst Mr. Sawyer." Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. In seiner ganzen Laufbahn war ihm nie ein so ungeduldiger Patient untergekommen.

„Na toll. Ich will raus. Schau mich an. Ich liege hier schon seit fast zwei Wochen. Mein ganzer Körper erschlafft."

Jack grinste. „Also medizinisch gesehen dauert es mehrere Wochen bis Monate bis sich die einmal aufgebauten Muskeln in Fett verwandeln."

„In Fett!" schrie Sawyer entsetzt. „Ich habe lange gebraucht hier für." Er deutete auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, der bis jetzt noch nicht sichtlich unter der verordneten Bettruhe gelitten hatte.

„Das glaube ich dir auch Junge, aber.." „Nenn mich nicht Junge!" Sawyers blaue Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Du weißt wie ich das hasse!"

„Natürlich weiss ich das." Jack verzog sein Gesicht zu einem überlegenden Grinsen. „Und das schönste ist, dass du mir nichts tun kannst." Kicherte er und räumte den Verbandskasten, den er gerade am sortieren war, wieder ordentlich ein.

„Warte nur, das bekommst du alles wieder!" erwiderte Sawyer trotzig und drehte sich von Jack weg.

„Schmoll doch." Sagte er noch lachend und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

Als Kate am Abend ins Zelt kam, sass Sawyer das erste Mal auf dem Rand seines provisorischen Betts.

„Du darfst heute Abend mit uns essen wenn du magst." Kate lächelte Sawyer zu, der auch ihr gegenüber in den letzten Tagen zugänglicher geworden war.

„Ach, hat unser Held endlich eingesehen, dass er mich nicht wie ein Tier einsperren kann?" die Stimme war ein wenig wie früher und Kate blinzelte.

„Da war sie wieder." Sagte sie leise und ein leichtes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus,

Sawyer dagegen sah sie dagegen nur völlig verständnislos an „ Was?"

„Ich meinte dein Sarkasmus war wieder da. Ich habe ihn vermisst."

Das war etwas das er nun gar nicht verstehen konnte. Erst hassten sie ihn alle dafür und nun sagte Kate, dass sie seine Art vermisst hatte.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst oder?" fragte er deshalb immer noch ein bisschen verunsichert.

„Oh doch und da bin ich nicht die Einzigste hier. Auch Claire meinte, sie vermisse irgendwie den so unberechenbaren, zynisch verletzenden Sawyer." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch „ Ach ja?"

„Ja und am meisten von allen vermisst jemand ganz anderes dein altes Wesen." Sawyer kramte kurz in seinem Kopf nach jemanden, bei dem er sich das vorstellen könnte, doch so schnell wollte ihm keiner einfallen.

Kate die das sah half ihm aus. „ Sayid vermisst eure Streitereien."

Jetzt musste sogar Sawyer lachen. Es war ein ehrliches und befreites Lachen „ Oh, dann werde ich gleich mal raus gehen und ihm die Fresse polieren."

Nachdem Kate Sawyer ein wenig geholfen hatte sich anzuziehen sagte dieser schnippisch „ Meine Güte, sogar du siehst heute besser aus als ich."

Kate schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste. „ Ich glaube er erwacht wieder. Das Tier in dir schaut schon um die Ecke."

Es war ein sehr fröhlicher Abend. Sie sassen alle gemeinsam am Feuer und erzählten lustige Geschichten von vergangen Zeiten in der Zivilisation.

„Stellt euch vor, mein Bruder Liam bei einem Konzert," fing Charlie an zu erzählen.

„Er stand auf der Bühne und wollte einen Auf Stage Diving machen." die anderen kicherten schon. Sie wussten inzwischen, dass der Bruder von Charlie ein echter Idiot sein musste, doch die Geschichten die der kleine über ihn erzählen konnte waren immer herrlich amüsant.

„Na ja, er ist auch gesprungen als die Fans die Arme in die Höhe rissen.. Leider kannten die Personen die da standen diese Aktion nicht wirklich und sind erschrocken zur Seite gesprungen."

„Und Liam ist voll auf die Schnautze gefallen." Beendete Sawyer den Satz lässig und lehnte sich an Kate die neben ihm sass.

Jack sass zwei Plätze weiter und blickte unruhig auf die beiden. Er wusste zwar, dass es keinen Grund dazu gab, aber dennoch fühlte er einen Stich im Herz, als er sah, dass Kate auch eine enge Vertraute von Sawyer geworden war.

„Wohl anlehnungsbedürftig!" zog Kate den Blonden auf, der mit einem frechen Grinsen, bei dem seine Grübchen mal wieder voll zur Geltung kamen, sagte „bei dir doch immer Süsse, ich hab dich schon vom ersten Tag an vernaschen wollen."

Alles lachte, denn inzwischen kannten sie sowohl Kate, als auch Sawyer so gut, dass sie wussten, dass die beiden immer nur aus puren Vergnügen miteinander flirteten.

Jack aber konnte in dem Moment mit der Situation nicht umgehen und ging harsch dazwischen „Sawyer, das war jetzt genug, ich denke es ist Zeit für dich aufs Lager zurückzugehen."

Hurley sah den Doc verständnislos an. Die Worte hatten hart und unnachgiebig geklungen und Sawyer war sicher nicht bereit, sich herum kommandieren zu lassen.

„Hey Dr.Quinn, mal ganz ruhig. Ich fühle mich gut im Moment und ich denke nicht, dass ich schon ins Bett muss." Der Südstaatler blickte den anderen herausfordernd an.

„Ich als dein Arzt aber sage, dass du jetzt sofort ins Zelt gehst." Jacks dunkle Augen blitzen ihn regelrecht an, als er den Widerstand spürte, den Sawyer ihm entgegenbrachte.

„Ah so, rumkommandieren willst du mich also…" Sawyers Stimme wurde zynischer und Claire sah besorgt zu Charlie, der neben ihr sass und immer wieder zart über ihren Bauch streichelte.

„Denkst, du hast mich in der Hand, nur weil ich dir ein bisschen vertraut habe?" Kate schluckte laut. Hoffentlich würde das hier jetzt nicht eskalieren.

„Ich will, dass du sofort mitgehst James Sawyer oder du kannst für dich selbst sorgen."

„Bitte, ich habe keinen um seine Hilfe gebeten." Sawyers Stimme klang gefährlich und auch Sayid merkte die Spannung, die sich zwischen den beiden Augenpaaren gebildet hatte.

„Hey, keinen Stress ihr beiden." Sagte Hurley um die Situation zu entspannen. „Halt dich da raus Fettsack." Da war er wieder… der alte James Sawyer…

„Gut, dann kümmer dich um dich selbst du arroganter Mistkerl!" schrie Jack wütend und stürmte in Richtung des Zeltes davon.

„Was war denn mit dem los?" fragte Walt ganz unbedacht. Es war klar, dass er in seinem Alter die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungsgeflechte noch nicht verstehen konnte.

„Er dreht durch…." Sagte Sawyer mit einem leichten Grinsen und liess sich nach hinten in den Sand fallen. „Die ganze Zeit war er so ruhig und besonnen und jetzt will er mir vorschreiben was ich zu tun habe… wer denkt er wer das er ist? Gott?"

Kate musste leicht lächeln. Nicht nur Walt hatte die Vorstellung von Jack eben nicht verstanden. Auch Sawyer hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung von dem, was eben passiert war.

„Kannst du ein paar Meter laufen? Ich würde es dir gern erklären…" sie deutete auf den Meersaum und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Wird schon gehen…" mit einem leichten Stöhnen erhob er sich und sie schlenderten langsam ans Meer hinab.

„Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass Jack so wütend werden kann." Sagte Charlie und blickte besorgt ins Zelt hinüber, indem gerade das Licht gelöscht wurde.

„Weißt du Charlie, Eifersucht kann einen Menschen sehr verändern. Manche töten sogar aus diesem Grund." Locke hatte sich die ganze Zeit aus der Situation heraus gehalten und hielt es nun für angebracht den einen oder anderen aufzuklären.

„Jack hat sich die ganze letzte Zeit rührend um den „bösen" Sawyer gekümmert und hat es tatsächlich geschafft, etwas von seiner harten Schale zu knacken. Es hat ihn sehr viel Mühe und Kraft gekostet und in dieser Zeit begann er, mehr für unseren Bad Boy zu empfinden.

Als dieser dann irgendwann begann die Zuneigung zurückzugeben, indem er Jack von sich erzählte und ihm vertraute, hatte Jack scheinbar das Gefühl, dass Sawyer jetzt nur noch ihm gehören würde.

Tja, das ist ein Fehler… Sawyer gehört niemanden und schon gar nicht seine Gefühle…" damit schloss er und blickte in ein paar verdutzte Gesichter.

„Du meinst wirklich das der Doc denkt, dass jeder der mit Sawyer spricht, ihm die eigentlich nicht vorhandene Beziehung streitig machen will?" Hurley kratze sich am Kopf. So ganz hatte er das hier noch nicht verstanden.

„Ja ich denke so wird es sein. Sicher kann ich in Jacks Kopf nicht hineinschauen, aber ich habe das mal bei einem Freund von mir erlebt.

Das er ein grundsätzliches Problem z.B… mit dir Charlie oder dir Hurley hat, denke ich nicht. Aber Kate ist jemand mit dem Sawyer flirtet. Mit ihr quasi spielt, obwohl es weder für den einen noch für den anderen jemals um mehr gehen würde. Aber Jack scheint die Realität dabei aus den Augen zu verlieren." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und der alte Mann wandte sich wieder der Schnitzerei zu, die er vor her zur Seite gelegt hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit versuchte Kate dem grossen Blonden schonend die voran gegangen Minuten verständlich zu machen. „Bitte reg dich jetzt nicht auf…"begann sie langsam „aber Jack hatte nicht wirklich vor dich ins Bett zu schicken, aus gesundheitlichen Gründen.." sie stoppte und suchte den Blick von Sawyer, der noch immer neben ihr lief.

„Wie meinst du das, warum wollte er denn dann, dass ich ins Zelt gehe? Alt genug um bis zehn aufzubleiben bin ich wohl schon oder?" der Sarkasmus schwang wieder mit und Kate schmunzelte.

„Ja ich denke schon, dass du alt genug bist. Jack wollte dich einfach von mir weg haben. Es hat ihm nicht gepasst, dass wir so nah bei einander waren. Du dich an mich gelehnt hast."

Sawyer verstand nicht wirklich, worauf die Frau mit den dunklen Locken hinaus wollte und fragte ein wenig unbeholfen. „Aber es war doch sein Wunsch, dass ich mehr Kontakt zu euch habe. Und zu dir habe ich irgendwie einen Draht, du bist genauso auf der bösen Seite des Lebens gestanden vor dem Absturz, wie ich."

Sie nickte… „Ich weiss Sawyer. Das war auch sein Wunsch, aber jetzt hat er Angst, dass er dich an mich verliert, verstehst du?"

Die blaugrauen Augen blickten raus aufs Meer und verfolgten eine Möwe, die einsam am Himmel ihre Kreise zog. „Du meinst etwa er ist eifersüchtig?" die Stimme klang ungläubig.

„Ja das ist er. Sehr sogar!"

Sawyer begann auf einmal zu lachen. Laut und frei heraus, wie er bis jetzt nur selten gelacht hatte.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, dass der Doc einmal aus seinen ruhigen Bahnen entgleisten könnte.. und dann wegen sowas?" sein Bauch begann wieder zu schmerzen und schnell schossen Tränen in die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Kate sofort besorgt, als er sich nach Luft japsend nach vorn überlehnte.

„Geht gleich wieder Freckles…."keuchte er und fiel nach vorn auf seine Knie.

„Das glaub ich kaum, das war zuviel für dich. Leg dich erstmal auf den Rücken." Sie half ihm, sich vorsichtig auszustrecken und befühlte sanft die Wunde.

„Aufgerissen scheint sie nicht zu sein…Ich hole vorsichtshalber Jack her. Er soll mal nach schauen."

Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf. „Der wird nicht kommen, hast doch gehört, dass er mir nicht mehr helfen will, ich meinen Krempel allein machen soll."

„Er wird kommen, glaube mir. Bleib bitte ruhig liegen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Und tatsächlich kehrte Kate nach ein paar Minuten mit Jack zurück. Dieser kümmerte sich professionell um die wieder leicht lädierte Wunde aber würdigte Sawyer ansonsten keines Blickes.

„Ich werde Hurley und Locke bitten, ihn ins Zelt zurück zu bringen." Sagte er mit kalter und schneidender Stimme. „Ich werde heute Nacht in den Höhlen verbringen, falls ihr mich braucht, schickt bitte Michael." Kate sah ihn schockiert an.

„Kannst du Sawyer denn jetzt allein lassen? Kann denn nichts passieren?"

„Du bist ja da und kannst auf ihn aufpassen. Es besteht keine Lebensgefahr." Damit drehte er sich um und verliess die beiden.

Sawyer fühlte einen Eisklotz in seinem Bauch, als er die kalte Stimme seines eigentlichen Freundes vernommen hatte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieser noch fieser sein konnte, wie vorhin am Feuer, aber scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Komm, wir helfen dir hoch." Hurley stand hinter Kate und fasste den grossen Amerikaner sanft unter den Armen.

„Sei vorsichtig Hurley!" warnte Locke und stütze den neu verbundenen Bauch.

„Bin ich. Geht's Sawyer?" dieser hatte vor Schmerzen die Augen zugekniffen und atmete schwer ein und aus. „Ja ja, geht schon. Dr. Quinn hat nur ein bisschen fest bandagiert."


	9. Kapitel 9

So, nun geht es hier ein bisschen weiter.. ist noch nicht gebetat aber sobald Yamica damit fertig ist, lade ich dieses Kapitel neu hoch!

Dann viel Spass und bitte hinterlasst doch ein kleines Review!

Am Morgen erschien Sayid früh im Zelt. „Hey Red Neck, wie geht's dir heute morgen?" fragte er mit ein wenig stichelnd.

„Gut Ali danke. Und die Al Kaida immer noch nicht auf dem Weg dich rauszuholen? Ach ich vergass, die Terroristen dort sind ja immer Selbstmordattentäter und keiner erwartet sie zurück."

Normalerweise wäre die Spannung an dem Punkt explodiert, doch heute grinsten sich beide nur an.

„Dumm gelaufen für mich, was?" fragte der Iraki und lachte leise „ eigentlich bin ich hier um dich zu fragen, ob wir dich mit raus zum Frühstück holen sollen, oder willst du lieber hier liegen bleiben?"

Sawyer tastete vorsichtig über seinen Bauch und begann sich langsam aufzurichten.

„Ich weiss nicht genau, eigentlich würde ich gern mit raus kommen." Sagte er und verzog ein wenig die Augen, als sich die Bauchmuskeln beim Aufsetzten spannten.

„Wenn wir dir helfen, wird's schon gehen.. Hurley hat gestern Abend mit Locke zusammen noch eine Art Trage gebaut.. darauf transportieren wir dich einfach und relativ schmerzarm zum Feuer." Die fast schwarzen Augen des Irakers sahen den anderen gespannt an. Er rechnete mit grossem Protest des Amerikaners, der sich eigentlich nicht hilflos an andere auslieferte. Vor allem in einer so erniedrigenden Weise, wie von anderen herum getragen zu werden. Doch entgegen seiner Gedanken sagte Sawyer leise „ Das hab ich gar nicht verdient, aber vielen Dank, das Angebot nehme ich gern an."

Kate war am Morgen in die Höhlen gegangen um mit Jack zu sprechen. Dieser sass allein und in Gedanken versunken am Wasserfall. „Darf ich kurz stören?"

Jack drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Geräuschquelle und Kate erkannte sofort die roten Augen. Der Arzt musste die ganze Nacht durch geweint haben.

Ein kurzes Nicken als Bestätigung der Frage und die junge Frau liess sich neben dem anderen auf einem grossen Stein nieder.

„Was war denn bloss gestern los mit dir?" fragte sie sanft „ Du weiss doch, dass ich nichts von Sawyer will. Und er nicht von mir."

Der Arzt nickte müde. Sicher wusste er das eigentlich, aber er hatte schon frühere Beziehungen verloren, weil er seine Eifersucht nicht im Griff hatte.

„Also, was sollte das denn gestern? Erst erkämpfst du dir mit aller Macht Sawyers Vertrauen, bringst ihn dazu sich zu öffnen, auch anderen gegenüber… und jetzt? Sagst du ihm, dass das falsch ist? Nur wegen deiner verdammten Eifersucht!"

„Verdammt ja! Ich weiss das es falsch ist!" Jack schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Aber ich kann einfach nichts dagegen tun! Ich habe schon drei Beziehungen kaputt gemacht und wollte, wenn ich zurück in den Staaten bin, eine Therapie machen. Aber dazu ist es ja leider nicht mehr gekommen." Kate konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren und wollte ihm zu gern helfen. Nur wie?

„Du musst das in den Griff bekommen. Nicht nur dir zu liebe. Vor allem auch für Sawyer. Er versteht es erst langsam, was Zuneigung überhaupt bedeutet und nun zeigt er welche und du reagierst bösartig darauf. Wie soll der arme Kerl denn noch klar kommen? Heute Nacht im Schlaf hat er sich rum gewälzt und immer wieder deinen Namen gesagt. Ich denke er empfindet mehr für dich als du denkst. Vielleicht ist er wirklich in dich verliebt. Kann es nur noch nicht zuordnen." Jacks Herz raste bei der Vermutung die Kate aussprach.

Das vermeindliche Hungergefühl letztens war schon ein Hinweis darauf gewesen, dass der Blonde tatsächlich mehr als blosse Zuneigung fühlte und nun meinte auch noch Kate, dass sie sich dies vorstellen könnte.

„Aber wie soll ich nur damit umgehen? Ich hasse mich dafür! Es tut mir auch leid, dir gegenüber. Ich tue allen unrecht."

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sprich mit ihm und den anderen ganz offen über dein Problem. Es haben sowieso alle mitbekommen. Vielleicht ist es dann einfacher, dich auf den Teppich zurück zu bekommen, falls es noch einmal zu einer Reaktion von dir kommen sollte."

Er nickte müde. „Du hast Recht. Offenheit ist immer gut. Obwohl es mir sicher schwer fällt, so einfach allen mein Gefühlsleben auszubreiten."

Kate grinste. „Denk einfach daran, es wäre eine Art Gruppentherapie." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt zurück an den Strand. Sayid wollte sich heute morgen um unser Sorgenkind kümmern. Aber zu lange will ich die beiden lieber noch nicht allein lassen."

Jack brachte inzwischen wieder ein leichtes Lächeln zu stande. „Ist gut. Ich werde versuchen noch ein bisschen abzuschalten und komme heute Nachmittag ebenfalls zurück." Als Kate an den Strand zurück kam, bot sich ihr ein seltsames Bild. Sawyer lag zwischen Sayid und Hurley. Vollkommen entspannt schienen sich die drei zu unterhalten.

Sawyer schien gerade einen Witz gemacht zu haben, denn Sayid lachte herzlich und strahlte den grossen Blonden an.

Die Frau strich sich durch die langen Haare. War das was sie da sah eine Illusion? Sawyer tatsächlich neben Sayid und beide schienen sich in dem Moment sehr vertraut zu sein!

„Hey Frackles! Komm rüber. Ich habe gerade eben erzählt, wie du mich angeschaut hast, als ich nackt aus dem Wasser auf dich zu kam. Es war dir scheinbar verdammt peinlich einen so wohl trainierten Mann so ganz ohne Kleidung zu sehen." Die Stimme neckte sie und forderte nahezu ein kleines Duell.

„Ach Sawyer, Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung...So hübsch bist du nun wirklich nicht." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie seine Miene kurzfristig entgleisen sah. Doch das dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte „Nicht? Dafür hast du mir damals am Flughafen schon ganz schön hinter her geglotzt!" Hurley lachte, bei dem Gesicht das Kate machte. Sie fühlte sich scheinbar ertappt und ein leichtes Rot zierte ihre zarten Wangeknochen.

„Halt doch den Mund du Idiot" war ihre Antwort, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in den Sand zu den anderen setzte.

Jack sass noch immer am Wasserfall und blickte zu den einzelnen kleinen Tropfen, die auf die glatte Oberfläche aufschlugen.

Wenn er jetzt gehen würde wusste er, müsste er sich der Situation und besonders Sawyers Fragen stellen.

Beim Gedanken an den grossen Blonden, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn er wirklich seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Wie glücklich würde er sein, wenn Sawyer nur für ihn lachen würde...

Sofort schimpfte er wieder innerlich mit sich. Er begann schon wieder den Südstaatler als sein Eigentum zu sehen und das war definitiv nichts Gutes.

„Du musst dich stellen Jack. Komm schon, los!" feuerte er sich selbst an, stand auf und schlug den Weg zum Strand ein.

Sayid hatte inzwischen eine Decke für Sawyer geholt, der ein wenig fröstelte. „Hoffentlich bekommst du kein Fieber." Sagte er besorgt, denn eigentlich war es ein heisser Tag.

„Bekomm ich schon nicht Ali, du wirst dir doch keine Sorgen um mich machen?" zog er ihn ein wenig auf.

„Um dich doch nicht!" der Iraker grinste den anderen genauso frech an, wie er es immer tat.

„Na dann ist ja alles beim Alten. Wundert mich sowieso, dass ihr euch noch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen habt! " Hurley griff nach einer Bananenstaude, die er hinter sich positioniert hatte.

„Wollt ihr auch was? Die sind echt gut!"

Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf, denn sie hatten ja erst vor kurzem ein verspätetes Frühstück eingenommen.

„Tja, wir sind halt erwachsen geworden, nicht mein kleiner schnuckeliger Terrorist." Er legte den gesunden Arm auf den Oberschenkel des Irakers und sah ihn gespielt verliebt an.

„Natürlich mein Schatz." Ging dieser drauf ein und Kate kugelte sich vor lachen, über die echt gelungene Vorstellung.

Doch keiner bekam mit wie Jack diese Szene von weitem beobachtete. Sein Kopf setzte erneut aus und im Affekt traf er für sich eine Entscheidung.

Charlie, der gerade aus dem Zelt eine Flasche Wasser holen wollte, erwischte Jack dabei, wie er seine Sachen wild in seinen Rucksack stopfte.

„Hey Jack, was machst du denn da?"

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe Charlie. Ich will nur ein paar Klamotten weg packen. Ich denke es gibt bald Regen." Die Stimme mit der Jack sprach, klang ruhig und gefasst, einfach so wie immer und so schöpfte Charlie auch keinen Verdacht.

„Ach so. Kommst du gleich raus? Wir sitzen alle zusammen. Sogar Sayid und Sawyer verstehen sich heute richtig gut." er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass diese zwei sich sonst fast die Augen auskratzten.

„Vielleicht. Geh schon vor." Charlie nickte und liess den Doc beim Packen allein.


	10. Kapitel 10

„Jack ist wieder da!" sagte Charlie glücklich und deutete auf das Zelt hinter ihm. Er wird gleich kommen." Sawyer richtete sich ein wenig auf und drehte sich um. Ihm war ein wenig mulmig vor der Konfrontation. Schließlich waren sie gestern nicht wirklich im Guten auseinander gegangen.

„Hoffentlich hat er sich wieder eingekriegt!" sagte er zynisch, damit die anderen seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkten.

„Ganz sicher Sawyer. Lass ihn bitte einfach ein bisschen in Ruhe." Kate besah ihn mit einem warnenden Blick und drehte sich dann wieder Claire zu, die mit ihr über die bevorstehende Geburt sprach.

„Hey Freckles, er hat angefangen nicht ich!", kommentierte er ihren bösen Blick noch kurz und legte sich dann wieder entspannt in den Sand zurück.

Kurze Zeit später war er von dem stetigen Gemurmel um sich herum eingeschlafen.

„Sawyer, wach auf, los komm schon." Die durchdringende Stimme von Hurley ließ ihn erschreckt auffahren. Mit einem verkrampften Gesicht und einem unterdrückten Stöhnen saß er nun aufrecht und sah den anderen wütend, der Störung wegen, an.

„Was soll das Fettsack?", fragte er giftig und blickte Hurley genervt an.

„Jack ist weg!" Die Worte brauchten lange, bis sie zum Gehirn des Verletzten durch drangen.

„Wie er ist weg?", fragte Sawyer und er spürte ein kurzes Verkrampfen seines Herzens.

„Er ist gegangen. Hat seine Sachen genommen und einen Brief da gelassen. Der ist an dich gerichtet."

Die Augen des Blonden waren nun weit aufgerissen. Jack war weg und hinter ließ einen Abschiedsbrief! Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn.

Hurley, der endlich wissen wollte was los war, drückte dem Südstaatler energisch das Stück Papier in die Hand, das Jack an Sawyer adressiert hatte.

„Lies schon. Vielleicht hilft es uns weiter", forderte er schon fast panisch auf.

„Schon gut, ich lese ja schon..." Und somit begann er den Brief zu entfalten und laut vorzulesen...

Lieber Sawyer,

wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich schon nicht mehr da sein. Ich habe beschlossen mein Leben allein weiterzuführen. Fern ab von der Gruppe und vor allem von Dir.

Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit etwas vor gemacht habe. Ich habe in jeder freundlichen Geste, die Du mir geschenkt hast, etwas gesehen, was nie existierte.

Ich habe gedacht, Du könntest mich genauso lieben wie ich Dich, doch die Annahme war falsch. Es war einfach nur Zuneigung, die Du mir zurück gabst. Reine und vorbehaltslose Freundschaft.

Es tut mir leid, dass es jetzt so enden muss. Du hast mir sehr viel von Dir preis gegeben, dass ich immer in meinem Herzen bewahren werde. Ich werde es Dir nie vergessen, dass Du mir als ersten Menschen vertraut hast und mich Dir Geborgenheit geben ließt.

Am meisten schmerzt es mich aber, Dich nun allein zurückzulassen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Kate oder Sayid meinen Platz ohne Probleme einnehmen werden. Vorhin sah ich Dich, an Sayid gekuschelt und da wurde mir klar, dass ich an dieser Stelle nicht mehr gebraucht werde.

Es ist immer so im Leben. Der Arzt rettet das Leben, macht einen gesund, aber wenn der Patient dann fit ist, wird der Doc vergessen.

Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute und das Du jetzt ein Leben leben kannst, dass Deiner würdig ist...Du bist ein großartiger Mensch James Sawyer und dafür werde ich Dich immer lieben. Vergiss das nie...

In Liebe

Dein Doc – Jack -

Die letzten Zeilen hatte Sawyer so leise gelesen, dass die anderen nur noch mit Mühe verstanden.

„Er kann mich doch nicht verlassen!", sagte er leise und verzweifelt. „Bitte nicht!" Die Stimme klang flehend und Kate liefen erste Tränen über die Wangen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihr Gespräch am Wasserfall etwas gebracht hatte, doch scheinbar...

„Hey, er kriegt sich bestimmt bald wieder ein..." Sayid klang sanft und er berührte Sawyer vorsichtig am Arm um ihm in dem Moment Halt zu geben.

Dieser jedoch stieß diesen weg, wollte die Berührung nicht zulassen.

„Ich habe es gewusst." Sawyer versuchte sich aufzurappeln und aufzustehen. „Warum sollte so jemand wie ich auch einmal glücklich sein..."

Ein Schmerzenslaut und er stand auf den Beinen.

„Lasst mich jetzt ja in Ruhe!" zischte er den anderen zu, die versuchen wollten, ihm aufzuhelfen und ihm Trost zu spenden.

Kate blickte die anderen bittend an. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt Ruhe und vor allem Zeit bräuchte.

Innerlich ärgerte sie sich furchtbar über Jack, der aus reinem Egoismus so gehandelt und zum zweiten Mal die Folgen nicht bedacht hatte.

Sie wusste, dass Sawyer diesen Brief sicher falsch verstehen würde. Er würde wieder die Schuld bei sich suchen.

„Jack ist so ein Idiot!" Sayids dunkele Augen blitzend wütend. „Er, der sonst immer von Feinfühligkeit sprach, hat selbst die eines Elefanten im Porzellanladen!"

Charlie nickte betroffen. „Das hätte ich so gar nicht vermutet, dass er vor einer Situation weg läuft! Er war doch seit Beginn hier unser Anführer!"

„Ja, er war der Anführer, aber scheinbar kommen nun auch bei ihm Seiten ans Licht, die wir am Anfang nicht haben sehen können. Verdammt! Endlich hat sich Sawyer in die Gruppe integriert und jetzt ist wieder alles zu Nichte und ich fürchte, dass der Schaden, den unser Doc dieses Mal verursacht hat, nicht zu reparieren ist." Sayid Stimme klang unnatürlich traurig. Scheinbar hatte er sich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut, mit dem Blonden langsam eine Ebene zu finden, aber das war jetzt sicher vorbei.

„Beruhigt euch mal ein wenig." Kate wischte mit dem Ärmel noch schnell die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln bevor sie fortsetzte „Was auch immer Jack dazu getrieben hat, wir müssen ihn suchen gehen. Er kann nicht allein im Dschungel überleben. Jagen und Früchte sammeln haben bis her immer die anderen gemacht, da er hauptsächlich mit der Gesamtorganisation und der Betreuung der Kranken und Verletzten beschäftigt war. Er wird sich nicht zurecht finden..."

Locke nickte zustimmend. „Du hast Recht Kate. Ich denke auch nicht, dass er länger als eine Woche allein zu Recht kommen wird. Ich werde morgen früh bei Tagesanbruch aufbrechen. Ich kenne die Insel immer noch am besten von uns allen. Essen habt ihr noch genug für die nächsten drei Tage und bis dahin werde ich zurück sein. Mit oder ohne Jack."

Ein Moment des Schweigens entstand, bis Sayid in die Runde fragte: „Gut, das mit Jack wäre geklärt... aber was machen wir jetzt mit Sawyer? Eigentlich darf er sich in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befindet nicht aufregen." Alle anderen nickten zustimmend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Kate steht ihm eigentlich nach Jack am nächsten. Vielleicht wäre es gut wenn sie..." Claire sah die anderen fragend an. „Ja ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Ich habe gesehen, dass er wieder zu seinem alten Platz zurück gekehrt ist. Ich werde gleich mal schauen, wie es ihm geht." Damit stand die braungelockte Frau auf und schritt auf den Dschungel zu.

„Sawyer?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn auf dem Rücken zwischen dem Farnkraut liegen.

„Was willst du Freckles. Lass mich in Ruhe, ja?" Er klang ruhig und resigniert.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste?" Sie dachte die Antwort eigentlich schon zu kennen, doch er nickte nur und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

„Danke."

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in denen beide nur den Geräuschen des Winds in den Blättern und den Vogelschreien lauschten, räusperte sich Sawyer und begann langsam zu sprechen „Warum hab ich nur wieder alles falsch gemacht? Ich war so froh und habe mich so gut gefühlt, seit Jack und ich uns ausgesprochen hatten. Warum nur hatte er Angst das ich ihn nicht lieben würde? Ich weiß zwar, dass ich ihm gesagt habe, ich wüsste nicht was Liebe ist , aber ich habe nie ausgeschlossen, dass das Gefühl für ihn Liebe war."

Kate sah in die blaugrauen Augen, die ein großes Farnblatt fixierten, an dem sich eine dicke Raupe ihren Weg suchte.

„Das ist es denke ich nicht, was ihn zu dem Schritt bewegt hat Sawyer."

Er versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen um sie beim Sprechen anschauen zu können, aber nach einem schmerzhaften Versuch gab er das gleich wieder auf.

„Aber was war es dann?" Er hielt kurz inne um dann weiter zu sprechen „Ich für mich habe jetzt auch eine Entscheidung getroffen. Der James Sawyer der letzten Tage, wird heute für immer von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Was hat es mir denn gebracht Gefühle zuzulassen, mich jemanden anzuvertrauen?"

Kate ahnte die nächsten Worte bereits voraus, ehe sie der Blonde aussprechen konnte. „Nichts als noch mehr Schmerz und Verlust. Nein, ich möchte lieber wieder der böse Sawyer werden, denn mit Hass kann ich wesentlich besser umgehen, als mit Liebe und Zuneigung."

Kate schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Bitte Sawyer..." Sie blickte auf den Boden und strich sich unruhig durch die langen dunklen Haare. „Bleib so wie du jetzt bist. Wir würden dich vermissen."

Seine Antwort bestand jedoch nur aus einem kurzen Satz, den er in einem total verbitterten Tonfall sagte „Nein Kate, ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

Der nächste Morgen kam und Kate, die nach dem Gespräch zurück zu den anderen gegangen war, wachte neben Sayid auf, der ihr tröstend zur Seite gestanden hatte.

All das hier, Jacks Verschwinden und Sawyers Worte hatten sie emotional mehr mitgenommen, als sie es vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

„Guten morgen Kate, du siehst nicht besonders ausgeschlafen aus." Begrüßte sie der Iraker mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich fühl mich auch nicht wirklich gut. Hab schlecht geschlafen." Sie rieb sich die Augen und wollte schon zum Waschen zum Strand runter gehen.

„Warte bitte ein paar Minuten." Hielt sie Sayid auf.

„Warum? Vielleicht bringt mich das wieder auf die Beine."

„Sawyer ist gerade nach unten gegangen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen." Seine warmen dunklen Augen blickten sie durchdringen an.

„Ich soll ihm aus dem Weg gehen? Niemals! Er kann vielleicht wählen, dass er keinen Kontakt will, aber ich werde nicht bereit sein kampflos aufzugeben!" Damit schnappte sie sich ein paar frische Klamotten und ging zum Strand hinunter.


	11. Kapitel 11

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier jetzt Kapitel 11… ganz lieben Dank an Sunny, Jamy und natürlich Jasmin für Eure aufmunternden Kommis!

Hoffe das auch die „Schwarzleser" sich mal bemerkbar machen, sonst verschicke ich die nächsten Kapitel – bin schon recht weit gekommen – nur noch per E-Mail….

Viel Spass Goldshadow

Kapitel 11

Kate hatte fast eine halbe Stunde auf Sawyer eingeredet, doch er quittierte ihre Bemühungen lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken. „So sprich doch wenigstens mit mir!" schrie sie ihn nun ungehalten über sein Schweigen an, doch das einzige was er tat, war wortlos an ihr vorbei Richtung Krankenzelt zu gehen.

„Du bist wirklich der sturste Kerl, den ich je kennen gelernt habe! Da ist Jack ja wirklich ein Dreck gegen." das Gesicht der Frau war vor lauter Aufregung knall rot geworden und ihr Atem ging hektisch. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Aufgeben? Nein, das war gewiss nicht das was sie wollte.

Wutschnaubend rannte sie dem großen Blonden nun hinterher, doch Charlie kreuzte ihre Bahn und hielt sie sanft fest. „Kate, gib ihm Zeit. Sayid hat Recht, wenn du ihn jetzt bedrängst, wird er immer mehr zu machen. Warte ein wenig ab. Ja?"

Der kleine Musiker sah sie mit seinen großen Augen bittend an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Kate sich entspannte und dann sagte : „ In Ordnung. Ich lasse ihn.. aber denke nicht, dass das hier das letzte Wort zu der Sache ist!"

Jack war die ganze Nacht gelaufen. Seine Füße schmerzten höllisch und der Rucksack wurde von Minute zu Minute schwerer. Vor ihm befand sich nichts, als undurchdringlicher Urwald und sekündlich fragte er sich selbst, warum er diese Tortour auf sich genommen hatte.

Da zeriss plötzlich ein Schrei die Stille „ Stehen bleiben. Nicht bewegen." Jack hielt inne und drehte nur vorsichtig den Kopf. Er konnte niemanden um sich herum erkennen und rief deshalb nur ins Dickicht hinein „Wer ist da?"

„Ruhig, ich bin's nur, Locke. Genau vor dir ist eine Wildschweinfalle. Bleib genauso stehen, bis ich bei dir bin, o.k.!"

Jack hörte Schritte von hinten und versuchte seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich zu drehen, um den Glatzkopf entdecken zu können, doch leider hatte er nicht den Hals eines Uhus.

„So, nun langsam, Schritt für Schritt rückwärts." Locke war bei dem Arzt angekommen und zog ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter nach hinten.

Die Falle hatte er vor ein paar Tagen aufgebaut um neue Nahrung zu fangen. Das ihm aber fast ein Mensch ins Netz gegangen wäre, hatte er nicht geplant.

„So," Locke grinste, als er den anderen aus der Gefahrensituation befreit hatte. „ Zum Glück bin ich gerade hier vorbei gekommen. Stell dir mal vor, ich hätte dich in drei Tagen hier gefunden.. Bis dahin wärst du verdurstet." Jack nickte mechanisch. Die Gefahr hatte er in dem Moment so gar nicht realisiert. „Da muss ich mich ja wirklich glücklich schätzen!" Die dunklen Augen wirkten immer noch ein bisschen abwesend. „Komm setzten wir uns darüber. Da ist ein großer Baum umgekippt und dann erzählst du mir, warum du so allein und planlos durch die Gegend rennst."

Locke wusste zwar genau, aus welchem Grund Jack hier im Dschungel umher lief, aber das musste dieser ja nicht sofort wissen.

Jack nickte und folgte dem älteren zu dem schon ziemlich vermosten Baumstamm.

„Also erzähl... Jagen wolltest du doch bestimmt nicht oder?"

Jack seufzte auf. Er hatte sich Locke bereits einmal anvertraut und dieser hatte sein Wissen nicht missbraucht. Vielleicht wusste er auch diesmal Rat.

„Nein, ich wollte nicht jagen. Ich wollte weg." Er schlug die Augen zu Boden und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein. „Sawyer auf einmal so vertraut mit den anderen umgehen zu sehen, macht mich verrückt." Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und erzählte dann weiter „Erst wollte ich das er mehr Kontakt hat, jetzt will ich es nicht mehr. Es ist so albern.. Ich bin eifersüchtig." Locke nickte nur und hörte weiter aufmerksam zu. „Ich habe da schon mit Kate drüber gesprochen und sie hat mir klar gemacht, dass die Eifersucht vollkommen unbegründet ist, aber als ich ihn bei meiner Rückkehr aus den Höhlen gestern mit Sayid habe albern sehen... Da sind meine Sicherungen endgültig durchgebrannt." Die Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Jack fühlte nicht nur die Erschöpfung des langen Marsches, sondern auch die seelische, die ihm fast noch mehr zu setzte.

„Und da war es eine Lösung wegzulaufen?" die weisen Augen des glatzköpfigen Mannes sahen ihn musternd an.

„Sicher war es keine Lösung, aber ich könnte weder Sayid noch Sawyer je wieder ins Gesicht sehen. Ich habe Sawyer einen Brief hinterlassen, indem ich ihm die Situation in der ich stecke ein wenig erkläre. Ich denke nicht das er verstehen wird, warum ich so gehandelt habe..."

Locke zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch „Allerdings wird er das nicht verstehen. Gerade du als Arzt und als einzigster wirklicher Vertrauter von Sawyer, hättest die Risiken sehen müssen die von deiner „Flucht" ausgehen."

„Risiken?" Jack sah den anderen fragend an. An Risiken hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

„Ja Risiken. Was meinst du wohl wie Sawyer darauf reagieren wird. Du weißt selbst, dass er kurzzeitig so labil war und sich selbst umbringen wollte..." Jack schluckte hart. „Wer weiß, was er jetzt tut!" allmählich begann er die Problematik zu erfassen und sah zum ersten Mal nicht nur seine Eifersucht, sondern auch Sawyers Gefühle die er jetzt haben musste, klar.

„Genau!" bestätigte Locke „Und deshalb werde ich dich jetzt sofort zurück an den Strand bringen."

Jack nickte nur müde und stand auf. „Ich bin bereit, lass uns los. Jede Minute kann jetzt zählen."

Locke grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte gewusst, dass er den Arzt so überzeugen konnte, dass er wieder zurück musste. Das schlechte Gewissen und das Gefühl Schuld an einer Situation zu sein, konnte Jack nicht ertragen und genau das hatte er genutzt.

„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?" fragte der dunkelhaarige nach einer halben Stunde, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit er eigentlich vom Camp weg war.

„Etwa noch eine Stunde. Du scheinst im Kreis gelaufen zu sein, mein Lieber."

„Gut..."

Sayid hatte immer wieder unter einem geschickten Vorwand die Nähe von Sawyer gesucht. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass dem anderen nichts passierte und er im Notfall eingreifen konnte.

Bisher hatte er kein Wort mit dem Blonden gewechselt, da er von vornherein wusste, dass es im Moment sowieso keinen Sinn hatte.

Jetzt aber war die Situation anders. Er hatte nur eine Flasche Wasser holen wollen, als er Sawyer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Krankenlager liegen sah.

„Alles klar?" fragte er vorsichtig und blickte den anderen nur vorsichtig an.

„Sprich mit jemanden anders, verstanden?" die Worte kamen schleppend und so entschied sich Sayid in den Medizinvorräten nach Schmerzmittel zu suchen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Jack Sawyer dieses dreimal am Tag verabreichte und der Blonde hatte sicher seit Jacks verschwinden keines mehr eingenommen.

„Hier, nimm die...dann bin ich verschwunden!" damit reichte er ihm die Pillenpackung und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zelt.

„Sayid, wie geht's ihm?" Kate hatte beobachtet, dass der Iraker ständig mit gebührendem Abstand, hinter Sawyer her war und hatte ihn auch zum Lager gehen sehen.

„Im Moment nicht so gut. Er hat große Schmerzen... Jack hat ihm ja, als er noch da war, dreimal täglich ne Tablette gegeben. Die hat er ja seit gestern nicht mehr genommen und der Körper ist irgendwann ausgelaugt von den zu ertragenden Schmerzen."

Kate nickte. Wusstest du denn, welche du ihm geben musst?" sie dachte an die vielen bunten Pillen, die in der Plastikbox verstaut lagen.

„Ja, ich stand das eine Mal neben Jack, als er für Sawyer die Tabletten zurecht machte. Daher wusste ich zum Glück noch welche es waren. Verdammt, früher im Krieg hat es mir nichts ausgemacht, die Verwundeten leiden zu sehen, aber jetzt..."

Sayid strich sich seine langen lockigen Haare hinter die Ohren und sah Kate betrübt an.

„Das war doch was ganz anderes Sayid. Du kennst inzwischen den Menschen sehr gut und das es einem weh tut, wenn man ihn leiden sieht ist es vollkommen normal. Mir geht's doch nicht anders."

Jack war inzwischen fast so müde, dass er das Gefühl hatte seine Beine würden ihn kaum noch einen Zentimeter tragen.

„Wie weit noch?" japste er leise, immer versuchend mit dem älteren Mann vor ihm, Schritt zu halten.

„Ich denke noch 10 Minuten. Warst du hier noch nicht?" Locke schien nicht im geringsten erschöpft zu sein. „Nein... ich hatte ja fast nie Zeit, die Umgebung zu erkunden." Locke drehte sich um und blieb stehen. „Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt erst mal ein bisschen langsamer... Sonst fällst du mir kurz vor dem Ziel noch um." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge und er verlangsamte seinen Schritt.

„Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee." Jack richtete sich noch einmal richtig auf und nahm die letzten Meter in Angriff.

Sawyer war inzwischen von den Schmerzmitteln mehr als benebelt. Sayid hatte ihm die doppelte Portion verabreicht und so konnte er nicht klar erkennen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Mehr in Trance bekam er mit, wie zwei Personen das Zelt betraten. „Sawyer!" Jacks Stimme zitterte, als er den anderen so teilnahmslos liegen sah. „Jack?" der Blonde klang so, als ob er zwar auf ihn reagiert, aber in Wirklichkeit nichts wahrnahm. „Ich bin hier Sawyer, was ist mit dir?" er ließ neben den anderen auf die Knie fallen und fühlte die Stirn. Sawyer versuchte die Hand auf seiner Stirn abzuschütteln was ihm aber nicht gelang. „Bleib bitte ruhig." „Geh weg... bitte..." Sawyer verdrehte immer wieder kurzzeitig die Augen, bis er sie irgendwann ganz schloss und in einen befreienden Schlaf abdriftete.

„Hol bitte Kate, vielleicht weiß sie, was mit ihm passiert ist." rief Jack Locke zu, der die ganze Zeit im Zelteingang gestanden hatte.

„Bin schon unterwegs.."


	12. Kapitel 12

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier wieder nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitelchen... lass Euch jetzt mal ein bisschen hängen **sorry an alle die immer so fleissig Reviews schreiben**...mal Yami und Jasmin knuddel...

Hoffe Ihr anderen werdet auch mal munter lach .. Liebe Grüsse an Puck!

Viel Spass Goldshadow

Kate nähte gerade für Sayid ein gerissenes T-Shirt zusammen, als sie Locke auf sie zu laufen sah.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden!" Die Frau mit den langen Locken ließ alles in ihrer Hand fallen und rannte ihm entgegen. „Ist er o.k.?" fragte sie besorgt und suchte schon im Gesicht des älteren nach einer Antwort.

„Ja, er ist in Ordnung. Erschöpft, aber nicht verletzt. Er ist gleich zu Sawyer ins Zelt. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er war völlig apathisch und abwesend.." Kate überlegte einen Moment.

„Sayid hat ihm vorhin Schmerztabletten gegeben." sagte sie dann und Locke bedeutete ihr zu folgen „Komm mit, am besten sagst du Jack selbst was los ist, denn er wird fast verrückt vor Sorge."

Sie nickte und schon liefen sie gemeinsam auf das Zelt zu.

„Jack du Idiot!" schrie Kate den Mann mit den dunklen braunen Augen wütend an. In ihren Augen standen Tränen der Wut, aber auch der Freude, dass ihm nichts passiert war.

„Wie konntest du nur einfach abhauen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und Sawyer..." sie hielt inne und blickte zu dem friedlich liegenden blonden Mann. Sollte er selbst herausfinden, was er mit seiner unüberlegten Handlungsweise ausgelöst hatte.

„Es tut mir leid Kate, aber ich konnte nicht anders." Sie merkte sofort, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Sayid hat ihm vorhin von dem Schmerzmittel gegeben, dass er letztens bei dir gesehen hatte."

„Wie viel hat er ihm davon gegeben?" Jack sah auf die Verpackung und versuchte sich an die Menge zu erinnern, die vor seinem Verschwinden noch da gewesen war.

„Er sagte, er hat ihm zwei davon gegeben." Kate schwante böses, als Jack geschockt die Augen aufriss.

„Zwei Stück? Meine Güte, dass sind keine Aspirin!" schrie er fast. „Das sind hoch dosierte Morphiumtabletten. Ich habe ihm dreimal am Tag ein achtel Tablette gegeben. Betet, dass er keine Vergiftung hat!" sofort begann er Sachen für eine Magenspülung vorzubereiten. Vielleicht hatte er dadurch noch die Möglichkeit, einen Teil der Wirkstoffe wieder aus dem Körper des anderen zu holen.

„Kann ich helfen?" Locke stand immer noch da und besah sich den hin und her eilenden Jack mit leichter Sorge. „Ja, ich habe gesehen, dass Sayid einen Schlauch bei sich an seinem Schlafplatz liegen hatte. Den brauche ich dringen."

Eine Stunde später war es Jack gelungen, den Mageninhalt des Blonden nahezu komplett zu entfernen. „So, ich denke jetzt hilft nur noch viel Wasser und Schlaf. Ich denke nicht, dass er bleibende Schäden davon tragen wird." nun endgültig erschöpft viel Jack in einen der Flugzeugsitze und schloss die Augen.

„Du solltest auch schlafen Jack und morgen früh reden wir!" Kates Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so glitt Jack ohne ein weiteres Wort in das Land der Träume ab.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Kate ihr Versprechen war. Energisch rüttelte sie an der Schulter des Arztes und brachte ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. „Mitkommen." befahl sie fast, denn es war wichtig, dass sie noch vor Sawyers aufwachen mit ihm reden würde.

„Schon gut, ich komm ja schon." Müde rieb sich Jack den Schlaf aus den Augen und trottet hinter ihr her.

„So und nun erzähl mir, welcher Teufel dich nach unserem Gespräch geritten hat, einfach so mir nichts dir nicht abzuhauen Jack." ihre Stimme klang noch immer ein wenig wütend, denn sie hatte nach dem Gespräch am Wasserfall gedacht, sie hätte ihn überzeugt ruhig zu bleiben und keine Gespenster mehr zu sehen. Sie ließ sich in den warmen Sand fallen und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Jack blickte hinaus aufs Meer. „Ich wollte wieder kommen. Ich war sogar schon da. Da hab ich von weitem beobachtet, wie Sawyer mit Sayid geflirtet hat. Da ist bei mir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt und ich wollte nur noch weg. Ich habe mich so verraten gefühlt." er ließ ein paar Sandkörner durch seine Hände rieseln und fuhr dann fort „ Ich habe nicht über die Konsequenz meines Handelns nach gedacht. Erst als Locke mich gefunden und die Augen geöffnet hat, ist mir ein Licht aufgegangen."

„Es war trotzdem Wahnsinn. Ich hatte von dir als verantwortungsvollem Arzt etwas mehr erwartet! Ich finde das sehr schade! " sie versuchte noch enttäuschter zu klingen, als sie es eigentlich schon war.

„Ich weiß! Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht Kate und ich hoffe das ich das Vertrauen von Sawyer damit nicht endgültig verloren habe." Seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Horizont, nachdem er die letzten Minuten immer wieder die dahin rinnenden Sandkörnchen in seiner Hand beobachtet hatte.

„Tja Jack. Ich kann dazu nur sagen, das er zu mir gesagt hat, dass es der größte Fehler seines Lebens war, dir zu vertrauen. Er hat keinen mehr an sich ran gelassen und hat mir gesagt, dass er wieder zu seinem alten Leben zurück kehren will." Jack blickte sie traurig an. „Ich hatte es befürchtet." „Ganz toll Jack." Sagte sie ironisch

„Ich war so froh endlich mit dem „echten" James Sawyer zu sprechen und nun lässt er mich nicht mal auf 10 Meter an sich heran. Und ich denke nicht, dass er wenn er aufwacht mit dir noch irgendwas zu tun haben will. Verständlicherweise muss ich da hinzufügen."

Jack zuckte resigniert mit den Schulter. „Ich habe ihm den Rest Vertrauen in die Menschen genommen. Es ist nur natürlich das er jetzt so reagiert. Verdammt Kate, was soll ich nur tun?" die Stimme klang verzweifelt und Kate begann langsam auch wieder etwas Mitgefühl für Jack zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Jack, ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Sawyer begann inzwischen langsam aus seinem Dämmerschlaf zu erwachen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und alles vor seinen Augen drehte sich bedenklich.

„Was hat mir dieser Bastard von Iraker da gegeben?" flüsterte er sich selber zu und versuchte sich auf zu setzten. „Meine Güte, ich fühle mich als hätte ich die letzten drei Nächte durchgesoffen."

Unsicher griff er nach der Wasserflasche die neben seinem Lager stand und trank, als ob er seit Tagen nichts mehr bekommen hatte.

Als er den Durst gestillt hatte begann er zu überlegen, was er nun tun sollte. Ali ein Donnerwetter verpassen, wegen dem Zeug was er ihm gegeben hatte? Einfach nur Waschen und wieder hinlegen? Oder gar nicht aufstehen?

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn Claire stecke den Kopf durch den Eingang.

„Ich will dich nicht weiter stören Sawyer." Sagte sie entschuldigend „ aber ich muss mich ein wenig hinlegen." er drehte seinen Kopf zu der schwangeren Frau und nickte ihr nur zustimmend zu. „Danke, dass du mich lässt." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich vorsichtig auf das andere Lager legte, dass in dem Krankenzelt aufgebaut war.

Jack war den ganzen Tag am Strand auf und ab gelaufen. Tausende Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und er hatte noch immer keine Idee, wie er sich dem Blonden nähern sollte. Jede direkte Ansprache würde sicherlich in einer bösartigen Konfrontation enden und das war das letzte, was er wollte.

Als die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war und das Licht im Krankenzelt bereits seit einer Stunde gelöscht, schlich er sich langsam hinein. Claire war nach ein wenig Ruhe mit Charlie zu den Höhlen aufgebrochen, da ihr die ewige Hitze am Strand wieder zu schaffen machte und so sah er Sawyer wieder einsam und allein auf seinem Lager liegen.

Die glatte Brust des Amerikaners hob und senkte sich langsam und gleichmäßig. Ein Lächeln huschte über Jacks Gesicht, als der andere anfing, im Schlaf vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Leise, ohne den anderen zu wecken, lief er zum Flugsessel und ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzer darin nieder.

Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf Sawyer, der inzwischen wieder in eine scheinbar ruhigere Traumphase geglitten war.

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, blickte er genau in ein paar grau blaue Augen, die ihn aggressiv musterten.


	13. Kapitel 13

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

erstmal vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews mal alle knuddel.. heute nun ein weiterer Teil… hoffe er gefällt Euch ebenfalls und Ihr schreibt mir wieder viele Kommis lieb guck..

So jetzt aber viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, blickte er genau in ein paar grau blaue Augen, die ihn aggressiv musterten. „Ich dachte du wolltest nie wieder kommen, Cowboy!" sagte Sawyer und seine Stimme klang wütend.

Der Arzt schluckte schwer. Die Müdigkeit, die noch immer auf ihm lastete, war von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden. Was sollte er jetzt antworten?

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und es tut mir leid!" Jack sah in die Augen seines Gegenübers, doch das Eingeständnis hatte nichts an dem lodernden Feuer getan, das immer noch bei Sawyer glühte.

„Ach, ein Fehler ja? Es tut dir leid?" die Stimme des Südstaatlers überschlug sich fast. „Ich will, dass du auf der Stelle von hier verschwindest, Jack! Ich habe dir vertraut, mich den anderen geöffnet... dir praktisch jeden Wunsch erfüllt, den du an mich gestellt hast..." er stockte und fuhr dann aber um so wütender fort. „Und als Dank dafür verläßt du mich. Ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, oder ich werde das zu Ende bringen, was ich damals nicht beendet habe."

Jack fühlte, dass jeder Widerspruch jetzt fehl am Platze war und sagte nur beim Rausgehen „ James, ich weiss ich habe dir weh getan und ich will es um alles in der Welt wieder gut machen. Wenn du mich sehen willst, sag einfach Sayid Bescheid."

Als Jack das Zelt verlassen hatte, vergrub Sawyer augenblicklich den Kopf in seinem Kissen. Die Tränen bahnten sich in großen Flüssen ihren Weg über seine Wangen und das Schluchzen liess seinen Körper erbeben.

Sayid war gerade draussen vorbei gegangen und hatte das Gespräch mit angehört. Jetzt, da er Sawyer weinen hörte, rannte er Jack hinterher. „Bleib stehen, bitte!" rief er und der Arzt blieb augenblicklich stehen.

„Lass ihn jetzt nicht allein Jack." Sagte er nur und deutete auf das Zelt, aus dem selbst aus einer Entfernung von guten 50 Metern noch immer das Schluchzen zu hören war.

„Ich kann nicht, er will mich nicht sehen." Der Iraker erkannte, dass auch Jack Tränen in den Augen hatte und liess nicht locker. „Er wird es nicht zu geben... Du kennst ihn. Tu mir den Gefallen und versuch es, ja? Auch Kate zuliebe."

Jack nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, setzte er sich neben Sawyer auf das Lager und strich sanft mit seinen, durch den Ausflug in den Dschungel verkratzten Händen, über den Rücken.

Der Blonde spürte sofort die bekannte Wärme des anderen und wollte sich eigentlich dagegen wehren, doch irgendwas in ihm, ließ diese Reaktion nicht zu.

Nachdem er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte und der Atem wieder fast gleichmässig ging, setzte Jack noch einmal an Sawyer alles zu erklären.

„Bitte hör mir einfach nur zu o.k.?" es war mehr ein Befehl, als eine Bitte und als Sawyer als Einverständniserklärung nickte, begann der dunkelhaarige Arzt.

„Es war in meiner aller ersten Beziehung, als der Grundstein für meine Eifersucht gelegt wurde. Mein Partner ging mir über ein Jahr fremd, mit meiner besten Freundin. Ich hatte nie etwas gemerkt, die beiden gingen zwar immer sehr vertraut mit einander um, aber ich habe nie etwas hinein interpretiert, weil Vertrauen hatte.

Als ich dann aber eines Abends von der Uni nach Hause kam, wurde ich schon im Hausflur, auf komische Geräusche aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung aufmerksam. Es war nicht selten, dass einer der anderen WG Mitglieder – wir waren 5 – ein Mädchen mitbrachte und sich vergnügte, also nahm ich mir vor, möglichst leise in mein Zimmer zu schleichen, um die beiden nicht zu stören." Jack fühlte, wie sich bei ihm alle Härchen seinen Körpers aufstellten, bei der Erinnerung daran „ Ich ging also durch den Flur und um in mein Zimmer zu gelangen, musste ich durchs gemeinschaftliche Wohnzimmer. Und da lagen sie..." er hielt inne und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, habe einfach meine Sachen im Zimmer gepackt und bin ausgezogen. Ich habe nie wieder was von einem der Beiden gehört."

Sawyer hob langsam sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen und drehte es so, dass er Jack von der Seite sehen konnte. Er erkannte, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen die Erinnerung sehr weh tun musste und so wartete er geduldig ohne einen Ton zu sagen, bis der andere weiter erzählte.

„Seitdem kann ich keinem mehr Vertrauen, was Beziehungen angeht. Drei weitere Partner habe ich nur durch meine Eifersucht verloren. Ich habe sie kontrolliert, sie wenn es ging auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt und das war einfach zu viel für sie..." erneut holte er kurz Luft „ Nach meiner Rückkehr in die Staaten hatte ich endlich geplant, eine Therapie zu machen um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen, aber dazu sollte es ja leider nicht mehr kommen. Vielleicht kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum ich so überreagiert habe. Ich hatte Angst, dich an die anderen zu verlieren. Ich weiss, wir sind gar nicht zusammen, aber .." er brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Sawyer hatte kommen gesehen, dass der Doc sicher nicht mehr lange so gefasst sprechen würde, aber wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? In ihm tobte ein erbitterter Kampf. Eine Seite von ihm wünschte sich den engen Kontakt zu diesem Mann, die andere warnte ihn aber davor wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Nach zähem Ringen, dass scheinbar einige Minute gedauert hatte, griff er vorsichtig nach der Hand des anderen und sagte sanft : „Es ist in Ordnung Jack. Ich kann dich jetzt verstehen. Ich habe begriffen, dass du mir nicht mutmaßlich weh tun wolltest." Jack blickte aus roten Augen auf und sah, dass der Blonde es scheinbar ernst meinte. Der aggressive Ausdruck, der vorhin noch das Gesicht des Südstaatlers geziert hatte, war einer bisher noch unbekannten Sanftheit gewichen. „Komm Doc, jetzt kannst du wieder lächeln. Steht dir sehr viel besser, als dieses verheulte Gesicht." Ein typisches Sawyergrinsen erschien, wurde aber sofort durch eine sanfte Berührung beschwichtigt.

Jack versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln und war unendlich dankbar für die Berührung die Sawyer ihm gab. Er zog die Hand des anderen an sich und legte sie auf seine Brust.

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich, unsicher der Geste von Jack, doch der sagte nur leise „ Ich danke dir. Hier fühlst du das..." er nickte in die Richtung der Hände „Mein Herz schlägt für dich... jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag..." Sawyers Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und statt der Verunsicherung die er noch eben gefühlt hatte, erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln und das Gefühl von purem Glück.

Kate hatte den Tag erneut mit Sayid verbracht. Der Iraker kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um sie und ihre Sorgen. „Wie lange ist Jack schon da drin?" fragte Kate den Mann mit den Locken am Abend.

„Seit heute Vormittag. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass einer der beiden das Zelt verlassen hätte." er grinste.

„Hoffentlich nicht, weil sie sich beide umgebracht haben!" die Augen der jungen Frau zeigten noch immer gewisse Besorgnis, doch Sayid winkte nur wissend ab.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst Kate. Ich denke, wir werden nachher mal nachschauen gehen.."

Sawyer und Jack hatten noch einige Zeit einfach nur so da gesessen. Die sonst so unangenehme Stille war wohl tuend und sie genossen jeweils die Wärme des anderen. Irgendwann räusperte sich Jack vorsichtig „ Sawyer," fing er langsam an. Dieser blickte ihm sofort fragend in die Augen, als er den unsicheren Tonfall hörte.

„Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" die Frage brannte Jack schon die ganze Zeit unter den Fingern und er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die er vielleicht bekommen würde.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst Jack." Sawyers Augen glänzten und er umschloss die Hand des anderen wieder fester. „Gib mir noch ein bisschen Zeit... Es ist für mich merkwürdig Berührungen zuzulassen, das weißt du, oder?" Jack nickte und erwiderte den Druck der Hand.

Sawyer schluckte kurz, als er die Liebe in den Augen des anderen sah und überwand sich dann, endlich das zu sagen, was er für Jack fühlte. „Ich habe dich mehr als gern Jack und ich fühle mich wohl bei dir. Ich möchte eine Beziehung mit dir." Jack riss die Augen erstaunt auf, als er die Worte des Blonden vernahm, doch der legte nur einen Finger auf seinen Mund und deutete ihm damit, ihn aussprechen zu lassen. „Ich weiss jetzt,dass du Probleme mit Eifersucht hast. Du weißt im Gegenzug von mir, dass ich noch nie von jemanden geliebt wurde und auch noch niemanden geliebt habe. Wir beide werden Zeit brauchen und vor allem Geduld." Jack grinste, obwohl die Situation eigentlich nicht zum Lachen war. Sawyer griff das gleich auf und sagte „Du denkst nicht das ich die Geduld habe." Die Stimme des Blonden klang nicht bösartig, eher amüsiert. „Aber ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, wenn du mir dabei hilfst." Die blaugrauen Augen suchten nach einem Einverständnis, dass er auch sofort fand. „James Sawyer, ich werde dir jegliche Hilfe geben die du brauchst. Ich liebe dich!" damit zog er die Hand von Sawyer, die wieder auf seinem Herz gelegen hatte zu sich hoch und küsste sie ganz sanft.

Kate und Sayid hatten sich inzwischen leise angeschlichen um einen Blick darauf zu werfen, was die beiden Männer taten. Genau in dem Moment, als Jack zu Sawyer sagte, dass er ihn lieben würde.

Kate hatte schon vorher nach Sayids Hand gegriffen und drückte vor lauter Rührung nun so fest zu, dass der Iraker einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Der Iraki zog Kate sofort zurück und hörte von drinnen. „Was da eben irgendwas?" Ich glaube ich habe was gehört...:"

Die junge Frau liess sich in den Sand fallen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sich die beiden Männer endlich verstehen und aussprechen würden, aber sie hatte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass es wirklich in der Art funktionieren könnte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr und Sayid flüsterte „ Ist das nicht wunderbar?" er sah sie spitzbübisch an und in dem Moment fiel Kate das erste Mal auf, was für wunderschöne tief braune Augen der Iraker hatte.

Sie nickte nur glücklich lächelnd und betrachtete den anderen plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen.

Dieser hatte sich nun neben sie gesetzt und schaute mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu den anderen hinüber.

Leise sprach er weiter, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, die beiden würde ihr Spiel noch ewig so weiter treiben. Ich denke wir werden hier bald eine sehr sehr entspannte Situation im Camp haben!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier nun ein weiteres Kapitel.. hoffe es gefällt Euch und ich bekomme wieder so liebe Reviews!

Vielen Dank an Susanne, DarkNastyAngel,Lucille und meine Stammreviewerinnen Yami, Jasmin und Rollanda knuddel

So nun viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

Am Abend sassen alle bis auf Jack und Sawyer zusammen und sprachen über die wirklich anstrengenden letzten Tage. „Und du meinst wirklich, dass Jack und Sawyer jetzt ein Paar sind?" Hurley schüttelte immer noch ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf, da für ihn die Vorstellung, dass jemand Sawyer gezähmt haben könnte, noch recht unwirklich erschien.

„So haben wir es zumindest verstanden." Kate sah zu Sayid hinüber der ihr zustimmend zu nickte.

„Unglaublich Alter." Hurley liess sich nach hinten fallen und rieb sich den Schweiss, der durch die warme und feuchte Luft in Massen strömte, aus dem Gesicht.

„Hat aber auch lange gedauert!" Locke sah mit lustig blitzenden Augen von seinen Messern auf, die er polierte.

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

In den nächsten Tagen erholte sich Sawyer zusehends von den Strapazen der letzten Tage. Keiner der anderen Inselbewohner hatte die beiden auf ihr „neues" Miteinander angesprochen, denn sie wollten nichts kaputt machen. Jack hatte Kate zwar erzählt, dass sie sich endlich ausgesprochen hatten, aber von einer Beziehung war nicht die Rede.

Jack war gerade wieder bei Claire, als Sawyer angerannt kam „Doc, komm schnell mit, da war ein Wildschwein an deinen Medizinvorräten!" der grosse Blonde sah besorgt aus und hielt mit seinem unverletzten Arm einen halb zerfetzten Rucksack.

„Verdammt!" Die Miene des Arztes versteinerte sich und Claire blickte besorgt auf die beiden Männer. „Wir hatten doch sowieso nur noch so wenig!" sagte Jack, als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte und mit Sawyer los ging, um eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen.

„Hast du eine Liste gemacht, über die Sachen die noch da waren?" Sawyer sah den anderen fragend an. Dieser schien sich jedoch schon innerlich auf die Situation vorzubereiten, nicht mehr viel vorzufinden.

„Jack?" fragte er erneut nach. „Tut mir leid, war in Gedanken, was hast du gesagt?" Der Blonde musste trotz der ernsthaften Situation lachen. „Es ist doch immer das Selbe mit dir Doc…."

Als Jack die silberne Truhe öffnete, in der er hauptsächlich die gefundenen Antibiotika verstaut hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. „Hier scheint noch alles da zu sein. Was ist mit dem Rucksack? Da waren doch die Schmerzmittel drin!" er deutete auf das zerrissene Etwas, das Sawyer auf den Flugzeugsitz gelegt hatte. „Da war nicht mehr viel drin. Hier diese drei Schachteln."

Er reichte sie dem schwarzhaarigen Arzt und blickte fragend, als dieser laut seufzte. „Also das Morphin ist noch da… Aber die einfachen Schmerzmittel wie Aspirin und Paracetamol sind weg. Verbandszeug und so weiter ist auch noch alles da. Wir scheinen wirklich Glück gehabt zu haben!"

„Na dann bin ich froh. War gerade unten am Strand und hab versucht mit Charlie Fische zu fangen."

Jack sah überrascht auf. „Du hast gefischt?" „Ja wieso denn nicht?" Sawyers Stimme klang empört. „Nur so.. Ich hatte nicht gedacht das…" der Arzt konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, denn Sayid kam hinein gestürzt. „Und was ist weg?" die langen Haare des Irakers waren zerwuschelt und fielen ihm in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Hey Ali, was hast du denn angestellt?" Sawyer deutete auf den Kopf des Irakers. Dieser grinste jedoch nur und meinte ruhig. „Würdest du wohl zu gern wissen Red Neck, oder?" Damit wandte er sich wieder Jack zu „ Habe gerade mit Boone ein paar Palmwedel eingesammelt, wollen versuchen eine Hütte zu bauen. Also, was ist alles weg?"

„Zum Glück nicht viel. Ein paar Schmerzmittel.. also Kopfschmerzen solltest du jetzt nicht mehr bekommen." Der Iraker nickte. „Dann bin ich froh. Wie lange dauert es eigentlich noch, bis Claire soweit ist?" Jack war erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwandel, doch auch er hatte sich schon mehr als einmal Gedanken über die bevorstehende Geburt gemacht,

„Ich schätze mal, dass es in den nächsten Tagen soweit sein wird. Ich wollte heute Abend noch mal mit allen sprechen. Ich werde euer alle Hilfe brauchen." Die braunen Augen wanderten von Sawyer zu Sayid und wieder zurück.

„Natürlich, du weißt doch das wir alles tun was in unserer Macht steht." Erwiderte der Iraker promt. „Soll ich alle ans Feuer bitten?" Jack nickte. „Ja mach das…."

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich fast alle der Gestrandeten am Feuer. Claire lag bereits im Zelt, sodass sie die Vorbereitungen, die für sie und ihr Baby getroffen wurden, gar nicht mit bekam. „Also, ich habe euch zusammen gerufen um mit euch die bevorstehende Geburt von Claire durchzusprechen. Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich eigentlich Chirurg und kein Gynäkologe, aber so ungefähr weiss ich wie das funktioniert." Alle lachten und Jack fuhr fort.

„Ich werde wie man das immer so hört, viel heisses Wasser brauchen. Dazu saubere Decken und ein paar saubere Klamotten." „Ich kümmere mich um das heisse Wasser." Sagte Hurley sofort. „Gut, dann kümmere ich mich um die sauberen Decken und Klamotten." Kate suchte den Blick des Arztes und er quittierte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Bei der Geburt möchte ich nur noch zwei Leute dabei haben. Auf jeden Fall Charlie." Der junge Musiker wurde rot, als er so direkt angesprochen wurde. „Du bist schliesslich der Mensch, der Claire am nächsten steht…" „Und ich. Du brauchst vielleicht eine starke Person." Mischte sich Sawyer plötzlich ein. Jack zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hätte er jetzt nicht gedacht. „Gut, dann wäre das ja dann geklärt."

Ein paar Kleinigkeiten über die spätere Ernährung des Kindes, sowie die Unterbringung wurde besprochen, bevor sich die Einzelnen zu ihren Schlafplätzen aufmachten.

Jack war wieder einmal mit zu Sawyers Platz unter die Farne gekommen. Ihm gefiel die Atmosphäre und nachdem er das spartanische Lager noch mit ein paar Decken ausgestattet hatte, fand er es mehr als kuschelig.

Als Sawyer sich neben Jack legte sagte dieser sanft „ Es freut mich, dass du mir helfen willst, wenn Claire soweit ist."

Sawyer sah hoch in den dunklen Blätterhimmel. „Ich denke es ist eine tolle Erfahrung dabei zu sein, bei so einer Geburt. Ich weiss, es passt eigentlich nicht zu meinem Image, aber ich wollte so etwas immer schon einmal erleben."

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Ne zu deinem Image passt so etwas wirklich nicht, aber du wirst deine Sache sicher gut machen. Hoffen wir nur, dass alles glatt läuft!" sanft griff er nach der Hand des Südstaatlers, der seit einigen Tagen diese Art der Berührungen bereits als selbstverständlich und angenehm empfand.

Sawyer war bereits seit einiger Zeit eingeschlafen und Jack betrachtete mal wieder das schlafende Gesicht seines Liebsten. Er war froh, dass Sawyer langsam aber sich immer mehr Berührungen erduldete und sie scheinbar genoss. Zu gern hätte er den anderen einfach in den Arm genommen und sich an ihn gekuschelt, aber der andere war einfach noch nicht soweit und das musste er akzeptieren, wenn er ihn nicht verlieren wollte.

„Nun schlaf doch endlich." Nuschelte der Blonde, nachdem er bemerkte, dass dieser sich noch immer nicht hingelegt hatte.

„Sofort. Schlaf weiter… Ich bin einfach noch nicht müde." „Deine Sache Doc.." hörte er nur noch kurz und schon waren dem anderen wieder die Augen zugefallen.

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen seinen alltäglichen Kontrollbesuch bei Claire machte, kam ihm bereits ein aufgeregter Charlie entgegen. „Es geht los Jack!" rief er. „Die Wehen kommen in immer kürzeren Abständen."

Jack atmete einmal tief durch und rief dann zu dem aufgeregten Musiker „ Ruhig Charlie. Sag bitte Sawyer, Hurley und Kate Bescheid. Ich werde mich um Claire kümmern." Sofort fühlte er wieder, wie er in seine routinierte Arztrolle hinein schlüpfte, als er die junge Frau auf dem provisorischen Lager liegen sah.

„Hey, wie geht's dir gerade? Charlie sagte mir, dass du bereits Wehen hast!"

Claire nickte und atmete eine Wehe, die nur noch kurz andauerte, ruhig weg.

„Gut gemacht. Hast du schon einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs gemacht?" seine dunkelbraunen Augen blickten das sonst so zierliche Mädchen beruhigend an.

„Ja, die letzte Stunde hatte ich direkt vor meiner Abreise." Sie schnaufte noch immer ein wenig ausser Atem, aber ihn beeindruckte die Ruhe, die sie trotz der unsicheren Situation ausstrahlte.

„Sehr schön. Ich werde dich jetzt untersuchen um zu sehen, wie weit der Muttermund schon geöffnet ist. Ich weiss es ist sicher nicht schön von jemanden den man kennt, aber jemanden anders kann ich dir nicht bieten." Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Art Entschuldigung, doch Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf „ Ich bin froh das du da bist Jack!"

Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es noch höchstens eine Stunde dauern würde, bis der eigentliche Geburtsvorgang geschehen würde, rief er Sawyer und Charlie dazu.

„Gut Jungs. Charlie, ich möchte, dass du dich links neben Claire setzt und ihre Hand nimmst. Du Sawyer wirst hier bei mir bleiben und das Baby abnehmen." Der grosse Blonde machte grosse Augen. So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Claire, die gerade wieder in einer Wehenpause war, lächelte Sawyer aufmunternd an.

„Es ist schön das Kleine in so sicheren Armen zu wissen. Du wirst es toll machen."

Jack hätte Claire am liebsten für diese Worte küssen mögen, denn sie zeigte mal wieder ihre liebevolle Art mit Menschen umzugehen und ihnen auch in den unmöglichsten Situationen Mut zu machen.

„Also Sawyer noch mal, wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du dir dieses blaue Handtuch dort nehmen. Es dir über beide Arme legen und ich werde das Kleine dann dort hinein legen. Normalerweise würde ich es Claire direkt in den Arm legen, aber da ich nicht die normalen medizinischen Geräte zur Verfügung habe, muss ich sie erst versorgen.

Hurley hat dann Wasser in die silberne Truhe gefüllt, wo du das Baby dann vorsichtig waschen wirst." Die dunkelbraunen Augen blickten den Blonden liebevoll an. Er freute sich schon auf den Anblick des Mannes den er liebte mit dem kleinen neuen Leben.

Sawyer nickte nur mechanisch. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Verantwortung, doch wenn Claire und Jack sagten, dass er es schaffen würde…


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

da Ihr so fleißig gereviewed habt, bekommt Ihr hier schon das nächste Kapitel...hoffe es gefällt Euch ebenfalls und Eure Kommentare kommen genauso zahlreich ...

Rollanda na ich hoffe mal.. wobei Jack ja eher die Hebammenarbeit macht g

Satu oh danke! Das war ja ein ganz grosses Kompliment ** rot wird hoffentlich wird Dir der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte auch gefallen!**

**Lucille Danke schön ja die beiden sind auch süss zusammen.. **

**So nun viel Spass Eure Goldshadow**

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten die Presswehen begonnen und Charlie half Claire mit allen ihm erdenklichen Mitteln, die Geburt einfach zu machen. „Ruhig atmen Claire. So ist es gut." Unterstützte er sie immer wieder und wischte ihr den Schweiss von der Stirn.

„Nur noch eine Presswehe Claire. Sawyer, mach dich bereit."

Claire atmete noch einmal tief durch und mit einem lauten Schrei brachte sie ihr Baby zur Welt.

Jack nahm das kleine noch etwas blutverschmierte Baby vorsichtig und legte es sanft in Sawyers grosse Hände.

Dieser blickte das „Etwas" gerührt an. „Komm schrei schon." Sagte Jack etwas besorgt, doch als Sawyer mit seinem Finger vorsichtig das kleine Gesichtchen berührte begann der Kleine aus voller Kraft zu schreien.

„Wundervoll!" Charlie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und Claire standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Es ist ein kleiner Junge!" Jack strahlte die Mutter und ihren Freund erleichtert an und kümmerte sich dann um die Versorgung der jungen Frau.

Sawyer hatte das kleine Bündel inzwischen mit zur Truhe genommen. Ganz sanft liess er das kleine Baby ins Wasser gleiten und fühlte eine Welle von Liebe und Zuneigung zu dem kleinen Leben, dass er gerade auf die Welt hatte kommen sehen.

„Sieh ihn dir an." Sagte Claire mit einem Lächeln, die nicht auf Jacks Behandlung sondern auf Sawyer und ihr Baby achtete.

Jack drehte sich kurz um und sah eines der schönsten Bilder seines Lebens.

Sawyer badete das Baby so zärtlich wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und leisen beruhigenden Tönen hielt er den Kleinen im warmen Wasser und wusch ihn mit aller erdenklichen Sanftheit. „Ich denke ihr habt bereits einen Babysitter gefunden." Sagte Jack grinsend, als er sich wieder seiner Patientin zugewandt hatte.

Claire kicherte leise. „Ja das haben wir wohl. Schau wie wohl sich der Kleine scheinbar bei ihm fühlt."

Charlie fühlte einen kleinen Eifersuchtsstich in der Brust, aber er wusste wie wichtig es für den Blonden war, solch einen Moment in seinem Leben zu erleben.

„Er bekommt ja bald Schwimmhäute." Sagte der Arzt irgendwann schmunzelnd und deutete Sawyer das Würmchen in die bereit gelegte Decke einzuwickeln. „Ausserdem möchte der Kleine sicher seine Mama kennen lernen."

Sawyers Blick wurde kurz traurig, weil er das Baby hergeben musste, aber Claire nahm ihm sofort das schlechte Gefühl. „Sawyer, ich möchte das Baby James nennen, nach dir, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Sie wartete kurz auf seine Reaktion und als er überrascht die Augen aufriss, setzte sie noch hinzu „ Und ich will, dass du sein Patenonkel wirst." Der grosse Blonde wurde blass und blickte zwischen dem Bündel in seinem Arm und der jungen Frau hin und her. Konnte sie das wirklich ernst meinen? Ihn den Betrüger, den zynischen Mann als Paten ? „Wirklich?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig. „Aber ja, wenn du willst. Ich könnte mir niemanden besseres für James vorstellen." Charlie nickte nun auch zustimmend. Claire hatte das mit ihm schon ein paar Tage vorher abgesprochen und hatte seine Zustimmung eingeholt.

„Sehr gern! Danke!" mehr brachte er nicht heraus und übergab das Baby seiner Mutter.

„Komm, lassen wir die drei mal kurz allein." Jack deutete nach draussen und Sawyer folgte, nicht ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf das Baby mit den hellblonden Haaren und den wunderschönen dunklen Augen zu werfen.

Als Jack sich in den Sand fallen liess, bemerkte er die Tränen, die in Sawyers Augen standen. Besorgt fragte er sofort „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sawyer liess sich neben dem Arzt nieder. „Ja, ich kann es nur nicht fassen, das Baby, so klein, so zart." Jack blickte den anderen liebevoll an. „Ich weiss, so ein Kind ist immer ein Wunder."

Die blauen Augen des Südstaatlers blickten auf den Ozean hinaus. „Und sie will mich wirklich als Paten. Es ist so unglaublich. Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar Jack."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den anderen fragend an. Sawyer verstand und mit zitternder Stimme sagte er „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir ein Leben gegeben hast. Das mich andere mögen, dass ich nicht mehr nur der Abschaum bin, der ich mein ganzes Leben war."

Damit lehnte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

Jack schluckte. Das hier war genauso überraschend gekommen, wie die erste Umarmung damals. Er erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit, indem er den anderen sanft über den Rücken strich und vorsichtig durch seine Haare wuschelte.

Einen Augenblick schob Sawyer den anderen von sich weg und sah ihm intensiv die Augen, bevor er einen ersten vorsichtigen Kuss versuchte.

Jack hielt ganz still und liess den Blonden machen. Wenn er jetzt zu schnell mitmachte, würde er den anderen vielleicht erschrecken und so genoss er einfach die salzigen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Es war ein langer und doch unschuldiger Kuss, den Sawyer ihm gab und doch war es wieder ein Schritt nach vorn auf einem weiten Weg.

„Das war schön." Jacks Augen schauten den anderen liebevoll an und Sawyer nickte. „Ja das war es. Ich habe es schon so oft gesehen, doch noch nie selbst versucht. Verrückt nicht? In meinem Alter." Der Südstaatler sah auf den Boden und ein leichtes Rot zierte seine Wangen.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken." „Du hast gut reden Doc, alle hier, wahrscheinlich selbst die kleine Nervensäge vom Architekt hat schon geknutscht."

Jetzt begann Jack zu lachen. „Besser spät als nie… Ich werde es dir schon alles beibringen."

Damit ließen sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen und genossen den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang.

Kate war gerade vom Gratulieren zum Feuer zurückgekommen, da sah sie Sayid einsam ein Stück weiter den Strand herunter sitzen.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob er vielleicht einfach mal allein sein wollte, schliesslich hatte er sich die letzten Tage nahezu rund um die Uhr um sie gekümmert. Doch nach einigem hin und her entschloss sie sich doch kurz rüber zu gehen und sicherzustellen, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung war.

„Hey Sayid!" rief sie dem Iraker schon aus einiger Entfernung zu, dessen dunkle lange Locken im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glänzten.

„Kate..." sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Arabers und er deutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzten.

„Und wie geht es Claire?" die dunkelbraunen Augen sahen die Amerikanerin fragend an. „Ihr geht's hervorragend. Das Baby ist super süss. Es heisst James." Ihre Augen zwinkerten belustigt, als Sayid sich am Kopf kratzte. „Also hat Claire es wirklich wahr gemacht und Sawyer als Paten gewählt!" es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage aber Kate nickte. „Er war unendlich glücklich hat sie gesagt. Hat das kleine Baby ganz zärtlich gewaschen und wollte es schon gar nicht mehr hergeben."

„Klingt ja so gar nicht nach unserem Sawyer." Die Stimme des Irakers klang ein bisschen zynisch, fast so wie der Südstaatler immer gesprochen hatte.

„Nein man könnte wirklich denken, jemand hätte ihn ausgetauscht. Aber ich denke es ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sawyer wird sich sicher nie ganz ändern und das ist auch gut so. Schön ist nur, dass es ihm nun auch möglich ist, seine andere Seite zu zeigen. Das macht ihn menschlich und liebenswert."

Sayids Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Liebenswert? Ich dachte du stehst auf Typen wie Jack und nicht auf solche wie Sawyer!" seine Stimme klang schroffer als geplant und als er ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat es ihm sofort wieder leid.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen Sayid, weder noch ist mein Geschmack…" sie stand auf und klopfte den Sand von ihrer Jeans. „Ich habe Hurley versprochen ihm heute beim Abendessen zubereiten zu helfen." Damit drehte sie sich um und hinterließ einen leicht irritierten Iraker.

Claire lag noch immer glücklich lächelnd in ihrem Zelt. James in ihrer Armbeuge schlief selig und Charlie lächelte über das wunderschöne Bild, dass die beiden abgaben.

Inzwischen waren alle Bewohner, die Claire nahe standen zum Gratulieren gekommen und ein wenig Ruhe tat den dreien richtig gut.

„Ich bin froh, dass alles so gut gelaufen ist." Sagte Charlie und strich der blonden Frau einige Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Glaub mir, ich auch! Welch ein Glück, dass wir Jack hier haben. Ohne ihn, ich weiß nicht ob alles so gut gelaufen wäre."

Charlie nickte und fügte hinzu „Er hat hier wirklich schon viel bewegt in den Wochen. Er ist wirklich ein ganz besonderer Mensch. Ein Anführer. Ich will mir noch was einfallen lassen, wie wir ihm die Mühe danken können… Ich habe da auch schon so eine kleine Idee…"

„Sawyer?" Jack rüttelte den anderen sanft an der Schulter. „Es ist höchstens 21 Uhr und wir sind nicht mal am Lager, willst du heute hier unten im Sand schlafen?" die dunkelbraunen Augen warteten geduldig, bis der Südstaatler langsam aus dem Schlaf zu sich kam.

„Was?" Jack grinste. „Du bist hier eingeschlafen und ich denke nicht das es so schön sein wird, hier morgen früh aufzuwachen. Wenn die Flut kommt, wird hier nämlich alles schön unter Wasser stehen." Der andere blickte noch immer etwas schläfrig, rappelte sich dann aber auf.

„In Ordnung Doc. Ich werde dann mal ins Lager gehen." Jack kannte schon die Marotte des Blonden, dass er nicht wirklich reden mochte, wenn ihn jemand geweckt hatte, also folgte er ihm einfach.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte er irritiert, als Sawyer anstatt direkt weiter auf den Urwald zuzugehen, in Richtung Krankenzelt abbog.

„Ich will noch mal nach James sehen." Sagte er leise und setzte ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen Weg fort.

Claire war inzwischen nach der Erschöpfung der Geburt eingeschlafen und hielt den kleinen James fest im Arm. Charlie neben ihr war ebenfalls eingenickt und nur die Hand ruhte sanft auf dem Arm der jungen Frau.

Als Sawyer leise das Krankenzelt betrat, fühlte er sofort einen Eisklotz in seinem Magen. Genauso hatte er sich immer eine glückliche Familie vorgestellt. Mutter und Vater, auch wenn Charlie nicht wirklich der Erzeuger des kleinen James war, zusammen vereint. Glücklich über die Geburt ihres Babys und dieses wohlbehütet in den Armen der Mutter schlafend. Das war etwas was er sich immer für sich gewünscht hatte. Eine Familie die ihr Kind liebte.

Das Bild schmerzte ihn immer mehr und als er es nicht mehr aushielt, verließ er hektisch das traute Glück.

„Sawyer?" Jack war dem Blonden gefolgt, hatte aber vor dem Zelt gewartet. Nun rannte er hinter dem Südstaatler her. Nicht wissend, was gerade passiert war. Stimmen hatte er nicht hören können, also schloss er einen Streit mit den frischgebackenen Eltern aus.

„Hey Sawyer, mach doch mal langsam." Rief er erneut, doch dieser rannte nur kopflos auf ihr inzwischen gemeinsames Farnlager zu.

Dort liess er sich fallen und vergrub den Kopf in einem der Kissen.

„Was ist denn los gewesen?" fragte der Arzt, als er nach Luft ringend am Schlafplatz ankam.

Sawyer jedoch antwortete nicht sondern vergrub sich immer mehr in den Decken.

In seinem Gehirn spielten sich immer wieder die alten Bilder ab. Sein Vater der ihn schlug, seine Mutter die sich nicht gegen den betrunkenen Mann wehren konnte. Das Bild seiner um Hilfe flehenden Mutter...


	16. Chapter 16

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

jetzt geht's endlich weiter ... hab mir auch ein bisschen freie Zeit gegönnt ( das Wetter war ja wohl herrlich ), aber jetzt geht es weiter und umso fleissiger die Reviews kommen, umso schneller date ich up.. ( habe schon drei Kapitel in Reserve **lach**)...

Lucille.. erstmal danke ! Keine Angst ich bin Dir doch deswegen nicht böse.. ich kenn das.. furchtbar wenn man auf ein Update warten muss und am Tag mehrmals nachschaut und nichts passiert.. Drück mal die Daumen, dass viele Leute ihren Kommentar abgegeben, denn dann ist vielleicht schon morgen das nächste Update drin...

Satu Dir auch ein dickes Danke... werde immer ganz rot wenn ich lese, dass die Geschichte wirklich jemanden mitreisst... hoffe Du bleibst weiter dran... Ach ja und ich fands super lieb von Dir, wie Du mich und meine „Nichtupdaterei" vor Lucille verteidigt hast... danke!

Jasmin Macht doch nichts.. ich habe für Deine Story auch noch nicht wieder gereviewed.. manchmal schafft mans einfach nicht, weil man nur schnell zwischen zwei Sachen, die man eigentlich macht, die Story liest:... melde mich aber schnellmöglich bei FF.de...Danke nochmal...

So denn.. nun viel Spass Ihr Lieben...Eure Goldshadow

Jack hatte sich inzwischen neben den anderen gekniet und strich sanft über den Hinterkopf. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst was passiert ist, kann ich dir nicht helfen." Sagte der Arzt liebevoll und seine dunklen braunen Augen sahen den anderen besorgt an.

Sawyer jedoch schaffte es einfach nicht, aus dem Flashback herauszukommen. Er konnte zwar die beruhigende sanfte Stimme des Mannes den er liebte hören, aber es gelang ihm nicht an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins zu kommen.

„Komm schon Sawyer. Du weißt doch das du mir vertrauen kannst." Jacks Stimme begann langsam energischer zu werden, als er sah das der andere in einer nahezu anderen Dimension weilte.

Als nach weiteren fünf Minuten keine Änderung eintrat, entschied sich Jack für eine eher unkonventionelle Maßnahme. Er drehte den anderen auf den Rücken und murmelte noch schnell „ Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit"... bevor er ausholte und Sawyer eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasste.

Dieser riß sofort erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Schlag hatte ihn sofort aus dem Trance ähnlichen Zustand befreit und die blaugrauen Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Bin ich froh dich wieder zu haben!" Der Arzt lächelte erleichtert und zog den Blonden sanft in seine Arme. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst!"

Sawyer musste sich noch immer sammeln um zu verarbeiten, was die letzten Minuten passiert war. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er Claire und Charlie im Zelt besucht hatte. Danach fehlte ihm jegliche Erinnerung.

„Was war denn los?" fragte er deshalb und sah den anderen forschend an. „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?" die dunkelbraunen Augen des Arztes nahmen erneut einen besorgten Ausdruck an. Alles sah nach einem Trauma aus, das erst nach langer Zeit ans Tageslicht kam. Vielleicht noch etwas aus Sawyers Kindheit.

In dem Moment verfluchte sich Jack, dass er nicht mehr als die Grundkurse in Psychologie besucht hatte. Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dem anderen würde helfen können.

„Nein, ich war bei Claire und Charlie. Wollte James noch einmal sehen. Danach kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, bis du mich geschlagen hast!" bei den letzten Worten sah er den anderen ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Moment..."Jack hob sofort die Hände als abwehrende Geste. „Ich musste dich zurückholen. Du schienst mir in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Ähnlich wie ein ganz furchtbarer Alptraum."

Sawyers Augen sahen sein Gegenüber noch immer etwas ungläubig an. Wovon redete er?

„Ich würde sagen du solltest jetzt erst Mal schlafen. Morgen sieht bestimmt alles wieder ganz anders aus." meinte Jack und strich dem anderen mit einem liebevollen Lächeln eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Der Blonde nickte zustimmend und rollte sich in eine der Decken ein. Bevor er endgültig die Augen schloss sagte er noch kurz „ Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich Jack. Ich bin in Ordnung." damit schlief er ein.

Das Jack sich sehr wohl Sorgen machte, konnten auch die Worte des Südstaatlers nicht verhindern. All die Erfahrungen die der Arzt in den letzten Wochen mit dem Verhalten des Blonden gemacht hatte, brachten ihn nur dazu sich noch mehr Gedanken zu machen.

Er vermutete, dass Sawyer ihm damals längst nicht alles aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte und das es bestimmt noch wesentlich mehr gab, was das Verhalten und den jetzigen Aussetzer erklären konnten.

Kate hatte in der Nacht ähnlich wie Jack ebenfalls kaum Schlaf gefunden. Allerdings aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Sie wollte es sich erst nicht eingestehen, doch nach einer Weile begriff sie, dass ihr die inzwischen schon so vertraute Nähe des Irakers fehlte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich viel um sie gekümmert und war immer bemüht gewesen, ihr das Leben nach dem Absturz leichter zu machen.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte wie er sie umsorgte. Sie tröstend in den Arm nahm, als Jack damals so plötzlich verschwunden war und Sawyer in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück fiel. Ja, Sayid war wirklich einer der liebevollsten Männer, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte.

„Hey träumst du?" Charlie hatte sich an Kate angeschlichen, die immer noch gedankenverloren aufs Meer hinaus starrte.

„Was?" total erschrocken fuhr die junge Frau herum und sah den jungen Musiker mit grossen braunen Augen an.

„Du scheinst wirklich geträumt zu haben." sagte er vergnügt und klopfte ihr lachend auf die Schulter.

„Ich.." wollte sie sagen, doch da unterbrach sie Charlie bereits wieder. „Schon gut, jeder träumt mal vor sich hin. Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"

Kate nickte nur mechanisch und folgte dem jungen Mann ohne großes Nachdenken.

Sawyer war bereits sehr früh auf den Beinen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Jack, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Claire und James.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" nach einem angedeuteten Klopfen stecke er den Kopf durch die Zeltplane.

Claire die bereits mit ihrem Baby auf war und dieses gerade fertig angezogen hatte, grinste. „Natürlich. Komm rein. Hier, kannst ihn gleich mal bitte nehmen. Ich will gleich ein bisschen Rückbildungsgymnastik machen. Damit kann man nie zu früh anfangen, hat die Hebamme in der letzten Stunde gesagt."

Sawyer sah sie etwas irritiert an. „Du willst jetzt Gymnastik machen? Fett bist du wirklich nicht. Ich denke das kann noch ein paar Tage warten."

Die junge Frau begann jetzt zu kichern. Scheinbar hatte der große Blonde noch nie davon gehört, dass man nach der Geburt Gymnastik machen muss, um die Organe die von der Schwangerschaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden wieder fit zu machen. „Nicht weil ich zu fett bin Sawyer. Die Gebärmutter muss sich zurück bilden. Das ist sehr wichtig. Lass dir das aber lieber mal von Jack erklären. So, kannst du ihn jetzt bitte halten?" die hellblauen Augen von Claire sahen ihn fragend und gleichzeitig auffordern an.

„Natürlich klar." Sofort war er mit zwei Schritte bei ihr und hielt die Hände auf. „Danke." Sie nahm den kleinen James sanft von ihrem Schoss, der unruhig vor sich hin quäkte. Als sie ihn dann hochhob begann er herzzerreißend zu schreien.

„Pst ist ja gut." Sagte sie leise und reichte das kleine Würmchen an Sawyer weiter.

Dieser nun unsicher der Schreie nahm James vorsichtig entgegen.

„Hey kleiner Mann, wer wird denn hier so brüllen wie ein Tier?" sanft legte er den kleinen Jungen an seinen Oberkörper und wie durch Magie stoppte sein Schreien augenblicklich und ein zufriedenes Schmatzgeräusch war zu hören.

„Unglaublich!" rief Claire verwundert und richtete sich aus der Rückenlage auf. Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf „Unglaublich ist eher, dass er schreien kann wie eine Sirene... Wenn ihr beide ihm das nicht abgewöhnt, spiel ich bestimmt nicht den Babysitter!" Sawyers Stimme war mal wieder mit Zynismus gefüllt, doch die Frau konnte nur schmunzeln. Sie wusste längst, dass Sawyer hoffnungslos in ihr Baby vernarrt war und scheinbar schien auch dem Kleinen die Nähe des Raubeins zu gefallen.

Jack war nach seinem späten Aufstehen zu einem kleinen Spaziergang am Strand aufgebrochen. Als er schon gut einen Kilometer gegangen war, erkannte er auf einmal Kate die auf ihn zulief. „Jack, ich brauche jemanden zum reden." rief sie schon aus einiger Entfernung und die braunen Locken der Amerikanerin flogen wild um ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich. Komm begleite mich ein Stück." antwortete er und deutete auf den Weg den Strand hinunter.

Nachdem sie einige Meter ohne ein Wort gegangen waren fragte Jack nach „Was ist denn los. Was bedrückt dich?"

Kate räusperte sich und strich sich eine wilde Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich weiß nicht recht Jack, aber ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt." die letzten Worte hatte sie ganz leise ausgesprochen und sah Jack nun hilflos an.

Dieser blieb stehen und erwiderte den Blick. „Aber das ist doch schön, oder nicht!" ein Lächeln ließ sein sonst schon so sanft wirkendes Gesicht noch weicher erscheinen.

„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Schon gar nicht was die andere Person fühlt. Jack, ich fühl mich wie eine 15 jährige! Ich habe die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, weil ich mir nicht eingestehen konnte, dass mir die Nähe zu ihm fehlt..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sayid fühlt das selbe!" Jacks Augen schienen vor Vergnügen zu blitzen, als er die Überraschung in Kates Augen sah. „Dir ist das aufgefallen?" Jack lachte leise.

„Kate, ich bin doch nicht blind. Sayid war die ganze Zeit an deiner Seite, in den letzten Tagen. Wenn du nicht bei ihm warst, hat er dich ständig auch von weitem im Auge behalten. Ich wusste schon lange, dass unserem Araber sehr viel an dir liegt."

Kate schluckte. Jetzt hatte sie es schwarz auf weiß von einer dritten unabhängigen Person.

„Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?" Jack schlug sich theatralisch die Hand vor die Stirn. „Kate wie alt bist du?" fragte er kichernd. „Ich denke du weißt was zu tun ist." damit stupste er sie kurz auf die Nase und drehte sich, um wieder in Richtung Lager zu gehen.

Sayid hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet, wie Kate sich in der Nacht unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen gewälzt hatte. Zugern wäre er zu ihr gegangen um ihr ein bisschen Wärme zu geben, aber nach dem kleinen Streit, der eigentlich gar kein richtiger gewesen war, blieb er lieber auf sicherer Distanz.

„Sayid, gehst du nachher mit Holz holen?" Charlie stand auf einmal neben ihm und der Iraker hüpfte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja träumen denn heute alle?" fragte Charlie mit einem amüsierten Lachen.

„Ja, nein.. also ja." Stotterte Sayid immer noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. „Schön, dann gehen wir in einer viertel Stunde los. Ich frage Michael ob er auch mit kommt. Dann können wir genug Holz für die nächsten 3 Tage holen."

Sayid nickte nur kurz, ohne jedoch wirklich verstanden zu haben, was der junge Musiker gerade gesagt hatte.

„Jack, warte! Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen ich hab mich in verliebt!" Kates Stimme klang hysterisch und sie rannte dem Arzt hinter her, der schon ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt war.

Dieser sah auf den Boden und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Das war ja wirklich ein ganz schwerer Fall. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Kate der Typ Frau war, der in Liebesdingen einfach den geraden Weg nach vorne wählte, aber scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Warum kannst du ihm das nicht so sagen?" ein leises Kichern war zu hören, was Kate dazu veranlasste Jack fest am Arm zu packen und ihn so zum Anhalten zu zwingen.

„Das ist nicht komisch Dr. Shepard!"

„Tut mir leid Kate, aber ich dachte einfach das du mit solchen Dingen anders umgehst. Habe dich in der Beziehung scheinbar total falsch eingeschätzt." sagte er entschuldigend.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß das ich auf andere anders wirke, als ich bin. Verdammt. Soll ich echt zu ihm gehen? Was ist wenn er mich abweist?"

„Das wird er sicher nicht tun Kate. Glaub mir, auf mein Gefühl was solche Dinge angeht kann man sich wirklich verlassen."

Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sagte dann entschlossen „ Also gut Jack. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Jetzt sofort und ohne Umschweife. Und wehe wenn du falsch liegst!" ihre Stimme klang nicht im mindesten bedrohlich, doch Jack tat so und wich mit erhobenen Händen zurück.

„In Ordnung, wenn ich falsch liege darfst du mich gern erschlagen."

„Darauf werde ich bestimmt zurückkommen." Jetzt entspannten sich auch langsam die Gesichtszüge von Kate und sie liefen den Rest des Weges schweigend nebeneinander her.

Claire hatte inzwischen ihre Übungen beendet und saß nun Sawyer gegenüber in dessen Arm Baby James noch immer glücklich und zufrieden schlief.

„Du könntest auch ein guter Vater werden Sawyer." Sagte Claire irgendwann, nachdem sie den Blonden lange Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Ich?" seine Stimme klang ungläubig und Claire blickte ihn zustimmend an. „Ja du. Schau doch wie wohl sich James bei dir fühlt."

Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf. Nein er war nun wirklich der denkbar ungeeignetste. Wenngleich er sicher kein schlechterer Vater sein könnte, als sein eigener.

Sofort begannen wieder die Erinnerungen auf ihn einzuprasseln und bevor sich sein Denken erneut ausschaltete sprang er auf und drückte der total verdutzten Claire das Baby in den Arm. „Sawyer was ist denn auf einmal..." wollte sie noch fragen, doch da hatte er schon das Zelt verlassen.


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier geht's nun also weiter... Ja ja Lucille, ich weiss ja das Du es kaum abwarten kannst kicher ...

Jamy macht doch nichts.. schön das Du Dich trotzdem noch meldest.. hoffentlich ist Dein PC bald wieder in Ordnung!

Satu ich weiss ich weiss. Aber immer ein Kapitelchen nach dem anderen zu Lucille zwinker ... Ob die beiden Eltern werden? Rein technisch nicht machbar lach ... aber wer weiss vielleicht finden sie ja mal irgenwann ein herrenloses Gerücht streu

Lucille nein das hilft nicht wenn Du zweimal täglich schreibst mal knuddel ..

So denn.. viel Spass Euch und Ihr stillen Leser ( ich weiss das Ihr da seit, denn sonst wären nicht so viele Hits da...) meldet Euch.. auch mit negativer Kritik.. ja!

Eure Goldshadow

„Hey Sawyer, hilfst du mir kurz?" Lockes Stimme pralle einfach an dem Südstaatler ab, der ziellos den Strand entlang lief. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" der glatzköpfige Mann sah verständnislos hinter dem anderen her. Entschied sich aber nach Sawyers Vorgeschichte, diesem mit etwas Abstand zu folgen um zu sehen, was dieser vorhatte.

Sawyer rannte und rannte, bis er zu den Felsen kam, auf denen er schon damals Zuflucht gesucht hatte. In seinem Kopf tanzten die furchtbaren Bilder fast wie in einem Karussell und es gelang ihm nicht, wieder her über seine Sinne zu werden.

Locke hatte mit Zufriedenheit beobachtet, dass der Blonde nicht noch weiter gelaufen war. Hier war er vorerst sicher und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich Sawyer etwas antun wollte. Deshalb entschied er sich, Jack bescheid zu geben, damit sich dieser weiter um die Sache kümmern konnte.

Kurze Zeit später war auch schon der Arzt bei Sawyer angelangt. „Was meinst du was er hat?" fragte der ältere Mann und rieb sich über seinen kahlen Schädel.

„Ich denke es ist der Ausbruch eines Traumas, dass er aus der Kindheit hat. Gestern Abend hatte er bereits schon mal so einen Anfall. Es ist eine Schande das ich nicht wirklich viel über Traumabehandlungen weiß, als studierter Arzt."

Locke zuckte mit den Schultern „Du bist Chirurg Jack. Du kannst nicht auf allen Gebieten ausgebildet sein."

Jack nickte und wandt sich dann wieder Sawyer zu, dessen Augen ausdruckslos nach vorn aufs Meer starrten. Die Hände hatte er ineinander verkrampft, sodass die Knöchel bereits weiß hervor traten.

„Kannst du mich hören?" Jacks Stimme klang ruhig und sonor, als er den anderen vorsichtig ansprach.

Als keine Reaktion kam, versuchte er es erneut. „Du bist in deiner Vergangenheit gefangen, komm zu dir. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Wir sind bei dir."

Doch auch jetzt passierte nicht das geringste.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Locke blickte Jack besorgt an, der Sawyer eigentlich ungern wieder schlagen wollte, um ihn zurückzuholen.

„Gestern habe ich ihn mit einem Schlag wieder ins hier und jetzt bekommen, aber das würde ich ungern ständig tun." Die dunkelbraunen Augen hatte er kurz geschlossen um zu überlegen. „Aber verdammt, mir fällt einfach nichts anderes ein." Die Stimme klang fast verzweifelt, aber mit einem inneren Ruck trat er vor und schlug den Südstaatler erneut ins Gesicht.

„Was?" fuhr dieser auf und seine Pupillen waren schreckgeweitet.

„Ruhig. Ganz ruhig." Jack streckte Sawyer seine Hand entgegen doch dieser wich sofort zurück.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los verdammt?" schrie Sawyer erneut und Panik war in den graublauen Augen zu erkennen. „Wie komme ich hier her?" Locke blickte den anderen mit Besorgnis an. Wurde das Raubein jetzt auch noch verrückt?

„Du hattest wieder einen Aussetzer Sawyer. Komm ich bring dich rüber zum Lager. Ich habe ein paar Tabletten, die vielleicht dagegen wirken könnten."

Jack war froh, dass er das Antidepressivum eines der Absturzopfer gefunden hatte. Vielleicht konnte dieses die Anfälle mildern oder sogar ganz unterdrücken.

„Tabletten Doc? Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tue! Hilf mir, ich..." die Stimme erstickte und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun. Das verspreche ich dir. So Locke und ich bringen dich jetzt ins Zelt, dann kann ich dich noch mal untersuchen. Vielleicht hat das ganze ja eine körperliche Ursache." Jack war schon bei seinen Worten klar, dass es sicher nicht an irgendwelchen äußeren Verletzungen lag, dass Sawyer diese Anfälle erleiden musste, aber das wollte er ihm lieber schonend beibringen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar nötig noch viel tiefer in seine Vergangenheit einzutauchen und eine Art Psychotherapie zu machen, in denen er die ganzen furchtbaren Kindheitserinnerungen noch einmal durchlebte, um dann mit ihnen abschließen zu können.

Das aber, würde sicher für beide eine sehr harte und vor allem belastende Zeit werden, falls Sawyer sich überhaupt auf diese Art von Hilfe einlassen würde

Kate hatte inzwischen den ganzen Strand nach Sayid abgesucht. Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, es ihm jetzt zu sagen. Doch um so länger sie ihn nicht fand, desto mehr verließ sie der Mut dazu.

„Suchst du wen?" Hurley hatte Kate schon eine zeitlang ziellos am Strand hin und her laufen sehen. „Ja, ich suche Sayid!"

„Ach Sayid, der ist vor einer halben Stunde mit Charlie und Michael zum Holzsammeln gegangen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie vor dem späten Nachmittag zurück sein werden."

Kate schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte „Na toll, jetzt nehme ich mir schon mal etwas vor und dann?"

„Wie bitte?" Hurley hatte nicht ganz verstanden und wartete nun auf eine Antwort. „Schon gut Hurley. Ich wollte Sayid nur etwas Wichtiges sagen."

„Achso, na ja so lange ist es ja nicht mehr.. Ich schätze mal in drei oder vier Stunden werden sie wieder da sein."

Kate nickte nur und mit einem „Danke Hurley" begab sie sich auf den Weg um Claire ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Sie kam fast zeitgleich mit Jack, Locke und Sawyer am Zelt an. Der Arzt und der Jäger stützten zusammen den noch immer vollkommen in sich gekehrten Blonden und Kate erinnerte diese Situation sofort wieder an die schwere Verletzung, die Sawyer noch vor kurzer Zeit erlitten hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sofort und hielt den beiden Männern die Plane bei Seite, damit sie Sawyer besser hinein transportieren konnten.

„Erklär es ihr und Claire bitte kurz." Bat Jack den älteren Mann und ließ den Südstaatler sanft auf das provisorische Bett sinken.

„Mach ich Jack. Claire, kommst du bitte auch kurz mit raus?"

„So, ich werde dich jetzt noch einmal komplett untersuchen. Bleib bitte einfach ruhig liegen."

Sawyer nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen. Als Jack nach fünf Minuten fertig war fragte er leise „ Ich werde verrückt oder Jack? Ich werde wahnsinnig, ganz langsam so wie mein Vater immer gesagt hat. Ich bin ein Psycho Jack!" Jack hörte geschockt die Worte, die Sawyers Mund verließen. „Du bist nicht verrückt Sawyer und wirst es auch nicht. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass ein Trauma aus deiner Kindheit aufbricht."

Der Blonde schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin ein Psycho das haben mir immer alle gesagt. Sie hatten Recht. Es bricht aus. Ich bin gefährlich!" inzwischen zitterte Sawyer am ganzen Körper und er wippte mit seinem Oberkörper vor und zurück.

Jack bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Die Situation entglitt völlig seinen Händen und er wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte.

„Nein Sawyer, du bist kein Psycho. Komm leg dich wieder hin. Ich gebe dir jetzt ein Medikament und dann wirst du schlafen können."

Sawyer jedoch rückte erneut von dem Arzt weg, so als wolle er ihm etwas tun und schrie „Du willst mich nur umbringen! Du willst mich töten, ich weiß das!"

„Bleib ruhig. Ich will dir gar nichts tun." Jack streckte die Hand nach dem anderen aus, doch die blaugrauen Augen wurden immer noch panischer.

„Mein Gott!" flüsterte Jack leise und bewegte sich ein paar Meter von Sawyer weg, um ihm die Angst ein wenig zu nehmen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Nicht weg gehen. Ich werde dir nichts tun." Jack drehte sich um und beeilte sich aus dem Zelt zu kommen.

„Locke, Kate ich brauche eure Hilfe!" Kate erschrak, als sie sah wie blass Jack war. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem ging hektisch.

„Wir müssen ihn fixieren. Er ist total weg. Ich muss ihn erst mal mit Medikamenten ruhig stellen. Holt schnell die Seile und bringt Boone und Charlie mit. Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn zu dritt halten können, wenn er sich gleich wehren wird."

Locke nickte und rannte los um Jacks Bitte Folge zu leisten.


	18. Chapter 18

So, hier dann jetzt der nächste Teil.. hoffe es lesen auch noch andere Leute mit, außer Lucille, Satu und Jasmin...macht Euch mal bemerkbar...fleh

So nun viel Spass

Eure Goldshadow

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sich alle vor dem Krankenzelt versammelt und Jack einen Plan gefasst.

„Ich werde jetzt hinein gehen. Versuchen noch mal mit ihm zu reden und dann rufe ich euch in Ordnung!" alle nickten zum Zeichen das sie verstanden hatten.

„Gut." Er atmete noch kurz tief durch und trat dann den Gang nach Innen an.

„Hey Sawyer." Sagte er leise und näherte sich dem noch immer in der Ecke sitzenden Blonden langsam. „Bleib weg! Komm nicht näher!" Jack konnte keinen Funken des Erkennens mehr in Sawyers Augen sehen. Scheinbar hielt ihn der Südstaatler für einen Fremden. Eine Gefahr für sein Leben.

Der Arzt hielt sich jedoch nicht an Sawyers Aussage und ging langsam weiter

„ Verschwinde Dad! Ich will nicht, dass du mich berührst!" schrie er erneut und das zeigte Jack, dass er tatsächlich in einem Trauma aus seiner Kindheit gefangen war. Sawyer sah in ihm nicht Jack Shepard, sondern seinen Vater.

Als er ihn fast erreichte, sprang Sawyer panisch auf und wollte an dem Arzt vorbei laufen. „Stopp.!" Jack packte den Blonden vorsichtig an dem, vor kurzem noch gebrochenen Arm, um diesen am Weiterlaufen zu hindern. Dieser sackte sofort vor Schmerzen zusammen und Jack nahm die Gelegenheit war... „Jetzt!" rief er den anderen zu, die sofort ins Zelt gestürmt kamen.

„Es tut mir leid!" wisperte Jack mit Tränen in den Augen, als ihn die anderen aufs Bett hoben und ihn an Händen und Füssen mit breiten Bändern fixierten.

„Ja, fesseln und einsperren kannst du mich. Dann bin ich dir nicht im Weg, Dad!" Sawyers Stimme klang kindlich weinerlich und in dem Moment schloss er die Augen und kein Laut war mehr zu vernehmen.

„Was ist los?" Kate sprang sofort nach vorn um zu sehen, was mit dem Blonden geschehen war. War es wieder ein Nervenzusammenbruch, wie bereits damals kurz nach dem Absturz?

„Keine Angst Kate. Das ist das menschliche Schutzschild. Bevor jemand wahnsinnig wird, vor seelischem Schmerz, schaltet der Körper ab. Er ist jetzt in einer Mischung aus Schlaf und Ohnmacht." Jacks Stimme klang wackelig und er sackte nach vorn auf die Knie. „Er tut mir so leid. Warum ausgerechnet er?"

Ein paar Stunden später hatte sich Jack wieder gefangen und konzentrierte sich auf die Lösung des Problems. Er hatte inzwischen alle Medizinvorräte noch einmal durchgesehen und sich für eine Therapie mit Beruhigungsmitteln und Antidepressiva entschieden.

„Meinst du es ist gut, wenn ich mit James hier im Zelt bleibe?" fragte Claire besorgt.

„Ja, Sawyer liebt den Kleinen sehr, vielleicht kann er ihm helfen." Die junge Frau blickte den anderen zwar etwas unsicher an, nickte dann aber und sagte „Dann bleiben wir. Wann wirst du ihm die ersten Medikamente geben?"

„Heute Abend, kurz bevor ich schlafen gehe. Ich will vermeiden, dass er wenn ich auch einschlafe, wegläuft. Die Dosis die ich ihm geben werde, wird ihn sicherlich bis morgen schlafen lassen."

Kate hatte über die ganze Aufregung, die erneut um Sawyer und Jack ausgebrochen war, ihr eigentliches Vorhaben total vergessen. Als sie spät Abends etwas abseits am Feuer saß, setzte sich Sayid auf einmal schweigend neben sie.

„Das war mal wieder ein furchtbarer Tag. Warum müssen die beiden auch nur so viel durchmachen? Jack ist inzwischen wirklich schon am Rande seiner Kräfte." Sayid hatte leise gesprochen und dabei ins Feuer geblickt.

Die junge Frau erwiderte ebenso leise „Manchen Menschen ist es einfach nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein. Die Welt ist so unfair! Einige Menschen bekommen soviel Liebe das sie nahezu erdrückt werden, die anderen dagegen erfahren gar keine." Kate blickte nach links und sah, dass Sayids Gesichtszüge tief traurig waren.

Er fühlte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen und seine Augen suchten Kates. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für gestern, es war nicht richtig so ruppig zu sein."

Kate schüttelte den Kopf und der Augenkontakt brach ab. „Es brauch dir nicht leid tun. Wirklich." Ihr Herz begann fast zu rasen, als der Iraker vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Tut es aber, Kate. Ich habe dich wirklich sehr lieb gewonnen und deine Nähe tut mir gut. In der letzten Nacht war ich unruhig, so weit von dir entfernt. Du hast mir gefehlt."

Kate riss ihre braunen Augen weit auf. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? War das eben eine Art Liebeserklärung gewesen?

Sayid spürte ihre Unsicherheit und strich ihr zärtlich über den Handrücken. „Ja Kate, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Damit drehte er ganz vorsichtig den Kopf zu sich und küsste sie zärtlich.

Mit einem Seufzen gab sie sich dem Iraker hin, der sie jetzt sanft in seine Arme zog. „Ich wollte es dir heute auch schon sagen, aber du warst unterwegs..." Sagte Kate glücklich lächelnd, als sie ihren Kuß unterbrachen.

„Da bin ich wohl schneller gewesen." Die sanften braunen Augen des Arabers strahlten sie im Schein des Feuers an und ein nicht zu beschreibendes Glücksgefühl durchlief die junge Frau.

Claire hatte am Morgen bereits leise Frühstück für Jack besorgt. Sie war in der Nacht oft von seinem Gemurmel im Schlaf wach geworden und da hielt sie es für angebracht, wenigstens für sein leibliches Wohl zu sorgen. Jetzt saß sie da und beobachtete die beiden schlafenden Männer, während sie James sanft auf ihrem Arm hin und her wiegte.

„Wie spät ist es?" Jack fuhr nach etwa einer halben Stunde des betrachtet werden hoch.

„Es ist erst 10 Uhr Jack. Bleib ruhig noch ein bisschen liegen. Sawyer hat bis jetzt noch nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt."

Jack ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen und seufzte. Hoffentlich stand ihm heute nicht wieder ein ähnlicher Alptraum wie gestern bevor.

„Ich habe dir ein bisschen was zum Frühstück geholt. Da drüben auf dem Teller." Die junge Frau deutete auf die Metallkiste, auf der sie die Frühstücksutensilien ausgebreitet hatte.

„Vielen Dank Claire, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!" „Du hast soviel getan für James und mich. Da ist das bisschen Frühstück nun wirklich nicht der Rede wert."

Jack lächelte Claire dankbar an und begann sofort das frische Obst zu essen.

„Und was willst du jetzt weiter machen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Hmh..." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erst einmal müssen wir sehen was passiert, wenn er aufwacht. Wenn er im Normalzustand wieder zu sich kommt, werde ich ihn dazu drängen, all seine Erlebnisse von früher, mit mir noch einmal durchzugehen, um den Auslöser für seine Anfälle zu finden. Wenn nicht..." er stockte, darüber wollte er jetzt gar nicht nachdenken...

Ein paar Stunden später begann Sawyer auf einmal unruhig zu werden. „Ich glaube er wacht langsam auf. Ich gehe dann besser ein wenig nach draußen. Wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, ruf einfach o.k.!" sie wartete noch einen Moment auf seine Zustimmung und ging dann mit James auf dem Arm hinaus.

Jack beobachtete, wie Sawyer langsam die Augen aufschlug. Er konnte nicht sofort erkennen, ob jetzt wieder das Kind in ihm aktiv war, oder der Sawyer, den er eigentlich kannte.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Ja, wieso?" der Blonde wollte sich gerade recken und strecken, als er bemerkte, dass seine Arme und Beine an die Liege unter ihm gefesselt waren.

„Was wird das denn wenn es fertig ist ?" er versuchte den Arm hoch zu reißen, doch die Seile taten ihren Dienst.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du auf SM Spiele stehst Doc." er grinste frech, doch als er das ernste Gesicht von Jack sah, verstummte er ganz plötzlich.

„An was kannst du dich von gestern noch erinnern?" fragte Jack sanft, ohne den anderen jedoch loszubinden.

„Hmh, ich war bei Claire und James. Dann..." plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm erneut ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen fehlte.

„Was passiert mit mir?" Jack sah, dass Sawyer auf einmal Angst bekam.

Die Situation musste ja für den Blonden auch noch schlimmer sein, als für ihn als Freund und sein Arzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau Sawyer. Ich denke es ist ein Trauma, dass jetzt durch irgendeine neue Situation ausgebrochen ist."

Sawyer sah den anderen verständnislos an. „Was meinst Du damit?" „ Ein Trauma ist eine Reaktion auf ein bestimmtes Erlebnis, das die Psyche extrem belastet. Es kann gleich nach dem Ereignis auftreten, oder auch erst Jahre später durch einen bestimmten Auslöser ans Tageslicht kommen. Ein Trauma wirkt sich oftmals so aus, dass die Menschen Situationen immer wieder erleben, in eine völlig andere Welt abdriften. Niemanden mehr an sich heranlassen können oder auch aggressiv werden. Ein Trauma kann viele Gesichter haben Sawyer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das was du durch machst auch eine Art davon ist." er schluckte kurz, bevor er weitersprach.. „Und die einzige Möglichkeit über so ein Trauma hinwegzukommen ist, die Situation bewusst noch einmal an sich herankommen zu lassen und darüber zu reden. Sich zu öffnen, damit man mit dem Geschehnis abschließen kann."

Jack wartete auf eine wütende Reaktion des anderen, doch Sawyer schloss nur resigniert die Augen. „Das heißt also soviel wie das ich zum Psychiater muss und eine Therapie brauche!"

„Nicht zum Psychiater Sawyer. Ich bin zwar nicht so gut in Psychologie ausgebildet, aber ich denke wir werden es schon schaffen. Ich sage nicht, dass es einfach wird, aber mit etwas Geduld und viel viel Vertrauen werden wir es schaffen."


End file.
